Starry Night with a chance of Lightning
by Lady of the Crimson Ravens
Summary: Lucy is finally an S class mage. What happened to the guild all these years? Why does an underground guild wants to do with her and her new found pet. In the shadows, a certain dragon slayer is too overprotective and is green with jealousy that always looms on her like a shadow. Can she live with it or would she run for her life? M for later chapters. LaLu
1. CHAPTER 1: LONELY SHINING STAR

**~LaLu~ FanFic**

**Hi! Its my first time to write something like this.**

**PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH THE COMMENTS... T.T**

**Just joking... Anyways to those groups (such as NaLu, GraLu, and the likes) please forgive me if I ever offend you. I'm hoping to make many more like these and use every single pairings as I can. And sorry if my grammar and spelling is all bad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS PLACES AND CHARACTERS. ONLY THE STORY THAT YOU'LL ABOUT TO READ.**

**Without further adieu here is the story hope you like it.^_^**

Lucy was just resting on the soft grass in the forest near Magnolia, gazing at the stars, and feeling the chilling night breeze. She has done with her mission 3 days ago. When she thought about it, it was a rather early mission accomplish for her since it was an S-class mission. All these years, she was finally an S-class mage, a dream come true. A dream she thought she wouldn't fulfill. Thank god it wasn't like the Tenrou Island Incident, but it was hard enough. Thinking about her opponents back then, it had been a miracle that she passed.

A gust of wind blew a gentle breeze with a cold crisp in the air. Then she remembered Gray, his magic was as chilling as this. She remembered they used to make Gray shaved ice and used him as a cooling system whenever they ended up in the desert in a mission. Unconsciously, Lucy stared at the bon fire that was keeping her warm. It was Natsu's turn to invade her mind. He used to be this warm to her. Once, Erza tried to light their bon fire and Natsu ended up eating it. Erza was furious because it took her a lot of effort just trying to light. It seemed that Gray and Erza was having a bet that she wouldn't be able to start a fire without Natsu's help within 6 hours and made it stay lit for an hour. Apparently, Natsu and happy was fishing for dinner and only Erza, Gray and her were there when they made the bet. If Erza lost, then she was going to talk and move like Happy for a week. And if Gray lost, he would cross-dress for a week using the bunny suit, cat suit and other vulgar clothes she had, one costume for every day. Unfortunately, Natsu ate the fire 10 seconds before the time.

She smiled at the thought of the memories. Natsu and Gray already finished their S-class exam years before her. When they both took the exam she went on 5 missions In 1 week just so she can stop herself from worrying about the two. Upon remembering the name of the two she felt a sudden stab at the heart, and then her heart sank in sadness. She knew that now she felt the familiar pain and eerie sound of loneliness she knew she just lost her only chance of sleep. She stood up and gathered the novel she was writing hours ago. Next, she packed the blanket and fruits she took with her for the mission. Then, as she was about to kill the bon fire she made, suddenly she heard a noise from near by. On instinct, she drew a key from her key ring ready to summon her celestial spirits just in case of trouble, awaiting another sign of movement beyond the bushes. From her experiences on her missions she learned how to stay alert even in her sleep. Suddenly something lodged in front of her…a bunny….. She almost laughed at herself. She almost summoned her spirit to fight a little bunny whose suuupppeerrr cuuuutttee and perfectly harmless. If the others were here, they would have a good old laugh right about now. *Pang!* "Strike two" she told herself. Another wave of sadness overcame her.

It seemed ages ago since they all went their separate ways. Erza was the first one to go. Since Jellal helped on perfectly sealing Zeref, he was pardoned of all of his "crimes" in exchange; he was to join the Magic council as one of its general. They were able to wed grandly, with the help of the guild members, and they had a boy named after their dear friend Simon who died on the tower of heaven. Years later, when Master Makarov retired Erza was chosen as the next master. Everyone was happy and they celebrated for weeks. Every one thought that Laxus was to inherit the position but, when the opportunity presented to him he declined and said he wanted to be an SS-rank first he was ever to inherit the position. Erza took in charge with a deal with Laxus that if he ever wanted the position he would beat Erza first. Suddenly back to reality, she noticed that she was already on the road walking, she looked back just in case she forgot to put out the fire. Unbelievably, she already put it off while her mind was in limbo. Then she started walking forward again. Just like she always do through all these years and lived with the memories, both painful and happy.

**NOTE: I will only update on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, or Sundays. There are no reassurance that it will be constantly updated. Writters block may occur and kill the fun.**


	2. CHAPTER 2: NIGHT OF MEMORIES

**DICLAIMER: **The story is mine and is based from the real one but the characters and the real story aren't, they belong to Hiro Mashima.

Hope you like it.^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was peaceful and quiet. It seemed that all of the forest creatures were asleep tonight. She didn't know how far she went from the site, nor how long have she been walking in the woods. All her body knew is that all of her muscle is tight with tense, while her feet were killing her with ache. It's not that she was exhausted physically, but emotionally. "There's no point pushing myself to the limit anyway." she sighed. She was about to stop when she saw something glisten nearby. Curiosity struck her, even though her body rebelled against her, she continued to move forward. When she arrived where the glistening place, she was awestruck by what she saw. It was a little lake which was lighted by the moon's soft glow. There was something in this place that gave her a piece of serenity. Attracted by its beauty that seemed to lure her, she went to the edge of it and dipped her hand to feel the water. It was kind of warm. Suddenly an idea popped from her mind. She looked around from left to right, looking if anyone was there to watch her. She knew that a long, warm bath could cure her tension and aches. So she put her luggage aside, then she just noticed she was still holding a key from the bunny incident. She instinctively drew the key to her eye level. It was Loki's key.

Something pinched her from within. She always thought of him but, she never called him except for emergencies. She made him stay in the Spirit world by force and made him stop poofing up whenever he wanted. She admitted to herself that she had feeling for him, and him to her. But she knew it was futile to have a relationship with him, even if she wanted too. He was a Celestial Spirit after all, and she a human. She'll grow old and die, while he, ever young and immortal, would watch her suffering and die. No. She couldn't, wouldn't and will not let it happen. She cared for him too much to let him endure such torture for the sake of what they have. It was better this way. She already decided that it was the best if they didn't have anything between them except their friendship. Breaking her trail of thought she put the key back with the others and put it at the top of her backpack. She then stripped her clothes slowly from her blue overcoat that was short enough to call a blouse with her, then her white strapless bra with a blue heart in front, her blue mini-skirt to her stocking and boots. After stripping her clothes, she recalled that this was the same clothes that she started to wear since they came back from Tenrou when they were inside the Fairy Sphere.

Master Mavis still lingered in the old fairy hall that they were able to regain. All worked hard and sacrificed almost everything to just to reclaim their old home. At that time it was mandatory to give a part of their rewards from quest to pay back 7 years worth of mortgage. She was almost broke since every mission their group went, there were always unnecessary damage included that they have to pay for. But they were all able to put through. But Master Mavis returned to Tenrou because of something bad. They weren't told what was the "bad" thing was. Feeling the night chill to her body she was zapped back to reality. She went back to her bag if there was extra undies incase she wanted to go with her underwear on. Unfortunately there wasn't any. What she was wearing was the last clean undies she had. So she took off her undies and went straight to the lake. *splosh, splosh* the water was good on her tensing body. It was really relaxing to her whole body. She submerged until she couldn't breathe anymore, then she resurfaced her head again. She gazed at the stars again and continued her train of thought from before.

Gray was next in their groups to break away. She and Gray were together for 3 years when she started to notice something. It was summer and Erza and Jellal invited the gang to go to the beach in celebration of 2 years of marriage. Levy dragged Gajeel and Juvia along. Lucy didn't know how they manage to persuade Juvia but they did. When Juvia came and greeted them, Gray was next to her hugging her from her shoulder. Then she felt Gray's hand slowly breaking his hold. This made her turn around and saw that Gray's face suddenly light up like she never saw him do. Gray looked like that through the whole day. She might be young at heart but, she knew what love looks like. Even if he didn't admit it to her, he still had feelings towards Juvia. The only thing that was bothering her was what was keeping Gray from admitting it. Why? Was it because he didn't want to hurt her? Then she remembered that even before they were "on" Gray started to act more coldly towards Juvia. She knew something was off so she decided to confront Juvia if she had the chance.

That chance came that same evening. Gray, Panther Lily, Gajeel, and Levy was assigned to look for food while Natsu, Happy and Jellal prepared the things they were going to use for the camp out. Erza, Wendy and Charla were in charge of cooking. She and Juvia were on cleaning duty. But instead of cleaning she summoned Virgo and Gemini (disguised as Lucy) to clean up and if anybody asked where Juvia was they would tell that Lucy (Gemini) asked her to fetch some water for both of them. Then she pulled Juvia in a secluded place of the beach where no one can eavesdrop on them. After getting there she abruptly let go of Juvia with her back turned. Before she let go, she caught a glimpse of her expression and clearly she was at the verge of anger. But she couldn't care less. She needed to know the truth or she would be the source of their pain without her even knowing.

"Juvia is angry. Why did you bring Juvia here?" Juvia said with some nasty glare.

"Juvia, it's about Gray."

"What about him. Do you want to brag your relationship with Gray-sama to Juvia? Don't you see she is already unhappy?!" She was now close to tears. Ignoring her own tears and the lump on her throat she continued.

"Well apparently you still have feelings for him. That cuts a minute of the conversation."

"What do you mean." she said in frustration.

"And apparently," turning around as she continued,"he still have some feelings for you too." then forced a smile. Looking down she continued again,"I don't know why Gray can't accept it himself. But, he still loves you very much."

She forced herself to look within those blue ocean eyes to see her reaction. Lucy didn't know whether it was trick of the moon or it was real. As she looked at Juvia she saw that she was frozen in shock, all of her color vanished and she was as pale as the moon can make a person look dead. "I noticed before I said yes to him he was getting unusually very distant to you. What happened, Juvia?"

Looking down, guilty, she let the silence fill in before saying "Juvia doesn't know either." The Juvia let her tears flow. Shocked, she closed the distance between them until she was able to wipe Juvia's tears. "I love Gray. But I can never have him," then, with a finger latch on Juvia's chin she lifted her face until she can see her eyes again," because you already have his heart. And he is suffering without it. That's why I'm entrusting him to you." With these said she let her tears roll out.

Juvia was shocked at first, but recovered by hugging her **rival**.

"Juvia is happy. Lucy is very kind to Juvia, even if Juvia is her rival." Then both of them released their tears but low enough so the guys don't hear it.

Next was to confront Gray. She doesn't want people she love to hurt themselves. Unfortunately it had rained in the middle of their camp fire and was forced to retire early (courtesy of Juvia). The ground was still wet with rain when she went out. She and Juvia agreed to plan their next move. When the rain stopped Lucy suggested that they take a stroll for a while. She brought Gray at the same spot where she confronted Juvia. It was time to end his charade. She suddenly stopped and turned around so she can caught him off guard.

"I'm breaking up with you." The words came out natural and emotionless than she intended to.

"W…. W…. Why? All of a sudden!"

Looking unwavering at his eyes, "Do you still love her?" she asked.

It took a moment and a huge gulp of air to overcome the shock then scratched his head before he answered the question "You saw through, right?".

"Yeah, but why didn't try to make a move on her?"

"Because she already has Lyon to cling to!" he told her with anger and frustration.

"I caught them. Lyon was kissing her." Gray clenched his teeth and fist so hard both were likely to break. It had hurt him a lot.

Then, out of nowhere a voice shouted "IT WASN'T LIKE IT SEEMED GRAY-SAMA!". He was stiff as a stone of shock.

The voice was very familiar, a voice he longed to hear once more, and apparently it came from the bushes. It was Juvia, the Juvia he was fond of. Juvia ran towards him.

"Lyon gave Juvia a good bye kiss. He finally acknowledged that Gray-sama is Juvia's only one. Please, you have to believe me!" and looked at him unblinking. Gray was searching the if what she told him was true within that ocean blue eyes he longed to see once more and saw she was telling the truth.

He scolded herself. How can he be so foolish to interpret out of proportion? He had just caused himself 3 years of pain, not only him but Juvia as well, _his_ Juvia. He hugged her tight, not wanting to let go of his dear water goddess. He was so happy that Lucy understood and freed him and Juvia of their pain. *Lucy!* They have forgotten about her. But as he looked where she was supposed to be standing she was gone without a trace. They haven't even thanked her for her sacrifice.

"Lucy." Juvia heard her Gray-sama said. She turned around to find Lucy, but she was gone like the wind. She looked to her Gray-sama's eyes once more. They both knew despite what she did for them, they have hurt her bad. The next day, they did not see where Lucy was. Only a letter was sent to each of them saying that she forgot that she was in a middle of a mission and have rushed her way to it.

She didn't know how she was able to cope up with the sadness. Years later Juvia and Gray were married. Juvia wanted her to be her bride's maid on their wedding which she accepted. She didn't know why, but certain that she only did it to ensure them that there was no hard feelings between them. But to this day Gray never invited her to join Juvia and him on a mission. And if she invited one of them or both of them they usually decline. Because they felt guilty of what had happened between them.

The cold air had already chilled her face to dry. Her painful wounds left marks on her. It the pain was still there although not painful as it used tp. But her troubles did not end there because soon after Natsu had hurt her as deep as Gray have. She scooped up a handful of the warm water and dabbed it to her face. As she remember another pain of the past….


	3. CHAPTER 3: BURNED WOUND

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail and its characters. I only own Mina and this story. Enjoy^^**

**HIYO! My teachers absent so I'm gonna update this one^^. **

**Guess my updating sched is a little unpredictable. **

**And the exams here are starting so I may be late on updates. So her goes my story...  
**

The water was still warm against her tense muscles. She didn't know how long was there. Thinking about it, she looked around again, _Is this even a lake or a hot spring?_, asking herself. She saw that she was surrounded by mountains and some luscious tress from the forest. She read about this place on a book she bought. A traveling guide book, she was using it for her novels for setups. But she didn't remember reading about how warm it was. Warm. Natsu had been warm to her all the time. Since he learned about Gray and Lucy breaking up, he had been so caring to her. Back then she thought that maybe Natsu can fill the hole that Gray had left in her heart. Everyday he brought her flowers, chocolates, and books. Whenever he was going on a mission, he would never leave without her (except for the missions he thought was to dangerous for her). She was touched by this gestures she was seeing. Maybe it was because she didn't want to feel alone, or maybe she really had feelings for him. But, she always looked forward to seeing him. She even let him kiss her on the lips. She could have dismissed her feelings as a joke if it wasn't for that darn kiss he gave her. That made her feelings toward him stronger than ever.

One day she decided to know what she really felt for Natsu. She and Levy discussed it thoroughly. She knew that her friend would know about it since she and Gajeel had become engaged to wed within 2 years. Levy once told her that they both agreed on the wedding date since they had to earn some money first for their plans.

"Lu-chan, you do have feelings for Natsu!" Levy squealed.

"What makes you sure?" her voice was filled with more doubt than nervousness.

"That's because you always glow whenever he's around. It's like what happened to me. Every time I see Gajeel I always glow and get those tingly feelings all over. "

Okay…. She did have feelings for Natsu after all. Besides, why would she always find herself daydreaming about him whenever he's not with her? Why would she even let him break and enter her apartment? She could have made any of her celestial spirit kick him out. So, why? But she didn't have to look further for the answers she needed. It was all to see his face, because the sight of him calmed her. She felt safe and loved whenever he was around. It was deeper than ever. There was only one problem.

"But, does he love me?" she asked herself and Levy.

"Maybe. We don't know yet. Why not ask him."

"Because I can't take another deep wound, Levy." Her eyes were suddenly clouded with tears that were ready to pour out. She placed her hand on her face just to get a hold of herself. She had been crying herself to sleep since Gray left her. It was only been weeks after she stopped crying. The wound was healed, but the pain hadn't gone away.

Levy, rubbing her friends back, tried to apologies for hurting her friend. Luckily for her, Gajeel loved her too. He may have hurt her couple of times but, he always try to make up for it.

"Sorry Lu-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you. But, I know that unless you the truth isn't out. You'll never be contented all your life because that's who you are." She was going to hug her when her friend stood up.

Levy was right. Lucy will never settle herself if she didn't know the truth. She never felt this with Gray before. This was stronger. She couldn't explain it. She didn't even know what to call it anymore. And she didn't care.

"Don't worry, Levy. I'll ask him, tomorrow when he's back from his mission."

Unfortunately for her, she came at a wrong timing when she tried to know what he felt for her.

The sun was setting when she got to the guild. The ld halls where as noisy and warm as the day she became it's member. "Hi Lucy-nee!" a young woman came screaming and waving at her. She turned to her left to see who it was. It was Mina, her very first recruit. She met her on one of her mission and saw she had potential. So, she brought her to the guild to be a member. She used both script and ice magic.

"Hi, Mina.", she said as she petted her head as when she came at the arm distance. "Where's Natsu and Happy?"

'Oh. He already came back but went out to sleep in his house. He said he didn't felt to get yelled at today. But, Happy is over there." The girl pointed at the sky-blue cat floating and holding something. She narrowed her eyes to get a clearer view and saw it was Carla. She and Happy was living together in their home near Fairy Hills. She noticed that Carla's stomach was getting bigger. She smile swept her face. Carla was pregnant at last. Happy was raving about what name the child would have.

"If it's a boy we'll name him Salmon. But if it's a girl then it would be Tuna!" he shouted with glee.

"No way!" his wife protested, "Do you want for our baby to have different fish defects!"

Another typical love quarrel, but Lucy was happy for both of them. She turned to Mina and told her she was going to Natsu's place in case someone asked for her. While walking to Natsu's place, her mind raced to one thought to another. _Do I tell him directly? Will I barge in? Do I wake him up gently or roughly? _Then she saw Natsu's house in front of her. She was about to open the door when she realized it was open. In instinct, she drew out her cloak of shadows. It was a reward on one of her mission and since the day she was almost kidnapped she never left the house without it. This cloak allows her to hide her from anyone even to those with super keen senses. It cloaked her magic, presence and smell from anyone. It hid her even from anyone's sight. She lightly entered Natsu's house and saw something that made her regret even planning this move. She saw Lisanna on top of Natsu, both of them were naked and sweaty. She never knew this would happen if she tried to visit here without permission. And what's worse was that, basing from their voices, both of them were about to cum when she entered. He was now screaming her name and she his.

To whom did she owe this unlucky, no, this most horrible and unfortunate fate of hers. She was dumbstruck. She froze in surprise and pain. She felt her heart shattered to a fine powder. Her knees became like jelly. She couldn't stand anymore. She didn't have the strength to but, her pride gave little strength. If she was to be seen here by those two, what would they think of her? Yeah, the cloak hid her but not the sounds she make. Natsu was toying with her. She loved him but he threw it away. Her grip to her cloak tightened. As silent as she entered she went out of that infernal house. After securing that she was a mile away from that house. She ran as fast as she could. The tears she held were suddenly flowing like a river. She can't believe that she was about to confess her feelings to that idiot pyromaniac. Her vision got blurry but she needed to be alone and cry her eyes out. She sill had the cloak on so she ran in the middle of the forest. It was a few kilometers away from Natsu's house. There she cried out loud as she could. She crossed her arms in front of her and hugged herself. She didn't know if anybody heard her, she didn't care. If anyone came, she would just pull her cloak and shush up until they go away. It hurt her seeing them together more than Gray had hurt her. She never knew Natsu was a playboy. God, she hated herself. Lisanna once told her that she was a virgin from the time they got drunk because they were celebrating their return to the old halls of Fairy Tail. Now she knew she could never love him again. Lisanna has given up herself to Natsu and who is she to waste such gift. It happened to Gray and her. He was her first, thinking they would never separate. That's what it all made it more painful when she broke up with Gray. She knew she could never get her purity back. She gazed at the stars ever beautiful and changing, never alone in the dark blue sky.

The next thing she knew was waking up in her apartment. She didn't know how she got there. She didn't remember walking back here. _ Maybe I was so depressed that I can't remember anything._ She slowly got up and went to wash her face. She filled her hands with water from the bathroom sink and dabbed it all over her face. In the corner of her eye she saw her reflection. She raced her head to see herself more clearly. Her hair had straws of grass and her face was stained with dirt. Apparently she forgot to shower last night. She went back to the living room for a towel and went to the tub. She filled it with cold water first, then warm. She went for a shower first before plunging to the bath. Her whole body ached, even her heart. She forced herself to leave the tub after her skin was so wrinkled like an old lady. She dressed her casual dress and was about to go to the guild when out of nowhere Natsu appeared with his trade mark grin. Seeing him made her blood boil after what she had seen last night.

" Hey, what's with the scary stare Luce?"

Without thinking she charged forward and sent a huge punch in the face (since she thought a slap was too good for him). "What the hell was that FOR!" he growled at her while holding his right jaw.

"I went to your house tonight." She said without any emotion. She and Natsu were shocked. She didn't know what came over to have said that.

"What did you see?"

"You and Lisanna on bed together." She said looking away. OOOOkkkaaayyy…. That was half the truth. But it was best for her if he didn't knew the whole, juicy detail.

"I'm sorry Luce…. I…"

Then she turned to him and smiled the sweetest smile she could muster.

"What are you talking about? I should be apologizing to you for entering without any notice or knocking."

Now she saw the confusion in his face that she needed to continue the charade she created.

"Then, why did you punch me?" as his eyes looked within Lucy's brown sapphire eyes.

"I punched you because you didn't wait until your marriage to claim her and for not locking the door, you idiot."

Then she took Natsu's hand and dragged him out of her apartment. In the middle of their walk she said, "Now you can never, ever come inside or near my house except for emergencies."

"Why not?"

"Because you now have a girlfriend silly. Lisanna has became a friend to me, I don't want her to think we have any affair. And I don't want another one calling me love rival. Juvia has already taken care of it."

"I guess so." He said with a long pouting mouth.

She suddenly stopped to her tracks. "Do you love her?". Apparently she caught him off guard. Because literally jumped out in shock. But he answered within half an hour.

"The truth Lucy I loved you more." _Loved, that gotta hurt._she told herself_. _ "But Lisanna was there for me in the past and now. It was painful for me when you and Gray got together. I was able to spend a lot of time with her and suddenly it didn't hurt so bad. She helped back on my feet. I knew you loved me only as a friend." He bowed his head down to hide his pain. Then looked up and continued, "But when you two broke up. I thought I could win you again. But then I realized, the things I did was not because I wanted something to happen between us. And what happened last night made me realize, I still love her."

She closed the distance between them and put her hands on Natsu's neck until their forehead touched. "I'm just making sure. Don't ever hurt her okay."

"Of course Luce I would never!" Then she broke her hold and slapped him in the head. "Ow. And what the hell was that for!"

"For being an idiot" she laughed out loud to cover the gurgled sound of tears being pushed back. "I forgot something back at the apartment. I'll head to the guild a little later." From her experience with Gray, she had started to learn on how to hide her emotions, and she was doing it pretty well to evade the keen eyes of the Dragon Slayer. She ran back to her apartment only to stop and look back to the man she loved and loved her but was too late to let it known to each other. It was that **that** made it so unbearably painful for her. At least in Gray's situation she managed to express her feelings. She hated secrets, but she knew if she let it be known she would lose her friend but also her pride. Her pride was the only thing left to her. Now she was talking like her father. But she knew he was right. The only thing that must be looked out for is pride, her pride as a celestial spirit, as an heir to the Heartfilia name, and soon she would bring her family's pride to stand once more. _Yes!_ She could make herself busy once more. First she needs to buy their whole land back like she always wanted to. Then' while being a mage for the guild she could make business. Her job as a mage gave her opportunity to travel all over Fiore or maybe beyond that. But first she needed to rank up. She needed to be an S-class…

She was lost in her memories, that she felt like she had re-lived it all over again. Weeks after the confrontation with Natsu and Lisanna's relationship spread through the guild. Luckily, she was away training on a secluded place when the planning and wedding took place. She had a feeling she'll be likely to be chosen as a bride's maid again. And seeing the man she loved secretly was being wed was very painful. Of course she was happy for both of them. But she couldn't help getting hurt from seeing them together.

She didn't know if it was just her or the water was getting warmer than before. Suddenly she felt like she was being boiled alive back at the time when Natsu and Romeo tried to melt her out Gray's Ice Sphere when they all had a snowball fight which ended up being another brawl out of the open. Then she felt the water's temperature go unbearably up, which made her retreat back at the bank. When she reached land she looked back. She saw a red sphere which looked like a lacrima. But this was different because it had something stuck in it. She quickly wore her undies, took her keys and went to check it out. Curious she got closer trying to make out what she saw until it was right in front of her. Someone had been digging a whole under a lake and now lava was pouring out of the hole. She read something about the surrounding mountains being not what it looks like in the travel guide, then she remembered. They weren't mountain but inactive volcanoes. Legend has it that when dragons roamed with the humans. A fire dragon went out of control and started punching holes at each mountain top and melted the rock and ground inside which, became the surrounding volcanoes. When the dragon died, he instilled all his power in a very special lacrima stone and buried under the lake protected by Lava Elementals.

"These people will get what's coming to them" she said as she fiddled with her keys and took out Aquarius. She was going to dipped it in to the water something grabbed her at the back. It had put a muscled arm around her waist locking both her arms from her elbows and had put another to hold her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. Apparently, it had also blocked her nose so she couldn't breathe. She struggled but was to no avail. She was going to pass out when she felt something warm and lean on her back. She then heard a familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard for a long time. A friend who had been her first "forced" kissed in her innocent life back then.…a kiss she longed to feel again…


	4. cHAPTER 4: JOLTING LIGHT

**DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!: **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS!

But enjoy reading.^^

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** What the hell is wrong with you?

**Me:** What did I do?

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** The hell with the smiley faces. You're so fucking weird.

**Me:** Hey! I'm just happy people are reading this. What's wrong with that?

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** *Tch* Crazy old hag.

**Me: **Wha... If I'm crazy, then what do you call yourself. Laughing all by yourself. PSYCHO BITCH!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** ... *blush*

**Me:** Ehhh... Why're you blushing? Sick freak.

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** ...

**Me:** Wait a minute. What did you do to this chapter?

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** No...no...nothing. *Looking away*

**Me**: I know that look. What did you do? You cunt!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** *stand up and walks to the door* *Tch* So loud. I'm outta here. *Slams door*

**Me:** I'm sorry if for the wrong spelling and grammars that she made. *Bows*

CHAPTER 4

"Sush up, Missy. Or you'll get us caught! And stop squirming! God." he whispered with an assertive tone. He had dragged her to the nearest bush that was big enough to hide them both near the enemy where they can observe without alerting them. He was practically hugging her. He could smell that same lavender scent through her hair and can feel her silky soft skin. He only got this closer to her when he kissed her that one time. Yet, he seemed so familiar with it now. Every time he would smell those lavender he knew Lucy was near. And when she would cover his eye and made him guess who it was he knew it was Lucy just by the feeling of her hands. He was getting aroused just by being close to her. No one has ever made him feel that way.

She was wriggling under her arms. Damn, he was getting turned on by just feeling her move under his arms. He couldn't think straight. Unwittingly, he leaned forward to get closer to the lavender-smelling gold hair of hers. He pressed his body closer to hers as he felt his body heat up as he was covered with silk skin of the prey he has on his hands. _Prey._ When did he consider her a prey? He was losing his control. The slightest movement made him hot beyond compare. He tried to warn himself about the situation at hand. They were in trouble and his reward was at stake here. This woman has distracted him from his main purpose. He was starting to regain control, when her wriggling got more violent. She was turning him on faster. If this goes on he would surely lose control. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to make her stop. On impulse he growled at her saying "Stay still would you? Damn it." He coated it with his impatience and anger so that she wouldn't notice what he was currently feeling now. He didn't want her to know it yet. Not yet, but soon most likely.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

But how could she? Except for the fact that she's feeling ticklish from him whispering in her ear, the tingly feeling from her nape down to her spine and the warm strong and lean figure that she leans on, she couldn't breathe. He was covering her nostril damn it. His whole hand was too damn huge that it covered her mouth which leads to his finger index covering her nose hole. She tried to wriggle her face free of his hand. But he was overpowering her.

"Stay still, would you? Damn it." growled in a low voice with impatience as her wriggling was getting more violent. She sensed longing in his voice, like someone trying to stop himself to devour a last piece of meat that wasn't supposed to be eaten. Then again, it could be the result of a mind lacking of air. Her lung can't take it anymore. She felt that her lungs shrank back to her rib cage. She was running out of air fast and she's got a feeling that he doesn't intend on letting go.

_ Oh, well…. _She did what she only knew she could do. She stomped on the ground in in front of her to grope for ground. When she was sure it was good enough she tilted her head up ward to lock her crown with his lower chin and thrusted her whole body so that Laxus fell back in to a tree that he was leaning on. As soon as his hand fell out of her face, she gulped large fluffs of air.

As he fell, he let out a short yelp but low enough to keep their presence hidden but loud enough for the enemy to notice. Quickly she turned around and covered his mouth which created a low rustle.

"What was that?!" said someone in a coat. It was red with small slits with black rim for pockets with small gold button on them. She figured he was the leader because she observed how he bossed all the others around.

"In the bushes behind us." said a little man who was taller than Lucy only slightly. _Oh no our covers blown! _She told herself in panic. But she quickly overcame it when two squirrels jumped down her cleavage. She almost jumped in surprise, but was able to stop herself with her mind in the danger at hand. The soldier was about to poke the bush, as if the squirrels knew their cue, they jumped out of the bushes and chase each other in front of the enemy. "Just two squirrels!" then the soldier turned back to stand guard on his original post. Lucy sighed in relieved, but careful because the guards might hear them. Then, she turned to Laxus and slowly took off the hand that she tried to cover his mouth. As she withdrew her hand, she saw what she has done to him. He had bitten his lower lip from the impact and was now bleeding. "What the hell was that for, Goldie!" he growled again through his clenched teeth. Unbelievably, the guards weren't able to hear him even though she was sure that it was loud enough for her to hear in a mile.

"What the hell am I doing? You're humongous hand blocked my nostrils and suffocated me, you idiot! " she growled back in a whisper-like voice with all her fingers balled into a fist in each hand while, her arms stiffened in anger.

*Tch…* "Whatever…" he pouted while looking away. For a moment, she thought it was kinda cute. _ Well anyway, back to the main problem. _she scolded herself. She leaned to the edge of the bush to get a closer picture.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

_What the hell is she doing?_ he asked himself. She was leaning towards the peep holes of the bush and was standing up on all fours. It made her butt pointing at him. He was practically staring at it and was tempted and ready to plunge at her. It was like she was teasing him without knowing. Damn, he was getting turned on again. She was torturing him harshly. What did he do to deserve this? He didn't know that his hand was large enough to cover half of her face and may have accidentally suffocated her. It wasn't right. He didn't deserve such punishment to go to through hell with this. He could have had her right then and there, but he couldn't with these many people around them threatening to find them anytime. And besides, he was on a mission. He couldn't probably just dump it in the air just for her. Could he? He pinched his nose to grab hold of reality again. Her headbutt did good in returning him to his sane state. But the sight she made was making him lose his mind again. _You're not going to break my sanity again, Goldie._ At the thought of that he swiftly closed the distance between them. He knew if he saw the enemies his brain would focus. *Wrong*. Because when he closed the distance, his heart went wild and with his dragon senses he could hear hers too.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

"What do you think their doing?" He asked at her. She felt his warm breath on her neck which made her shiver. She didn't notice that Laxus has already bridge the gap she made a minute ago. It seemed he had already recovered with the lip thing. And now their bodies were a hair away from each other. It made her uneasy and hot. No really. She felt her own temperature was rising up and her heart created crazy rushed beats. She couldn't stand it, but for them to get out of this mess she needed to ignore it.

"I think their digging for the dragon lacrima that was to have been buried in the middle of the lake, according to a legend."

"Well, since you're already here why don't you help me for a while?"

"What's in it for me?" narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

*Tch*"Fine then don't. I can take care of it myself." He was just about to stand up when she grabbed his furred leather coat that he always wore. "I was Just asking." She grumbled under her breathe while looking down like someone who was trying to hold on dear life while trying to hide her undoubtful wanting…. Her needing for him to be that close again to get her strength to from him…. Like a growing vine to a wall clinging for ground.


	5. CHAPTER 5: STAR IN A LIGHTNING STORM

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I got sick and I couldn't stand computers for more than 3 minutes. But to make it up to all of those who waited patiently. I will add 2 new chapters^^. HOPE YOU ALL WON'T MIND.

**Me:** Ughhh... my head feels like someone threw a brick at me. *moves a little sees red brick pieces on the bed* What! You really threw a brick at me!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **Got a problem? You kept groaning in your sleep I can't write the two chapters we promised with you whining. But it worked you stop groaning. But then you started snoring, by GOD. Your the only person I know who could snore like a elephant.

**Me:** It doesn't mean you have to do that!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah you're so loud. By the way we don't own fairy tail. *throws brick at me*

**Me: **ZZZZZZZ

Slowly, he went to kneel back down. He suddenly feel his cheeks heat up, and thanked god that Lucy wasn't looking straight at him or she would have saw it. Looking back to their enemies, they have lacrima-powered digging equipment. He estimated that they are more than a hundred. if it were the soldiers he was to care about, then he wouldn't need her help. But seeing how thick and huge the machine was, he knew he could use up all his power taking care of it but not enough left to deal with the soldiers. "Do you have any plan Goldie?" he asked as if to assure himself she was alright.

"Wait just a minute and I might come up with a plan. But this means I get half of the reward, don't I." she replied.

"90:10"

"50:50"

"70:30"

"80:40"

"Fine," then they shook hands, he squeezed it lightly. Her hand was soft and warm. his whole hand looked like it swallowed hers. And then, he felt the same irresistible sensation, he let go in fear it might deepen.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

The slight squeeze he gave her hand sent up a bolt of lightning. It resonated throughout her body. She felt warmth from his hand transfer to her whole body. it felt good, but he let go. He have let the cold breeze take its place. Absent-mindedly, she thought how good it felt caged in his arms. If they weren't in trouble and if he hadn't tried to suffocate her, she could've enjoyed the embrace and might snuggled against his muscled arms. His hand radiated his warmth to her body rapidly just a minute ago. _What if... kyaaaa... Your mind is wondering where it doesn't need to be, Lucy! _She scolded herself, how in the blue skies is that going to help with their current situation. Then, she noticed him looking at her intently. "What?" shooting him with a puzzling look. A small smile tugged on the edge of his lips. "Nothing." he replied and went back to focus his attention with the enemies.

Then she remembered about the enemies. She figured that Laxus power wasn't enough for the soldiers if you put the machines in the equation. Then, if the legend was true, she had to put in consideration the elementals that was supposed to guard the lacrima. The legend might not be true, but basing from experience, she had experienced a lot of legends coming true. If they were to attack now before they awaken they might have a chance. She pulled Laxus closer so she could whisper her plan into his ear. She felt his body touch hers. It made her shiver and made her realize how really cold she was.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

He felt every muscle in his body tightened as she pulled him close. It was so sudden that he thought he was going to fall out of balanced. He felt the words tingle at the back of his spine. Her voice was so comforting to hear. He didn't understand much his mind was else where. He was in fantasy land with Lucy. He was showering her with kisses while in turn was whispering sweet promises and nibbles on his earlobe. They were about to do something incredible when she broke off he was still dazed and when she stopped he shot a confused stare.

"Do you understand the plan?" she said while his trail broke off.

"Huh?.." still confused.

"Did you hear what I said?" she was starting to get annoyed.

"Nope." He just said it straight and plain. He didn't have the right mind right now to make any excuses.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

She face-palmed herself pulling her face slowly as if trying to erase something from her face. She was starting to tick. It took up a lot of courage to do that. She was almost tempted to lick his ear. His husky manly smell was driving her nuts! She almost stammered because her teeth were clattering of the cold. Her back was bare for the wind to lick making her shiver while her front was getting burned from the warmth of his body.

"Just attack when I tell you to, but be careful not to use all of your magic. Make sure you only use it in one-forth amount. I need it to go out sudden so it can increase some momentum." she was to fixed up with the plan to snap right now.

"Fine, are we going to do it right now?" He asked as he started to stand but was stopped. "I'll go first." She said as she was crouching down, making sure that none of the guards notice her. Laxus was about to rebel and said something about a man must be the bait but was stopped in the mid of his sentence when she cupped his face with both her hands.

"Jeez... Your starting to sound like Elfman you know! Relax, I got this" she smiled and gave a wink at him then went out to greet her opponents. If she wants to do this right she needed to be swift. She took out Aries, Sagittarius and Aquarius.

She ran closing the distance between her and the nearest enemy.

"I open thee, Gate of the Ram and Gate of the Centaur. Aries! Sagittarius!" she called up.

"What the..." a guard startled with surprise as he tried to aim.

"Did we come in too loud? Sumimasen." Aries said in apologetic tune. "Why did you called? Moshi, moshi." saluting at her. "Aries, gather the enemy in one place with your Wool Rope." turning to Sagittarius she commanded "Sagittarius, use your Iron Arrows and shoot as many of it as you can to the machines."

With a nod from both of them, they did what she has told them to do. Aries, went head on and met the enemies half-way. She landed an upper-cut with the enemy nearest to her. The enemy spiraled into the sky and landed on the reinforcements. 3 of them were closing in to shoot but Aries swiftly closed lined the in coming fourth, then did a Jump Spin kick right into their faces landing on both feet she jumped, much higher than before. "Wool Rope" she shouted in mid-air. Pink fluffs of wool came down and coiled every last soldier including the boss and grew tighter and tighter every minute.. Her technique seemed more like a snake than a rope. Lucy was able to develop this move on her training for her S class exam. All were trapped within her wool even the machines.

While this was happening, Sagittarius lunged an arrow attack. She also managed to develop the move on her training. Sagittarius was now able to add elements in his arrows. "Thousand Iron Rain" *swoosh* All at once the metal arrows were all over the place. all the machines were hit at the right place. It seemed he was able to pinpoint the machines weakness without being told. *boom**boom* parts of the machines have fallen off. she Then dipped Aquarius key. "I open thee, Gate of the Water bearer. Aquarius!" "What do you want, Lucy? I was in the middle of a date with Scorpio, you intruding pesky little girl." she complained. "Then do your job quick and right so I can send you back!" Lucy growled back. All through the years, she had learned how to argue with Aquarius so basically they can go hand on hand. "Fine, fine. Grumpy old woman. Find a husband already you can surely lighten up." Really, she was going to her nerves again. She knew this wasn't the right time to argue. It seemed that her demand on her was upgrading as well, from boyfriend to husband. What does she thinks of her vending machine that you could get anything you want from it?

"I can argue with you and win later, right now I need you to use Oceania cover everything with it."

Obediently she did. She arched her body and large quantity rushed in the jar. After filling it she raised it high above her head. Lucy raised her hand and mixed her magic within the jar which twinkled and floated like fireflies. Aquarius used the lake's water to levitate high enough to see all her target. "If you wash me away with them I'll make sure **Scorpio** gets a spanking, you hear!" She shouted loud enough to hear. *Tch* "She saw through." she murmured to herself not caring if her master heard it or not. Then, released high pressured water out of her jug and, like the ocean, created a big wave crushing anyone and any thing before her. As Aquarius finished she told Aries "Quick Aries, use wool rope and get Aquarius out of there!" and she did with great haste. "What the hell are you doing Lucy?!" But she didn't answer, instead she turned to where Laxus was hiding and shouted "NOW!"

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

Lucy has gone strong. He realized while she was fighting. He can see that her magic had evolved and upgraded her celestial spirits as well. He was worried she might overdo it. But he had to have faith and besides she had a plan as well as she was a member of the strongest guild in Fiore. _C'mon already, call out now! _he was practically screaming to himself right now. He was worried for her alright. He acknowledged it. He'll have a serious injury to see her get wounded or just scratched although not physical. He wanted to come out already but, if he did then, he might put her in danger. Then, she called out. He barged out of the bushes practically ripping his favorite coat. but he didn't care as long as he can fight beside her and make sure she's alright.

He did as she told him. He made sure that he gauged his power before releasing it. He gave it a sudden jolt of his lightning. As he did, the jolt he gave spread like fire to a gasoline. he noticed that the wool that surrounded them was soaking wet. It became its gasoline. Then he saw the arrows on top of every machine. He imagined it to be very sharp since he could only see half of the arrow. It became a conductor and whatever was inside it toasted like a bread. One by one, the machines died and the soldiers withered away from being electrocuted. They were still breathing but was unable to move in pain.

He looked at her and saw that she only unleashed the same amount of power as he did. She was incredible. She was now at a spar with Erza. He blinked twice, he couldn't believe that she was this powerful, a star that hid its brilliance from the others to make sure she doesn't out shine the others. Unconsciously, a faint smile was drawn on his lips, his features seemed to soften too. He never really knew she could have been that powerful. He should have expected this much since she was an S class mage after all. Then, it was her turn to stare. She ducked her head and touch the back of her head, combing her hair. He saw that she was blushing under his gaze and she was trying to hide it from the moon light and his vision. But, the shadows didn't hide it. More like emphasized it. Light and dark tugging for her pink, soft, sweet lips. He wanted to taste it again. He wanted to know if it had gone sweeter or not. As his gaze lowered he saw her tempting body again. She was wearing nothing but her underwear. He wanted to touch her again, to feel those soft breast of hers in his hand and against his chest. Then, he saw her smile a little. She had a gorgeous smile. He had envied Natsu and Gray. They were always teamed up with her. They always get to see her smiles, touch and see her face everyday.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

"What?" she asked with a puzzling look. But he didn't answer her, instead was met by Aquarius. *pang* "What the hell, Lucy?!". She had hit Lucy with the butt of her jug. "OW. That hurt you stupid skank!" she yelled. Lucy had been infected with Gray and Natsu's name calling. Aries and Sagittarius had pulled her Aquarius away. "Marry already. Being single and all have made you lose you mind. Attacking me with Aries, you wanna die?!" She was getting scarier by the minute. She was going to open her mouth and say something when Laxus interrupted "Be thankful of her. If she hadn't pulled you away then, you might have been fried."

"Who's this guy?" Aquarius asked while closing in with a nasty look on her face. Natsu and Gray would've ran from Aquarius with tails behind their legs if she stared at them like that. But Laxus was different, he stood his ground and said with a mischievous grin "His boyfriend." He said straight to her face. Lucy was taken a back at this, even Aquarius. But she gave a heartfelt laughter then turned to Lucy. "So that's your type." she said with a wry smile on her face behind her jar to cover her face. "I guess his okay standing his ground against me. If he was those two he would've high tailed away from here. Hehehe..." Lucy turned to her and said with a pouting mouth "I don't have to argue with you go back to your date already." Then, waved her keys "You too, Aries, Sagittarius." With that, a light flashed and all of them vanished to thin air.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

He didn't Know what came over him to say that. He just didn't like the way Aquarius had treated her. but, the sound of it was somewhere awfully right for him to say. He liked the sound of it. She was staring at him confused with what just happened. He was going to say something to explain his self when a huge earthquake stopped all thoughts. He started to breathe again. He just noticed that he was holding his breathe when that fish-woman started snarling at her. Suddenly, two huge lava came out of nowhere. Slowly it began to form. The earthquake had stopped when the lava finished its transformation. They looked like 2 glob, muscular monsters. They were as big as the old fairy tail before it was , he looked at Lucy and she looked at him. Both of them smiled and knew what was going to happen next. "I'll answer any questions later. For now..." the he turned to the elementals. "let's take care of the big glob of red piss."

"Fine by me. As long as you answer the question with all your honesty. If you got any?" she challenged.

"Well, we'll see."

Then both of them lunged, taking one opponent for themselves. It seemed that this star had been caught up in a lightning storm which doesn't end.


	6. CHAPTER 6: HIDDEN FEELINGS

The two Lava elementals lunged at her with great speed. Lucy swiftly ran on her right so both of the elementals would move away from each other. This way, she figured, she could distance it to make sure that it only focused at her and not accidentally attack Laxus who was running on his left. She figured he might be thinking the same thing. Quickly, she drew out a key and said, "I open thee, Gate of the Southern Cross. Crux!" "What do you need, Lucy?" Crux asked while he floated as fast as Lucy. "Analyze the enemy. I think its no ordinary Elemental. See if they have any weaknesses." She commanded the old cross. "Of course." Then he started floating with his eyes closed, a big bubble in his nose while following Lucy where ever she went.

She stopped when she reached where she left her things. She took out her Fleuved'étoiles. She managed to quickly snatch it from the clothes she stripped before going in the lake. It seemed that her worse thoughts had come true. But, if these things came out of the legends, then these were not just ordinary elemental. She quickly turned around and faced her opponent. While she waited for Crux to finish, she needed to hold his attention for a while. _I need to do something. _She whispered to herself. She fiddled with her keys and thought who would fit the bill. Then she decided, "I open thee, Gate of the Chisel, Caelum." With a blink of an eye Caelum appeared. "beep, beep, be beep, beep" *What is it master?* "Change into Flying Cyclops form and attack it with all you've got." She commanded. The little robot obeyed, with a blink of an eye it flew behind the elemental. *pyung, pyung* It shot blue lasers out of its eye. The elemental retaliated and tried to swat it with its lava hand. But the little guy was too fast and was able to dodge it. Then, it came to its face and fired another. *pyung, pyung, pyung* the third shot landed on its eye. It blew away half its face. "Yes!" she shouted with confidence. But, to her dismay the monster regenerated. It was now more annoyed than before. It tried to smash the Caelum  
but was able to barely avoid it by a hair. "This will take forever." She told Caelum. Then suddenly Crux blurted "I got it. You were right Lucy. The Lava Elemental that the dragon used is no ordinary. He created them out of his saliva and the fire in them is of his own. It's practically that you are fighting with a dragon But Natsu's power won't be able to fight this one because the fire in them is like Natsu's. He can't eat them and their power will only grow when fired with fire. Gray's power is of little help. In order to destroy it you need Ice and Water coming from both front and back at the same time." "And how will I do that?" she irritatingly said to him. "I don't know" he said he shrugged. "Fine, Gate close." She commanded. The elemental seemed to have noticed her and went straight to her direction. It has ignored the flying bot. _Oh crap! _ she said to herself and started to run. If the monster would fight her here then there would be a huge forest fire burning her reward and her things in it. She ran towards the lake. The lake's temperature had dropped a little making it bearable for her to walk in it. She stopped when the water level was on above her knees. _Okay now I have pulled it in the water. All I need is the ice. _She thought to herself. Where could she get ice within there location? She needed to think hard and quickly. When in water, her speed decreases to a half. So running around wasn't an option. Then she became conscious of her surroundings. It seemed that it had cornered her in a spot where two walls were jagged and closed her every route. Then it hit her. "I open thee, Gate of the Twins. Gemini"

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Change to Gray, and wait for my orders to attack with Ice Ray." She shouted

"Okay."

After they copied Gray, she called out "Caelum change to flight mode and come here." *zoom* it had fly passed the monster and made it lose its balance and fell to its knee. The little bot had stopped in front of her. She hopped above it and stood on its back. She recalled when she practiced doing this. Every time she tried to do this she always wore shorts because the first time she did this with a skirt have been a disaster. She always fell trying to push down her skirt making her lose concentration and balance. "Use Hyper speed and hover behind him." It floated above and past the monster with a speed of light making her invisible to her opponent. When she was sure it hadn't noticed her she dangle the tip of the Fleuve d'étoiles and maneuvered it to coil on its neck. The elemental noticed and was about to turn around. "Jump high and attack him now." She said as loud as she can and jumped down to the water. "Ice Make: Ray" he casted as he jumped as high as he can. She pulled monster making it fall on its back. As it landed into the water the ice ray hit its mark at the same water swallowed its body and made a loud hiss, while the ice ray pushed down creating a high pressure of cold and hot air. Slowly the elemental swelled up, Lucy had ordered Caelum to swift by Gemini and snatched where he stood while flying away as fast as possible. The monster exploded into bits some became ice and fell to  
the shore while some bits fell to the water killing their fire with a hiss. "It's time we helped Laxus." She said to Gemini and Caelum.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" he shouted.  
It was a direct hit.

Only its lower body was left but, it grew an upper body again. "Darn it! It just regenerates whenever I hit it." He complained while gritting his teeth. It seemed that this thing was harder to deal with than he thought. "I hope she's okay." He whispered to himself. He didn't care if he exhausted his magic right now his mind was more focused on Lucy's safety. Not knowing if she was alright or something bad had happened to her. He needed to deal with this one quick so he can help her already.

"Stay down you piece of volcano shit!" he shouted to it. He was getting irritated at this point. He had hot it a million times but it just returns to normal. He felt like throwing punches in the water. He can't even damage it just a little. "Laxus!" he heard her call out.

"Lucy!" he shouted with relief.

She was alright. And it seemed that she finished her opponent already. Then he returned his focus on his enemy. Now he can concentrate, he wouldn't have to worry about her. "Laxus." she said as she landed beside him, "You can't destroy it with your element. You need Ice and Water for that."

"Sounds like a job for Gray and Juvia." He smirked, but he remembered what had happened between the three and glanced cautiously to see if she's alright. But he saw her smiling at what he said.

"Yeah, good thing I have an ice maker within reach." she said.

He must've registered the confusion on his face because she smiled a little wider when she looked at him. Then, he noticed Gray beside her. Something snapped in him.

"What's he doing here?" he roared at her with irritation.

"He's here to help." She said and hopped once more on a little machine that looked like an eyeball with mechanical wings. She turned to Gray "C'mon, just like we did with the other one." "Okay, this will be a piece of cake." Gray called back. *swoosh* then she was up in the sky. She positioned herself at the back of the monster and managed to wrap her whip on its neck. "Ice Make: Ray!" He heard Gray say above him. It seemed he jumped in the air without him noticing. The next move Lucy made his heart skip a beat. She jumped down the hovering thing and pulled the monster on its back. Something went wrong because as she landed she slipped and now was on her side. Gray had already casted his magic on the monster. It was now going to hit the target hard. But the monster was falling right on top of Lucy. _ Shit _"Lucy! Watch out!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

She was in trouble, she knew that. She needed to get away but she can't. It seemed that she broke her left ankle when she fell. She needed to think fast. She needed to get out of there or she'll be cooked meat. "Caelum!" she shouted and with great haste the bot rushed towards her. She grabbed its wings "Go!" she instructed. It went away while dragging her as fast as it could. The monster was on its back and was being crushed with ice. Then, she was covered with darkness.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

He saw the monster swell up and explode. A mist cover the area as the last one fell. It had exploded to chunks, iced chunks to be correct. "LUCY!" he shouted so he could be heard through the hissing of the water. "LUCY!" Gray shouted beside him. He was being irritated with his presence again, but he needed to set it aside. He needed to find Lucy. He only saw her get swooped by the flying metal eyeball. But he didn't know if she was able to get out of there in time. Then he saw something gleamed. Frantically, he rushed to it thinking it must've been the metal eyeball. And it seemed he was right,  
it was the eyeball and beside it was Lucy knocked out unconscious. She was clinging on its wing. He rushed beside her, with his left hand on the back of her neck and the other, supporting her back to straighten her. "Lucy! Lucy!" he was trying to wake her up like she had fallen asleep.

"Mmmmm…." She groaned.

_She's fine. _He said to himself and surveyed the rest of her. She was shivering and wet. There weren't any scratch on her body but, then the mist scattered revealing her feet. It seemed that her ankle was broken and 3 chunks of the ice pierced her skin. One chunk was stuck just below her knee, the second one was on the middle of her leg while the other one he found at her foot "So that's why she couldn't move away." A voice behind him said. He had forgotten about Gray who was behind them and was currently watching the scene he put up. "What are you looking at?" he barked at him. "You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone at the guild." he smirked. "You should go away now."

He said trying to be emotionless and cold. He saw how hurt Lucy was when they broke up. He would see her laughing at everyone's jokes and rumble, but beneath it all, he saw the sadness in her eyes.

It was Gray and Juvia's engagement party and unfortunately for him he had just gone by to get another mission. He was coming down the stairs when Lucy suddenly appeared out of no where. She was  
looking down so he supposed that she didn't see him. "Hey, was'sup Goldie?" he called on her with a smirk. But when she looked up to him and met his eyes he saw something wasn't right. Her eyes became cloudy. She had a hurt look on her face. He hadn't seen her like this. He always saw her with a radiating and warm smile that always made his day with those crystal clear sapphire eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said in a low but surprised voice. He must've caught her off guard because she suddenly changed.

She smiled and said, "It's my house. I'm trying to save up to buy my house back. But Natsu and the others just keep on overdoing it so the rewards always end up short." He can see straight to her eyes that **that **wasn't the problem. She must've recognized his doubts at her because she excused herself and went straight past him. He slowly came down the stairs and looked back but he didn't saw her so he continued to go down stairs. Later that day, Freed told him about Gray and Juvia's wedding. He also told him that Lucy hides her emotions well. When he asked why he could have said that, he replied that Lucy broke up with Gray and not after a week or so he started dating Juvia. He began to despise Gray after that. He didn't know why, which also made him more pissed at him.

"I guess your right. She might not show it, but she's still gets hurt whenever I'm using this form"

"What?!" he looked back only half way so he couldn't drop Lucy. He was startled with that for a moment.

When he was going to open his mouth Gray changed to two little dolls with a sad and a smiling face. He recognized these two. He remembered she called it out on the Grand Magic Games. It was one of her Celestial spirits. He recalled seeing them transform to Lucy with her fight against Flare. He suddenly laughed at himself while he moved to face Lucy again in his arms. She was snuggled at his chest. He  
laughed at how he was acting. He knew there was something different with this Gray. But he ignored it because he was so pissed off seeing his face. _Jealous _he said to himself. But he had to admit he was when he saw her with Gray.

"What are you laughing about?" both of the dolls asked in chorus while clinging on his shoulder.

"None of your business." He answered and chuckled. Both of the dolls looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're going back to the spirit world. Since you're here you can take care of her." "Fine, I'll take care of her so go already before you drain her power."

With that they we're gone with the metal eyeball. He had placed his right hand on the back of her knee. With Lucy in his arms, he lifted her up with ease. He didn't know why Happy always complain about carrying her. She wasn't heavy at all. She was perfect just in every angle, even in his eyes.


	7. CHAPTER 7:LIGHTNING'S JOURNEY

Sorry for the wait^^ after the fight scene

**I don't own Fairy Tail just this story**

She was unconscious in his arms. She was also bleeding from  
the wounds she received from the elemental. He felt her chest go slowly up and  
down. It was the only sign he could see from her that she was still alive. This  
idea was the only one that was keeping him sane. He figured, if he panicked and  
didn't take care of her wounds first, then he would lose her forever. The  
feeling of her warm body against his was sensational. He liked the way she felt  
in his hands. She perfectly fit in his arms, like she was meant to be there.  
And his arms are only for her and nobody else. He had carried her to the shore  
with her keys in his safely in his hands. He knew that she would go berserk if  
she lost them. She told him once that she treated her spirits as friends. And  
it was hard for anyone in their guild to lose their friends. When he reached  
the shore, he tried to lay her on the sand but thought twice. If he was to lay her  
there, then her wound would get dirty and she might get infections. He lifted  
her upper body higher so he could carry her on his shoulder. He looked like an  
evil villain carrying a kidnapped princess on his shoulder. He smiled a bit  
from that thought. With his free left hand he slowly took of his furred leather  
coat. It was large enough for Lucy to use as a blanket. He laid the coat on the  
dirt. Although he didn't want it to get dirty because it was hard to take off  
mud stains. He should know, because he had been washing his own clothes. After  
making sure that the coat was flat on the ground and there were no rocks on it,  
he laid her down gently as if one wrong move might shatter this fragile  
creature into bits. If she did, his heart would shatter with her. He knew the  
feeling of losing someone you love. As he carefully laid her foot down she  
whimpered with pain but still unconscious. He winced as if he was the one who  
was hurting.

He went to the bags on beside them. Laxus dug his way  
through. He searched for a first aid kit, thinking she was smart enough to  
bring one. But before he could find it he found different things in there.  
First he saw a stack of paper. But he didn't try to read it. He needed to find  
the kit first. Besides, he knew that she was writing novels and was known  
throughout the entire guild. He guessed that these were her current work  
judging from the thickness of it. He had set it aside and had set down his  
headphones on it so the wind couldn't blow it away. Then he started to dig  
again, and found something he shouldn't probably see. He froze for a moment and  
blushed so hard that his face turned into a ruby. He forced himself to slowly  
reach a handful of it and set it aside. It was like the world's gravity was  
getting stronger and had made him move sluggishly. He succeeded on getting a  
handful. He slowly lifted them up until it was on his eye level. He knew that  
it was impossible to neither be heavy and yet he felt that he couldn't possibly  
lift them up any higher nor move his hands any farther. When it was in front of  
his eyes, he grew redder than any man can ever be. He felt like any time soon  
his nose would start to bleed. He tried to look away from it by bowing his head  
but, it didn't help because every joint in his body (including his neck) had  
frozen too. Heat was building up in his body, specially his loins, but his whole  
body was like as hard as ice. In his hands was Lucy's….. He didn't want to  
recognize it. He didn't want his brain to register what he was holding. But  
sadly, his thoughts was quicker than light. ….UNDERWEAR. He was holding Lucy's  
underwear. They were made of laces and silk judging from the texture he was  
feeling in his hands. He saw the panties matched with the bras that got tangled  
with his hand. With all his will power, he forced his hand to move where the  
papers were. His fingers were glued together and wouldn't let go. But he had to  
for Lucy's sake. He kept reminding himself that Lucy might wake up and saw what  
he was doing. From any person's view one idea strikes first in their minds.  
That idea made his fingers go back to his control and dropped it. Suddenly he  
noticed one of them was left in the bag. He grabbed and reached for it. Then,  
with his right and left index fingers he slowly spread it wide while lifting it  
to his eyes. _ God! Why are you so cruel to me today? Why?  
Why? Why?! _He asked himself. It was Lucy's panty. It was black, and like  
the others was made of laces and silk. Then he noticed something, he wasn't an  
expert in women's underwear, but heard a lot from Evergreen and Cana about  
underwear for women. It was a G-string. He swallowed hard. He felt himself  
getting harder and harder. _What would she  
look like if she wore this? I bet it would fit perfectly and it will give a  
nice view of her luscious ass. _he told himself. Thankfully there was still  
a part of his brain that was sane enough to remind him once again of his  
situation. He quickly set it aside with the others while pinching the bridge of  
his nose. She might be bleeding to death while he was a rock sculpture thinking  
perverted thoughts with Lucy's underwear. He needed to hurry up and find it  
before his mind leaves him again. Luckily, she was smart enough to bring one.  
He took it out of the bag and went straight to Lucy. He knelt down with one  
knee near her left leg. The iced rocks were not too deep as he feared.  
Carefully, he took it out one by one. Every time he yanked one out, she winced.  
He felt all the pain she was feeling. Even though he did it gently, he still  
felt her suffering. Like he was the one causing her pain. He got through the  
last iced rock on her foot. He had put on some disinfectant on each wound, she  
whimpered, he backed a little. They were like this until he had bandaged her  
wounds from above the knee down to the sole of her foot. Then he leaned backed  
to a tree close to them. He didn't do much, yet he felt so exhausted. He tilted  
his head back to look at the skies. It was a beautiful night full of stars. But  
he had the brightest star in the sky right in front of him, sleeping. He gazed  
to the star before him. She was sleeping peacefully but was still shivering from  
the cold. He tried to make a bon fire but as he tried to walk, his foot gave  
out and he stumbled down the ground. _ Fuck. I might have used all my magic fighting  
those bastards. _He could stand, yes, but he couldn't last just walking a  
few meters. He had to rest for a bit. He turned to where the soldiers were.  
They were still surrounded by the pink fluffy wool that Lucy's spirit made.  
They were still as a rock.

Then his eyes wandered back to Lucy. She was still shivering  
and he heard her teeth clatter. He couldn't just set a bush on fire or the  
whole forest will burn. So, he mustered all of his strength and walked towards  
her. She was just three walks away from him, so he still had the strength to  
carry her towards the spot where he rested a while ago. He took his coat with him and  
move towards the tree. Then, slumped back against the tree, then slowly he let  
gravity pull his body down in to a seating position. Lucy was now on his lap.  
She was pressing her face harder into his chest. His right hand held her right  
side so she could lean her head more comfortably towards him. And with his left  
he lifted the coat and forced it to come down *Flap, flap* it took away some of  
the dirt of his coat. Then with the clean side, he covered them both with it. He  
hugged her tight. She felt so nice to his skin. He loved the way she snuggled  
on his chest. She curled her feet closer to his side. He touched her leg; she  
shuddered from the heat of his hands. He looked at her face. Their faces were a  
thread away. She looked more beautiful than ever. His eyes traced the lines and  
curves of her face, down to her lips. It looked so inviting; she wasn't saying  
anything but her lips was promising heaven on earth. The feeling took over his  
senses, closed his eyes and bridged the gap. He lightly touched his lips on to  
hers. He sucked on it gently and carefully so he couldn't wake her. She moaned,  
that made him jerk away. He smiled at her and looked at the stars again. They  
were twinkling like diamonds and the silence filled the air. He closed his eyes  
and reminiscence the old times.

The mission he took was to take the lacrima and deliver it to the client. It seemed that his client were at war with a noble family. They didn't want it to fall on the enemies so  
they made a request. He tried to bring the Raijinshuu team with him but failed.  
Evergreen couldn't make it. She was pregnant with Elfman's child. It was to be  
their first born, so Elfman forbid Evergreen to go on any mission. He could  
understand him. He was about to be a father, so it was not surprising that he  
was always worrying about her. Freed wasn't able to come too. Today was "**Bring your Dad**" to school day and Cana made him go. He laughed at them back then. It seemed like Cana was in charge and he enjoyed it quite well. Bickslow didn't join him on this one. He said he was going to see his **Lady**. He was courting a girl from another guild. He didn't talk about her much though, so he had no idea who and what guild she was from.

He was on a stake out. He was hiding in the bushes, waiting for a moment to attack. He was freezing, he pushed the comfy headphones against his ears. Suddenly, his dragon sense picked up a smell of lavender which filled the air. His heart beat wildly, his throat dry, he tried to look back thinking it might be coming from behind him. He was in a forest, lavenders might have sprouted where he was but to his dismay, there was none. He left his hiding spot to see where the smell was coming from. _There! It came from there!_ he said to himself. He was energetic all of a sudden. Something in the scent promised a pleasing view. And it was right, because when he found the source his heart skipped a beat. It was Lucy, she just have arrived and was dipping her hand in the lake. He hid himself in the bushes again. He was going to go back to his hiding spot after quenching his curiosity but, to his amazement, it was replaced with another. This time it was hunger, his hunger for warmth and comfort. He wasn't sure if Lucy knew that he was hiding, and was only teasing him. Something in her movement told his common sense to look away, but his hunger won over it. What he saw next made his eyes grow wide with surprise, and wonder. His hunger growled and gnawed at his insides more violently. His urges was racing with his thoughts. It surprised him, one minute he was freezing in the cold then another minute he was feeling hotter that he thought he had already melted. He was growing hard down there too. Not with the cold but the scene he was watching. She started to take off her clothes. He didn't know if he would be thankful or get mad at his fate, because when she stripped her clothes she had her backed turned to him. Just seeing her body like that made him want to get out where he was hiding and wrap his arms around that slim waste. He wanted to get near to her, feel her smooth, bare skin on his own. He wanted to taste those strawberry lips that keeps on appearing in his mind whenever he saw a bottle of drink, which was quite often. He wanted to turn her around and see what she looked like with only the glow of the moon embracing her whole.

"Sir, I think we found **it!**" a soldier called out. He heard it with his dragon senses, and was thankful that he could hear it from a far while Lucy didn't. He silently returned to his original post.

"Take it out already! we need to get that out quick before **they** awaken." said the leader.

_Finally, they found it. Took them long enough._ he scolded them in his mind. He needed to deal with this matter as fast as he can so he can get away to the **temptation**. While waiting for them to take it out the lake, he would catch himself staring at the bathing Diamond. She looked like she was glistening with the help of the moon and the water enveloping her whole body. Good thing thou, because minutes later she started to rush toward the shore. He saw her back again, never the front. He sighed with disappointment. _Admit it you want to see her naked don't you? Pervert! Like Grandfather like grandchild._ He barked at himself. He couldn't help it. He discover parts of him he didn't knew existed whenever she was around. Then' he noticed her getting dressed. At first, he thought she was going to wear all of her clothes but (while celebrating inside) watch her ran towards him with only her underwear on. He was tempted to rush towards her and pull her into his arm to feel her softness and warmth. He saw her get a key from her key ring and knew by his instincts that she was going to do something crazy. Giving in to temptation and his hunger, he stalked behind her and lunged towards the food he longed to eat and taste.


	8. CHAPTER 8: LIGHTNING MEETS STAR

**Me:**Sorry for the late update.^^

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:**What's excuse this time?

**Me:**Two words. Math. Exam.

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens**:Ah... *le dark aura appeared* Fuckin' hate math.

**Me:**Me too. Well. Fairy tail isn't mine as well as the characters and sorry for any wrong grammar and spellings. Enjoy! *bows*

_Special Thanks to Ruka-Yuuya, Serena Heartfilia, Herbert942, Dark Faerie0 and others that followed and favorite my story thanks^^ Your my inspiration and joy._

"Laxus, don't leave me." Lucy said tugging his fitted black sleeveless shirt. He was pulled in the real world once more. He smiled at her. She was talking in her sleep and she was dreaming of him, which made his smile turn into a grin. Then, his eyes gaze at those lips again. He couldn't resist not looking at them. Its taste was so addicting, that after his kiss with her he can't get enough of it. He longed for that sweet taste again. He remembered the taste of it, still fresh in his memory.

"Hey, Laxus! Wanna see who'll get drunk first?! " someone shouted behind him.

"Yeah! Then we will know if **you** are the strongest dragon slayer in fairy tail." Another one agreed with the first. They were in the fairy tail guild. It was another classic, loud and rowdy regular day for them. The sun had gone down in Magnolia.

Before he even turned, he knew who they were. He knew who they were even if he was blind folded.

"Sorry Natsu, Gajeel. I can't." he replied to them, mischievously.

"Huh? Why not?" Gajeel asked with an eyebrow arched while giving him a challenging stare.

"Because you would lose easily and besides," he stood up from the bar," there's nothing in it for me."

"Oh.. Is that right?" Natsu squinted his eyes into slits, while giving him a big grin. "Then, why don't we put some?"

"If there's a bet, then I'm in." Laxus said with confidence.

"Whoever loses, gets to eat this!" both of them said as they put two bowls of something at the table. He looked at them closer and recognized it. They were both soups, one was chicken, the other was beef. They looked delicious and edible enough for him. That made him arched his brow in confusion.

"What's in it?" he asked at them hesitantly. It wasn't like them to just give away tasty food like this. He looked at them and was shocked at their reactions. Natsu who was grinning childishly awhile ago was now looking at the floor; his hair was covering his eyes and let out a feeling of dread. In the other hand, Gajeel's eyes were shadowed and had a frightened expression on his face.

"It's Lisanna and Levy's mystery food X." Mira Jane pointed out.

"What?"

"Lisanna and Levy experimented on an old recipe they found at the library. They wanted Natsu and Gajeel to taste it."

Then, out of curiosity, he went near the food suddenly a strange smell invaded his nostrils. It smelled like rotten egg with a hint of a year old cheese. It was so disgusting he almost puked while his guts turned.

"What the hell is **THIS**?!" he shouted at it. "Is this even edible?" he asked now doubting his first judgment.

"We tried telling them it was horrible." Natsu offered at Laxus trying to explain their side.

"But when we tried to open our mouths to say it, they turned to Erza and gave us deathly glares, twice as scary as Titania." Gajeel continued with a devastated look. "I never knew that Levy had that kind of side in her." His voice was shaking this time.

He looked at his friends, and their dilemma. They were forced to cork it down; if they didn't then it would be a lot messier. But did he have the stomach for it? That was the most important question of all. He pitied them, with a heavy sigh he agreed to their proposal. After he said that, their faces were suddenly shining and full of hope. He had never seen such a relief from this two. Well, at least they'll get so drunk before eating it they would just throw it up later and wouldn't even taste it with the alcohol in their tastes buds.

Mira served them one barrel of rum each and offered t become their referee. They accepted it and pleaded that she wouldn't tell their fiancées about it. She agreed to them. The rule was they should drink as many as they can in 1 hour. The one with the most barrel wins.

"Ready, on your mark, get set, go!" Mira shouted with glee. At that the three dragon slayers drank and drank as many as they can. Even if he wanted to help his friends, he couldn't afford to lose at them. He didn't want to know what the mystery food X taste like. It made him drink more as the thought of him eating it. The other two was keeping pace. The first thirty minutes, all have consumed 3 barrels already. Then, Natsu started to slowed down a bit. He was running out of room in his stomach. Then, Gajeel started slowing down too because of lack of air. But, he kept his pace and made his way to his eleventh barrel.

"Time stop!" Mira cheerfully stated. With that all the participants dropped to their chin at the table. They couldn't move a muscle because of drunkenness. He looked at his opponents; barrels. Natsu have drunk 8 barrels, while Gajeel had 8 and a half barrel. He won by 3 and a half barrel.

"Looksh like ya losht, Natshu." Gajeel said with a drunken slurry voice.

"And now, you need to eat it." Laxus said. He was holding up pretty well for a veteran drinker.

"Fine I'll eat it!" he said in annoyance of his lost.

He started to literary cork it down. He held a bowl in two hands and started slurping and eating the meat from the chicken soup. When he finished it, he looked like a pale statue of pain. He held his stomach with his hands and runs for the toilet with the speed of light, leaving Gajeel, Laxus and Mira laughing their heart out. After what seemed like days, Natsu finally came back. He took his seat between Laxus and Gajeel. He looked at the last bowl and started to back away but was held by the scarf on his neck. Then, with one hesitant move he did the same as the first bowl. But this time he didn't rushed for the restroom. He ran towards the other direction.

"Water, water! Fuck it's so damn spicy!" he shouted while running around until he jumped at the pool in the back of the guild. All of the guild members that were there laughed with glee.

"Well, at leasht thatsch done!" Gajeel said happily but blacked out. It seemed that he was so drunk that he fell asleep. Then, Lisanna and Levy came in. They were chatting with each other. They went towards them and asked about the food they made since both the bowl was emptied. Right then, Natsu came and joined them saying that the food was great. Each girl carried their boys home since the boys couldn't walk straight. He told them that he dared them to drink with them saying that the winner was to be Fairy Tails strongest dragon slayer. Both girls bought that and only received a scolding. He needed to go home too. The guild members started to leave and go home. He wanted to leave already but noticed he had exceeded his limits. The raijinshuu wasn't there because they were going to prepare for their next mission. He tried to stand up and walk but always fall down after a couple of steps. He tried again but this time he was caught by someone on the left shoulder. The figure had put his arm around its neck to support him up. He looked at the one who was helping him and gave a heartfelt smile. "Looks like you need help." She smiled with care in her voice. Suddenly his nose was filled with a very intoxicating smell of lavender and a sheet a warm silk blanket covered him. Lucy was trying to help him up. Something about her nearness made him drunker.

"Who are you supposed to be? My knight in shining armor?" he asked with enthusiasm. "I can for now." She replied while assisting him out of the guild.

"Where do you live?" she asked him.

"The forest. Why?"

"Cause I'll take you there, you gigantic drunk."

"Huh? Why? Who asked you to, the old geezer?" he asked in annoyance. His grandfather has been pushing him to settle down. He kept telling him that he wanted grand children from him. He guessed he wanted one because of Bisca's little girl. He has seen him playing with her in his free time or when he's not drunk. He was jealous of them and wanted to have grandchildren to play with.

"No." she replied still smiling at him. he was surprised to see her do this. She had kept her distance from him ever since they met on the stairs on Gray and Juvia's engagement. Then she started to walk towards the direction of the forest. His deep thinking made him stumble a few steps until finally she offered him her explanation.

"I'm just helping you that's all. I saw what really happened. Levy already helped Gajeel home." Then, her face changed to a sad one. "Lisanna and Natsu are already on the way home."

He looked at her for a long time. He saw the same face again. The same sad and pained face he saw at Gray and Juvia's engagement party. He always thought she and Natsu were going to end up together. He never thought that he would choose Lisanna over her. Something in him boiled with anger. He felt like beating up Natsu right now._Yeah, I'll beat the crap out of him tomorrow. Definitely! _He promised himself.

They were now at the half way to his house when he looked at her face again. They were awfully quiet on the way here. He wondered if she was alright, after she saw Lisanna and Natsu all sweet together. She still looked in pain and sadness. He felt the same way. He didn't know why, but he felt her emotions transferred to him. He hated that look on her face. He hated Natsu and Gray for making her suffer this agony. He wanted to take it all away. Then his hunger started to surface. He didn't know how long he has kept it inside him. After he has first seen her enter the guild, he discovered a hunger he hadn't known that existed within him. He had always been surrounded by women. Watching Cana drink with only a bra top and pants in the guild, Erza in her sexy bunny costume, Mira in her bikini photos But he never felt the same as he felt with Lucy. She was wearing normal clothes, not too revealing but cute enough to attract men and he was aroused with the site of her. He saw her once in a bikini and that have made him so hard that it had hurt. He thought his zipper wouldn't hold out much longer and would be exposed. Good thing he went with Cana and his team to drink. He also bumped in with her and their skin brushed. He felt his own lightning surge up his spine. Now he hated her for trying to avoid him. He hated that she felt nothing while he felt all kinds of emotions around her. He wanted to wipe that look on her face and make her feel what he feels. With that thought he stopped to his tracks. His sudden halt made Lucy step back.

The alcohol has made his head cloudy with his hunger for her and made his resolve strengthen. He blamed the alcohol for whatever he may do today.

"What's wrong can't walk anymore." She looked at him with concern. He looked down so that his hair would hide his eyes in fear that she may read what's in them. After a minute of waiting for his reply, she touched his face and made him look into her eyes making his hunger stronger.

"Want me to carry you?" she smiled with a cheerful voice. But his mind registered another thought. What she said may have meant literal but innocent thought, for him she meant another that made him gulp hard. Then he stood up straight as he could get.

"Why? What's wrong?" she started to sound worried. His left hand grabbed her by the waist and her lower arms making her immobile and did what his mind told him to do. His right hand grabbed her hair at the back her head and forced his lips onto hers. She tried to push him off but he just held her tighter. He kissed her fiercely. He sucked on her lower lip like it was his favorite lollipop when he was a child. He started to walk forward and Lucy responded by moving backward until they were against the tree. He kissed her harder making her head lean on the tree. He had let go of her hair and went down to her breast. He squeezed it hard making Lucy moan. He didn't know if it was out of pleasure or pain but he liked it. She still tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge. She was getting more and more violent when he finally lost it. He bit her hard enough thinking it might make her stop. Suddenly he tasted something metallic liquid in his mouth, making him go back to his senses. He broke of and saw her lip swollen and bleeding from his kiss. He looked at her eyes. Those brilliant sapphire eyes were shining with tears. He started to be angry with himself letting his urges get the best of him. He had hurt her badly. He looked down avoiding the light of the moon to light his face. He curled his fingers to a fist.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I…I…Its okay" she cut him short. "It was the alcohol that made you do it." She said avoiding eye contact.

He was going to say something when Freed and the others came. "Laxus-sama!" he shouted as he neared them. they have stopped in front of him while Lucy turned his back on them so that they wouldn't see what he did to her.

"Where were you Laxus-sama?" Freed said while catching his breath.

"We were worried because you said you'll be back within hours but you never came." Evergreen said hysterically.

"I told you both that he would be alright!" Bickslow scolded bith if them when out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy with her back turned to them. Seeing this a big mischievous grin plastered across his face.

"Well, I hope we didn't disturb anything. Did we?" he asked Laxus while suspiciously squinting his eyes.

But before Laxus yelled at him Lucy replied.

"You might have," she said with equal mischievous as him "but then again you might not. Anyway I have to go back to my apartment. The landlady might be looking for me now." Turning half way to Laxus while hiding to the others the wound he had given her, she smiled and said "I got to ran now. See you later. Bye!" then ran towards the city. He wanted to follow her but was stopped by Freed with his hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and saw him shake his head with disagreement. Like a falling star, he watched her go. After that he had promised himself never to drink again. It wasn't that hard because every time he saw a bottle of it he would always remember her and what happened that night.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shining. It made him teleport back to the present. He wrapped Lucy with the coat and had gently put her down on the ground. She kept squirming trying to find the heat that was warming her body a while ago. He ran towards the glittering thing. It was on the digging site of the enemy. As he went closer it shined brighter. He stopped when it was in front of him. it was the lacrima. But his dragon senses told him it was something else. He knelt in his right knee and took it out of the ground. As his hand rose from the water it grew brighter. He felt something from within the lacrima, a heartbeat. But he ignored it and went back to Lucy. He had put everything back in her bag (underwear included, but this time he closed his eyes). He picked up the clothes he saw her wore. Even though he enjoyed more seeing her like that (but enjoyed most if she was naked), he dressed her. Her clothes were short so it had been a breeze. He tried to put the lacrima inside his bag. It was already full so he tried Lucy's bag. It didn't fit as well so he had no choice but to hold it while carrying Lucy. He remembered Lucy had a spirit that can carry a person inside. He was going to make her summon it but seeing her peacefully asleep stopped him.

_Oh well, better get a move on. _He told himself. He wore the strap of his sack above his right shoulder down to his waist while Lucy's bag was on his left shoulder down to his waist. He carried Lucy with his right hand held her back and the other held the back of her knees. Before he lifted Lucy he had put the lacrima above her stomach. Then he lifted her as high as his chest and began walking towards the village where his client lives. But, as he walked he couldn't help himself look at the face of the princess in his hands. He can't help but to smile at his fate. Now he has the star he was chasing for all this years. She had snuggled again on his chest, pressing her face hard against him. she had curled her arms closer to her chest unconsciously making her breast push up. His senses tingled in delight as his hunger was revived again in the pit of his stomach.

He inhaled an enormous amount of air and let out a deep sigh. His face softened again as he smiled at his lonely but, shining star. She would never be alone anymore, because now she will be guarded with a lightning storm that will never end and will never let anything happen hurt her.


	9. CHAPTER 9: SURPRISE

**Me: **Hiya guyzzzz... I know it took so long to upload.

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **Yeah, yeah excuses again. You're just lazy to get your noggin to work... Well if you have any.

**Me: **Hey! That's not fair! And I have a noggin you know!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **Heh! If you have *Le wild chainsaw appeared* let's see if its still exists. *smirks evilly*

**Me:***Gulp* H-h-hey now take it easy. It was just a writer's block. *jelly knees and a lot of sweat*

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **Oh... A writer's block. *puts down chainsaw*

**Me: **Yup and now it's gone! *Rrrrammamamam, rrrraaamamamam*

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: ***holds up the now turned on chainsaw*Then I have MORE reason to look at it so you won't have to have it anymore *sadistic grin*

**Me: **Eeeppp! *disappears while screaming* Help meeee!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **Bwahahaha... And oh! *smiles innocently* We do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. *turns back to sadistic mad woman* Come here my sweet... I promise you it won't hurt. Well... a bit. Bwahahahaha...

**Me: **Like hell! Get away from meeee...

00000000000000

She felt her surroundings move. Worried that the enemies have taken her, she forced herself to open her eyes. The first thing that she saw was Laxus smirking face.

"What happened? Where are we?" she said in a moan.

"Oh Goldie. your awake. You were wounded by the fire glob. We're heading for the village to get your wound checked." he said as his grin got bigger.

Then, she noticed that her left foot was bandaged. She tried to move it but it hurt more. She knew she couldn't walk with it. It just hit her, she was being carried by Laxus. She blushed at the thought. Her heartbeat has gone wild again. But she liked the way her body was pressed against him. She felt warm and safe there and, if she could, stay there forever. Then, she saw a ball of crystal on her stomach. It felt warm and... alive?

"Hey Laxus."

"Mmm..."

"What's this?" She asked while lifting it up to his face.

"I have no idea. But my guess is that its the lacrima that those bastards' were digging for."

"Ohhh..."

But she suddenly felt conscious. Happy has always told her she was heavy so she blushed harder at the embarrassment she felt she brought upon her.

He saw her blush into a crimson red. He smiled inwardly. he wanted to tease her more, to make her redder than a tomato. But, he felt he needed to figure what the hell the lacrima was. It was an oblong-ed shape not a circle for ordinary lacrima. And it felt somehow alive, even Lucy felt the same. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have taken it. _Is it me or did the lacrima just got bigger?_ he asked himself. Suddenly he noticed that Lucy had hugged it to her chest making it look a little larger. He was getting harder again but tried to control it. He looked like he was eyeing at her breast. He snapped himself from any further thought because out of the corner of his eye he saw her looking at him. He looked at her straight to her face.

"What!" he said trying to seem irritated.  
Before answering she lifted her pointing finger at the side of his temple and brushed it in a horizontal line. A short one at that. he felt a warm line which made him close his eyes when he suddenly felt pain. He opened his eyes and saw that she looked worried.

"Did that hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"Not much." he said with confidence.  
Then he felt her muscle tensed. She seemed to be frozen in something. She started to turn her head from left to right like she was looking for something.

"Where's my keys?" she started to sound a little more worried.

He swung it a little back and forth and making it jiggle. She had grabbed at it hastily and looked for something.

She looked for a key. "I open thee, Gate of the Clock. Horologium." She said after finding its key.

"Sorry Laxus. I can't let you carry me anymore." she said with a big smile while looking at him.

He looked confused _(and annoyed?)_ before he let her down to go inside the clock. She immediately went inside and curled up her knees until it was on the level of her chest. She was still holding the egg to her chest. She placed it between her knees and her boobs, and rubbed her hand until she felt her skin started to peel away. Then, she placed it on the lacrima. She was frightened because at first she felt a beat on it. It grow gradually weaker and weaker. She thought Horologium can heat it up again and see if the beat increase and she was right. It had gone faster again. It wasn't a lacrima, it was an egg. _Who's egg?_ She asked at herself. Then the answer popped in her head. _THE DRAGON FROM THE LEGEND!_ she screamed at herself at the sudden realization. She was so bothered by her discovery that she didn't notice that a dark aura has formed on Laxus when Horologium started walking with the blond lightning dragon slayer.

_Damn goldie! Your such a cock-tease! _he screamed out loud in his mind. He liked the feeling of her body. *shiver*. He suddenly realized he was getting cold. It was the lust that kept him warm through out their journey. And now the source of it was out of reach._ Why did she had to stay there? Didn't she liked being around him? _he asked himself. But, something evil somewhere in the corner of his mind thought, _I can force her to get out of that clock. And the_ _forest trees could stop any peeping assholes from trying to watch what we will do while the floor is soft because of the grass._ He heard himself planning how to get her under him.

"Laxus... It's an egg! She said" the clock said taking his mind of his schemes.

"What do you mean?" he asked but knew what exactly what she meant

"It cracked! Kyaaa! And something slimy is getting out of it! she said."

"WHAT!" Ohhh... He thought he popped a vein in his neck at that one.

He turned around and saw that the egg/lacrima was shattered on its top, creating a crack through the logo in the center. Jaw dropped and frozen, he watched that thing licking her face. He was astonished, it was his first time to see a real dragon.

She was starting to panic. _Crap. what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?_ she asked herself. Suddenly it licked her face. It was trying to get out of its shell. After succeeding, it walked towards her and went on top of her bosom. It laid there, resting into a deep sleep. At first, she wanted to just throw it outside but as he lay there she couldn't help but feel pity on the creature. He was the only dragon left in this world and he was alone and so is she. She petted it on its little head and it snuggled her hand.

"Hey! Stop touching that thing." Laxus was getting paranoid even if it was as big as a baby wyvern.

"Shhh... Your going to wake him up. Do you want it to get mad while I'm in here? she said"

"Will you cut the she-said crap out!" he was starting to sound annoyed than ever.

"He can't help it you know. she said"

_Ohhh... Shit! What am I gonna do? I_ _can't just give it to my employer._ _Damn... There goes my reward. *sweat drop*_

"I'll contact the guild and see what Master thinks we should do."he sighed.

"I'll keep it! she said"

"What the hell Goldie! You can't decide on this matter. Hell, it wasn't your mission either." he barked at her making the clock's glass vibrate.

"And your not the boss of me, Scar-face. I have a name so STOP CALLING ME GOLDIE!" She said as she spoke to a slit she opened so he can hear it from her.

"Shit. To hell with this!" he said as he grabbed the nearest vine he could find. He tied the clock's body where he has seen her enter. She banged the glass in defiance but it did nothing to stop him. After he had tied it to a tight knot he used thought projection and as usual Erza was the one who took it.

"What is it Laxus?" she said straight forward. She always fitted the position as a disciplinarian than a master, but then again it was better than him being a master. He'll fry the sorry asses who wouldn't listen to him, then no one would be left in the guild.

"Something went wrong." he said with a low tone.

"What is... Gray stop fighting with Natsu! The tables just arrived this morning!"

"Aye!" he heard both Gray and Natsu say in sync.

"Sorry about that. What is the problem."

"It's okay. It turned out that the lacrima that was supposed to be retrieved was a dragon egg and it hatched."

"WHAT! Where is it. Does it know where Igneel is?!" Natsu asked while he was literally pushing his face at him. He has pushed Erza aside making her tumble down the ground as he heard a thud.

He was just gonna open his mouth when Natsu ran from something as fast as his legs could carry him. He was confused at first but he suddenly understood when a handful of sword passed by. Then suddenly Erza was in front of him again in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. He sensed that she was starting to get in a bad mood and thought he should make this quick.

"Stop disturbing people when they are talking." she used her signaiture death glare at him.

"A...aye" he said pinned on the wall with her swords only piercing his clothes.

"Master Erza! That wall was newly refurbished!" Mira called from below.

"What can you expect from a man with smoke for brains." Gray quoted as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What did you say ice-shit?"

"Didn't you heard turd mouth! Clean your ears and while your at it brush your mouth. I can smell your shitty breath down here!"

Then, Natsu jumped down and continued the halted brawl.

"Just leave them be. Anyways, what should we do with it?" the lightning mage said getting tired for getting interrupted.

"Bring it here and tell your client you failed. We musn't let it fall to the wrong hands." she said. It was more of an order than a request. And who would've said no to an Erza that was 4-weeks pregnant.

"Fine." he sighed with surrender. He hated when he failed his requests, even if it wasn't because he couldn't do it.

"We'll be there by... Hey! Where the heck do you think you're going Goldie!" he shouted not knowing that all of the guild members that were there heard him.

"Lucy's with you?" Erza asked in curiosity.

"Yeah. We accidentally bumped to each other."

"He lllliiikkkesss her." Happy popped out of no where rolling his tongue.

"Really, really llliiikkeesss her." chorused 3 cats, one was blue, the other was white, while the other was blue and white. They were Happy and Carla's litter.

"Shut the fuck up. You and your kids! *Tch* I'm out."

(On the forest)

"What the heck! Get your sadistic ass away from me! she said"

He has knocked the clock down with its front(or door) in the air before they could get far and was now sitting on top of it.

"And what? You're gonna run away again you little blond bitch." he said as he changed into a straddling position. "What are you gonna do about it?" he went closer until the glass was the only thing that separated his face from hers.

*Rrrring* the clock sounded out an alarm. After that it vanished into thin air and he fell over her. He was caught off guard and was now inches away from her because his head was forced to bow a little lower from the fall.

She suddenly felt like someone has thrown a sack of rocks on her abdomen. He was fucking heavy. She closed her eyes and winced in pain because her injured leg was suddenly pinned to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Laxus who was a thread away from her face with his eyes wide open. She suddenly felt her heart beat go faster. Her eyes surveyed his face. It was edged and scarred. His face had a mob-boss impression but she knew better. She always had a crush on him ever since the Tenrou accident. Her eyes lowered to his lips. They looked hard and rough which added to his tough guy look. She had felt those kiss before, even though it was a forced kiss she had to admit she kinda enjoyed it. She only didn't want it that time because he was drunk and vicious at her. She knew alcohol had that effect in a person so she easily forgave him. She quickly blushed at the sudden flash back and went back to meet his eyes. Then something was hard against her. It was inches near her crotch and she could feel it getting harder. At first she wondered what could it be, but her eyes grew wide and she blushed crimson cheeks as she suddenly realized what it was. She swallowed hard which made him groan.

_What just happened?_ he asked himself. It was so fast that his mind took time to register everything, while his body reacted as quick as the light. He was straddling on top of her.. He felt his dick grow hard and the sudden blush on Lucy's face told him that she felt it too. He saw her swallow hard which turned him on. She looked beautiful and enticing with the grass caressing her back while the vines that he used to tie the clock wrapped around her body. His lust suddenly took over and any trace of his sanity was obliterated by it. He bent down to reach down her lips. Then the pesky new born dragon ruined everything.

**Cliff hanger! Its you choice jump and experience it unfold or stay there and just watch the show.**


	10. CHAPTER 10: Dragon, Celestial, Guardian

**Me: **Hay hay! Sorry about not updating soon. But I'm was unavailable because I had many projects and exams to do. But I managed to upload this one. So here you go!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **Gmmmft mmm mmmt mmmf mmmre! (Get me out of here!)

**Me: **Hehehe... Sorry 'bout that. *sweat drop while hiding duck tape*  
Lady of the Ravens is currently unavailable.

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **Mwhmmt mmrrremmm mttlkmmmg mmmbbmmmttt?! (What are you talking about?!)

**Me: **Weellll... You ATE MY CAKE so you'll have to be a good wittle waven and SHUT TH HELL UP!  
oh and the charas and Fairy Tail aren't mine but the story is. Oh I almost forgot Klein is one of my OC for the story. Don't know if you'll see him much thou. On with the story!

"Owww… Damn dragon." he said as he was pinching the bridge of his nose that was newly band aid.

"Don't be mad at Pyre, and besides you deserved it anyway." Lucy said while hugging it to her chest and it snuggled more.

Now he was getting to really be pissed off at that winged lizard. It has bitten his nose as he almost kissed Lucy. _Almost. I was almost there. Damn dragon, I should have made you into a scrambled egg. _ He scolded it in his mind. They were now sitting on the ground. He was sitting in an Indian sit while Lucy was kneeling and holding that **thing** close to her chest. He growled again, lucky dragon, he would've killed anyone just to trade places with it. He inhaled all the air he could and let it out in one blow. He stood up and started to walk towards north to the village.

"Hey. What about me?" she pouted behind his back. It seemed she still couldn't walk on her own.

"What do I care? Walk on your own woman!"

"But I can't my feet still hurts." She sounded like she was begging.

_That's right. Beg, you wench it's time for pay back. _He smirked inside. Then, he turned to her, walked towards her and knelt. The little dragon was growling like a dog again and was ready to bite.

"I'll carry you in three conditions." He smiled mischievously which made poor Lucy shrink back and nervous.

"Aww… come on Laxus. Do you have to pull that right now?" she said while trying to look away from him.

"Okay then. Have it your way." He started to stand up but was stopped when Lucy grabbed his coat pulling him back down.

"Okay. Okay. What is it?"

His smile grew bigger. "One, make that little lizard stop biting me. Two, you would do whatever I ask in the third condition."

"And the third?" she looked at him quizzically. Then, she saw something in his eyes which made her feel that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Instead of answering her, he lifted her into a bridal carry which made little Pyre agitated and tried to bite him again. But she was able to stop it in time. She was forced to play his game. She couldn't afford to be left out here in the forest injured. But she was worried about the consequences which she was sure not good. A few hours of walking (by Laxus), they were able to reach the Ivy village. She hid her (brand new) pet in her bag. While Laxus went to the employer to tell him that they have beaten the enemies army and got the lacrima, unfortunately the lacrima was destroyed while he was fighting. But the client knew what it really was and asked to see it. He wasn't surprised about it. But did what he asked. He have brought Lucy from the hospital, she was limping but still could walk. The doctor said that it wasn't deep and would be healed in day's time. _But it still hurts!_ She screamed at the doctor in her mind. They were in front of the Lonvolt mansion. It was just like her mansion but smaller. It had black iron spiked gate and each end of the house were gargoyles. Laxus rang the bell and a man in a black suit came out. She guessed that he was in his 60's and he seemed to have the who-the-hell-are-you-go-away look.

"We're here from the job." Laxus said while yawning. He was getting bored with this. He never really liked dull, rich, people. Well at least that was her guess.

"Ohh… I see." He said timidly, "Mmmaster isss waaiiiting uup ssstairs." It was obvious he didn't care about them and was very sleepy. He have let them in and guided them at the second floor to a door that was engraved with golden spirals.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Who is it?" a man with an aristocratic voice said from the other side.

"Theee mmmage isss here. Aaapparently wwwith another **guest!**" ohhh… he really didn't like her because he had to emphasize that one.

"Oh. Let them in."

The door opened to a study. It was directly in front of the study table that looked like her father's. Behind it was a man sitting in a chair and was smiling. He had gray hair, blue-green eyes and he looked like he was the same (current) age as her. He wore a dark blue business suit and a orange neck tie. He looked at Laxus then Lucy, then Laxus. He spoke with a gentle voice.

"Hello again, Laxus-san. It's been a pleasure." Then he turned to her. "And who might be this lovely young lady I see."

"She's a celestial mage of Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia." He told him without looking back at her.

"It's an honor to have met Jude's special angel. He had bragged it to my father all the time. My name is Klein Lonvolt." He said with happiness in his voice while he took her hand and kissed it in a gentleman manner which earned a murderous glare from Laxus.

"The pleasures mine. It's so rare to meet old friends of my father. And I hope we become close friends as well." She replied with a sweet smile which earned another glare.

She almost laughed out loud when she saw Laxus reaction. It looked like he was jealous. She wanted to explain it to him but chose to keep it to herself. She wanted to irritate him a little more.

*Ehhrrmm, ehhrrmm* Back to the main topic. "You said you wanted to see it?" he asked directly. He didn't liked staying here another minute. It was getting on his nerves for some reason. And the reason would be Lucy was flirting with this man. It made sense, both of them had the same social status, their fathers were best buds and he wasn't bad looking himself. He was starting to get the urge to grab Lucy by the wrist and get the fuck out of there. But he needed to stay calm, he needed information and right now this man was the only one who had it.

"Oh, you're right." He turned from Laxus to her, still holding her hand. "Please make yourself comfortable." Then he had covered her hands with the other one which stroke a big nerve, thankfully he had let go or else he would've punched the lights out of him. Lucy sat on the left chair while he sat on the right which was in front of the table.

"The truth is it's not a lacrima but a thousand year old egg." He started to elaborate. "Our family have been tasked to guard the egg and prevent it from falling to the wrong hands. But my uncle from the father side wanted to use it for his own." The man looked down sadly, reminiscence his uncle's betrayal, but continued. "it was a good thing that you we're the ones that had it. May I see it now?" he asked.

Lucy looked down as he scratched his head looking away while searching for the right words to say it. "Ummm… about that…"

"What? Did something happen to it?"

"Yeah. It hatched while we we're traveling back." Lucy said with a sorry voice.

"What!" They had expected the reply, but not the reaction. He sounded surprised and somewhat relieved. When they looked at him he was smiling and his eyes shined in happiness."May I see it please." Lucy nodded and took the pesky little lizard out of the bag. It seemed that it was still sleeping and just woke up when she had laid it to the table. It blinked once, twice then yawned.

"Magnificent. After all these years, it had hatched."

It seemed that Lucy bathed the little bastard and it shown gold colored scales with ruby eyes. It looked more like an ornament then a real live dragon.

"Who was the first person it saw when it hatched?" curiosity and fascination could be heard from his voice.

"It was Lucy." He said it short because he was still feeling jealousy gnaw at him.

"Really?!" he said as he turned to her and touched her hand giving a little squeeze.

"Yeah, I was trying to heat it up because he was dying of cold." She said blushing away her pretty little cheeks.

_You're pushing your luck shit face!_ He warned the man in his head.

Klein looked fascinated. He really was a sweet guy to talk too. And she was feeling like someone was giving him a thousand stab even if he didn't feel it. He had petted Pyre's head and he responded by licking his fingers which made him smile. He had a very cute smile and perfect kissable lips which made her smile a bit more. While at the corner of her eye Laxus was surrounded with the most evil aura she had ever felt. She giggled inwardly; she didn't expect that Laxus would overreact if she flirted a little with this man. Hell! It wasn't even a flirt at all. Then Klein turned to her, picked up her hand that was at the top of the table and kissed it again. Her cheeks were getting redder at the act, but feared for his life because she could feel murderous intention in front of her.

"Miss Lucy, you are now the new guardian of this dragon." He smiled the sweetest smile.

_Awww… shucks…_ she could have fell for that if she had let her guard down which she can't just to make sure Laxus won't try anything stupid…. Wait. What did he say again? Oh it was about me being a new guar… WHAT!

"What are you talking about?!" she asked with bewilderment in her face.

"You don't have a choice Miss Lucy." He said in as-of-matter-of-fact tone. "You see. It is told to us that only a mage with strong power and heart will be the only one who would be able to hatch and control the dragon. If the dragon is given to other people other than the one that hatched him, then the dragon would lose control and will obliterate anyone who stands in the way." _Uhoh… That didn't sound too good. _She whispered to herself.

"Please take good care of him. I trust that the dragon will be in good hands in yours." He scooped the dragon and placed it on her hands. She lowered it to her lap while the dragon continued to snuggle.

"Thank you. But are you sure about that." She asked with doubt but was answered with a playful pinch on her check that took away any doubt. Then she just realized, his name sounded very familiar. She remembered now, Klein Lonvolt was one of the wealthy tradesman and was the owner of Gulician Port, the largest port in all of Fiore. She came there to offer a business partnership to expand the transportation business, the original empire of the Heartfilia family.

_That is it! I'm going to rip your body apart! Let go of her you asswipe!_ He was starting to feel all his muscle supporting to kill this son of a gun. He stood up which startled both of them.

"Then our work here is done." He started to go for the door when Lucy shouted, "Can you wait for me outside? I wanted to talk to Klein more and I have a proposal for him." The very words made his blood boil and made his ear steam in jealousy. "Fine, but make it quick. Your room number is 190. Make sure that you're there at 7 so we won't miss the train. If we do," then he looked back with the nasty, murderous face he could muster, "I'll fucking leave you here."


	11. CHAPTER 11: BACK TO WHERE IT ALL STARTED

**Me:** ...

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **...

**Me: **This... is kinda awkward.

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** You tell me.

**Me: **Ummm...

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: ***blush*We-w-well, its our first time I write Lemon/smut...

**Me:** ...

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **Standardonfanfictionapply! *run and hides quickly*

**Me:** Yeah.. what she said...*run and hides under the cover* *whisper* This is so embarrassing!

"What's with him?" Klein said with a puzzled look in his face. Laxus was already out of the room.

"Unfortunately… I don't know." She said looking down. She felt that she should be embarrassed with her friend's reaction. Then she took Pyre and had placed him inside her bag again.

"He looked jealous you know. Is he your boyfriend?" he said with interest in his eyes. "'cause if he is, then I owe him an apology." He said as he tried to stand but she stopped him before he could.

"Don't worry. We weren't." she blushed but then, she thought about what he said about getting home at 7. It was just quarter to 6, but it had already gone dark outside. So she tried to make it quick as possible.

The negotiation didn't take long enough. He had agreed to be a partner, and promised to refer her to his clients and partners. Usually all her negotiations all over Fiore were either boring, or perverts. But a few people made it entertaining and Klein was one of them. He was funny and a real gentleman. If only Laxus gave her more time. But when the clock stroke 7 I forced myself to get up and go to my room in a hotel nearby which Laxus had picked. She was shocked to see Laxus down at the entrance leaning on a wall, waiting with his headphones on his ears and staring at the ground. He looked like he was in a deep thought and didn't notice me until I greeted him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." She smiled the most enticing smile she could as an apology for the delay.

Apparently the jealousy game was still on because when he looked at her he almost smiling but when he caught a glimpse of Klein he put on serious face on. We met him where he stood and he greeted us with a nod.

"Thank you again for helping me with my problem." He said slightly bowing with his right arm on his stomach.

"Yeah." Just like that and he turned to Lucy. "C'mon we need to be in the hotel now." He said with and commanding voice.

"Yes sir!" she saluted.

*Tch* then he stood up straight and waited until Lucy was beside him. They started to walk away when they heard Klein call at them.

"Miss Lucy." He said rushing behind her before she could step outside.

"What is it?"

"Here, please take this." He trusted in her hand. The jealousy started to fill him up again.

"What's this?" she asked him quizzically but with a smile.

"That's the reward."

"But we didn't deliver you the lacrima." She said trying to shove it back to his hand which including more touching which made him tick again. Their hands was locked together with the bag of jewels (currency in fairy tail) and they were looking like lovers more and more. _Hands off! She's mine. _He rebelled as they continued the shoving.

"Then take it as a gift from a new friend." Then he turned to Laxus, "And as an apology to my jealous friend." He winked while tilting his head towards Laxus.

He was taken aback, and when his mind registered what he meant he blushed. "N..n…no sweat." He replied looking away.

"But we really can't… Hey!" she shouted as Laxus carried her like a sack of potatoes with her bottom in front of him and her face at facing his back.

She started pounding her fist on his back and kicking her legs.

"Shut up and stop thrashing, my arms are tired carrying your heavy ass." He joked which made her blush again into a rose. "And your panty is showing too." That made her stop and blushed even harder.

"Thanks for the gift." He said casually said. it seems that Klein got the message of his glaring.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." She heard him say. "Oh… and Miss Lucy."

"Yup." She tried to see him but all she could see was this stupid monkey's big ass firm.

"We will support you and your business. We hope that we could contribute to your success."

"Thanks." She said shortly after Laxus had turned around to get out. He waved at her, and she waved back.

They were near the hotel and he was still carrying her on his shoulders. Good thing he was wearing his coat. It was covering his hardening cock. His hands were holding her soft thigh with his right hand. They were silent all through the way which made it feel awkward. His palms were getting sweaty, so he tried adjusting his grip making him conscious about how her skin felt in hands. His grip adjusting escalated into massaging her thigh. God! She felt good. So he continued but he did this slower so that it will look like he was just fixing his grip on her, then it appeared. He suddenly smelled a new scent, it was so good and enticing. It was strong which meant that it was close. He tried sniffed the air consciously. Yup, it was close, so his head followed where it was. He stared wide eyes at the source, it was Lucy. He smelled her scent. His face was near her crotch making it hard not to smell there. He would get the urge to rub his nose to the source of the smell and try to taste it but he controlled it because they were on the street and people were staring at them. It was awkward enough already. Then he reached the hotel, he went to Lucy's room first and took her bag and set it aside gently trying to avoid waking up the dragon. After that he set her back down on the soft bed which made her position under him. He was still standing in his feet with his head bowed down at the level of Lucy's head with his eyes locked at hers. His right hand was still on her back while his other hand was on her side. He was breathing raggedly from the exhaustion. Her hands were above her head while her hair scrambled away from her face. Her legs were dangling of the edge of the bed. Her eyes were nearly shut and blushed as she realized their position. They were frozen, time has stopped around them. He started to close the distance between them. The hand on her back was forcing him to come closer while the image of her lying there kept him hard. His throat suddenly run dry, suddenly her felt warm and soft on his leg. His legs enclosed hers, she felt smooth as he skin glided with hers. The new scent was forcing their way to his nose and urged him to move closer. He felt her shudder as she let out a gasp. He felt his manhood brushed against her entrance. He inwardly moaned, his control was slipping from his very grasp, but somehow he liked it. But after a couple of minutes they heard the little dragon rattled inside the bag breaking the trance, he hurriedly pushed himself up and stormed out the room to avoid whatever his instinct was telling him to do. He went straight to his room and shut the door tight. He went straight to the shower and tried to cool off. He felt his erect weapon twitch as the droplet hit it. _Ugghh… So close yet so far. Damn you Lucy, you made me want you more! _ He scolded her in his imagination. But the water didn't help him to cool off. The memory of how her skin felt in his hand, and how she reacted to their brief moment of contact, oh it felt so good, so addicting that he catches himself replaying it in his head over and over again just making him aroused more. He knew she was already wet due to her scent that made him think she wanted it too. But even though he looked like he wasn't afraid of anything, he was terrified of scaring her away. It was easy if one night stand was the only thing he wanted from her but he wanted her, all of her. _Oh well. _He thoughtto himself_._ "Damn you Lucy! This is your fault." he screamed as he quickly grabbed his cock pulling the foreskin it forcefully downward as he leaned on the glass doors with his eyes tightly closed. He slowly glided his hand upward the shaft then forcefully bringing it down. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her in front of her wet from sweat and water. Her wet hair was sticking to her face as water trickle down to her big soft gleaming breast. "So, you want it too, huh." he told her but instead of answering she just moaned and slammed herself to her hard. "Ahhh... Fuck Lucy." he said through tightly clenched teeth as he snapped his head upward. "Your horny, but I'm more horny." he said. He knew that this Lucy would never talk back. She was a part of his imagination, but he can't help it. The image of her, pounding herself to him, sweaty and wet, breathing raggedly with her legs hugging him closer was too overpowering that the forgot that the real one was just across his room. He started to pick up the pace as the waves of pleasure filled his senses, the pressure was starting to build up as he kept staring to her eyes. She closed her eyes as she turned to the ceiling. He watched as the imaginary Lucy near her peek. He tightened his grip as he imagined her walls tightened around his length. "You're mine now Lucy! All mine! Aaahhh... Lu...Lussshhhyyyy" he moaned through painfully clench teeth, his eyes shut tight as the climax hit him like a tsunami and as he shot his hot sticky seed making a mess on the shower. When he opened Lucy wasn't there anymore. "This will feel awkward in the morning." he smirked at himself and cleaned up.

Lucy was just lying there. She was totally blank because she was already sleeping when he suddenly she felt something hit her back. When she opened her eyes she saw Laxus on top of her. She couldn't fully open her eyes because of the tiredness she felt. She couldn't move, every muscle of hers were aching on every movement. She remembered how the slight friction of his dick against her entrance she blushed when she at the sudden realization. As quick as she saw him he stormed out the room. Her head was still kind of dizzy when she tried to sit upright, but only managed to drag herself on the bed until she was resting her whole body against the soft and comfortable bed.

"Krrrraaa…." She heard on the direction of her bag and Pyre popped his head out.

She smiled as she watched the little dragon fly to her. She had taught him how to fly at the hospital when no one was looking around. He rested beside her and snuggled to sleep. Her consciousness was fading faster until she finally fell asleep without struggle.

(On the Train Station in the morning)

It had been a long day and they were waiting for the train. Laxus got more distant around her he didn't say much nor would he look at her like she did something wrong. They stayed like that until the train came. She hid Pyre at her bag again making sure he kept quiet. They chose to seat at the right back row of the chairs facing each other. Laxus sat in front of her, face turned to the window, with a bag beside him to prevent anyone from sitting beside him. But she couldn't do the same because Pyre was at the top of her luggage. When she looked inside he was covered with a little yarn on his mouth and torso. Laxus did that, he said we couldn't go to the train with a dragon flying around and crying all the time. Then, few minutes later the train started to move towards Magnolia, the place where their guild were. It took only 4 hours to get there from the village. In the middle of their trip 2 men tried to flirt with her.

"Hey, babe. Wanna sit with us and have some little fun?" one of them asked. He was wearing red sweater with black horizontal line in the middle.

"No thanks. I'm a little tired so I want to sleep more." She said in a polite manner to avoid any attention. A reporter/s or an informant/s might see her because she wanted to avoid media attention which she constantly had ever since she was able to revive their family business. It started small, but with the help of going to missions and her ties with Fairy Tail, it grew out and had been successful.

"Don't worry. After we play, you'll get the energy you need." Another one smirked with a sadistic smile. This one was wearing the same design as the first one but it was colored green and it has a yellow horizontal line.

Before she can reply, Laxus moved in beside her and stared at them with murderous eyes. "Why the fuck do both of you care? You sick moldering pests. Try to talk like that again, and I'll make sure both of you will have both of your head up to your asses."

She heard them gulp and apologized and went to sit on another one 10 seats away from us. They didn't saw Laxus sitting there because they were on the left side 1 seat in front of us. Then he turned to her with a confused and irritated look in his eyes asking why.

"If I shouted at them. I would have unnecessary attention on me since my family business is up and running." She said smiling at him but only got a nod out of him. Then Lucy started to sway lazily, she was still sleepy from tiredness. She yawned and leaned on the glass until she was lulled to sleep.

Laxus stared at the celestial mage as she slept peacefully. She had leaned on him unconsciously. Something from watching her made him relaxed and at ease. He had been tensed up all morning and tried to ignore her the whole time so he could just enjoy while not feeling the tug in of hunger in him. He tried to ignore her but when she was getting insulted by those low lives, he thought she would get loud and tell them to screw themselves but he was surprised on how she had politely tried to brush them off. He couldn't stand it so he moved next to her to fend them off. He enjoyed himself with the site of her until they arrived in Magnolia.

He woke her up gently. "Lucy. Lucy, were here."

"Mmmm…" she slowly woke up and stood in front of him. She was still sleepy and almost stumbled but he caught her at her arm. He took their bags and went to find a bench she could rest. After setting her down with the luggage he gave her some coffee.

"Didn't sleep last night?" he broke the ice.

"No. I just feel tired. Don't know why." She said with a low voice then turned to him and smiled "Sorry for the trouble."

*Tch* he said looking away as he blushed.

"You know your cute when you blush." She giggled making him blush more.

Both of them went to the guild after they finished their coffee. She was still walking wobbly. It might have been because of the wounds but she felt like she was on fever. She clung to his coat for support trying not to let her skin touch him. She thought he had done enough for her. She felt like she was returning back to her weak self again, the Lucy that hid behind her spirit and her friends while they fight to protect her. And she hated that Lucy, because she had almost lost her friends because of that. She didn't want to survive without them; she wanted to die with them. So she decided to get stronger to let that Lucy fade away in her training. She was stronger now and she needed to bear the pain like she always did all her life. Laxus stopped which made her trail of thoughts broke. As she looked up she saw her home again, Fairy Tail. Where all the pain started and where it will all end.

**Me: **So... how did I-I d-do? A-any suggestions?


	12. CHAPTER 12: HOME AT LAST

**Me: **Finally! A netbook to help in writing fanfics!

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **You do realize that exam week is around the corner...

**Me: ***gloom* I think you really want me to stop writing these T_T

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens: **HUH? *twitch, twitch* I never thought you'd be that much affected. Since she's already down... *stands* Fairy Tail and its characters aren't owned by this bozo or else it would never had any viewers. But this sad sap of a story is. *Bows* Enjoy...

**Me: **Oh yeah... Special Thanks to XX-Kaiser's-Angel-XX for the suggestion. I managed to insert that scene. Hope you like it. ^_^

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** Hey! How-

**Me: **Shhhhhh... SHut up so the readers can read now.

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** ...

**Me:** Oh no...

**Lady of the Crimson Ravens:** You're fucking dead **BITCH!** *Le wild machete appears*

**Me: **I'm sooorrryyyy! ToT

"Hiya! I'm back!" she screamed out gleefully. She had left Laxus at the door and ran towards the guild.

"Oi, Lucy your back!" A pink headed fire dragon slayer came sprinting to her. He became taller and more muscular. He was with the gang behind him.

"Aye! Did you bring any fish?" The blue flying cat, Happy , who is now kinda big, asked while hovering above her with his mini-mes chorusing "Did you? Did you?"

"Remember Happy, Carla said no fish after 12." Erza shouted at the cat.

"Yo Lucy! Been a while since you came around." A raven headed man, who was taller and looked just like Natsu, walked towards her. Gray went to her with no clothes but boxers.

"Yeah I know. It was 5 jobs in one week, take note, without damaged property." she smiled proudly, "And Gray your clothes." *sweat drop*

"Gaahhh... When did this happened? My clothes!" Gray ranted as he ran around looking for it.

"That's why she doesn't want to come here." Natsu started pouting. "She's getting sick on seeing you naked Ice prick."

"What does that supposed to mean, Torch head!" He came back with his clothes on after Juvia gave it to him.

"Exactly what it means Ice cube."

"Ash piss"

"Stripper"

"Flame head"

"Are you both fighting again?" A frightening voice loomed over the two. It was Erza in her Black Wing armor with her ultimate death glare. Her hair came longer to her waist and her hair color was darker.

"N..nnn...noo...oo we weren't." Gray staggered in fear.

"A..aaye." Natsu saluted as he trembled in fear.

"Hay, hay... It's not good for the baby Master Erza. Keep it cool." She said trying to calm everything down. _And so that the baby won't inherit your demon side. _She whispered in her mind. Scanning the area around her she found that Levy, who now have larger front because of her pregnancy, and Gajeel ,who was more muscular and his hair was longer almost reaching the ground, were at their corner of the guild. She was taking care of her 4 year old son Gale (Ga for Gajeel and Le for Levy^^). He had the same hair as his father only it was color blue. He had his father's eyes and his mother's brain. Levy once told her about her son being the smartest in his class. At the other corner of her eyes, Elfman and Evergreen were on a love quarrel about the babies name. When she heard all of the guild cheering again she turned and saw Laxus entered the guild. He went straight to Erza and whispered something. After that she nodded and turned to her.

"Lucy, we need to talk in my office." she yelled so Lucy trailed behind Laxus with every body in the guild looking at them. After the door was closed Erza went to her desk and sat on it.

"Can you show me the dragon you were talking about?"

She nodded and took it out of her bag. It has just woken up and it was struggling from the ties that bound him. She released it and it flew across the room. It circled around the room and went back to her. It had landed on her neck and circled it. Then it laid with its head at the center of her neck meeting its tail and its wings folded. It seemed that it had continued to sleep.

"His name is Pyre, since the legend said that it was a fire dragon."

"Apparently, it's a lazy son of a bitch. It won't move it's lazy ass around and keeps on sleeping." Laxus commented. It seems that the dragon understood him and he moved his head, pointing in his direction and stuck out its tongue then went to sleep again.

"Don't talk to Pyre like that! He has feelings you know!" she shouted back while shielding her precious pet.

*Tch*"If it was only human, I would say that it took its laziness and punk ass attitude from you."

"Yeah? It's better than to be a stupid light bulb jerk like you."

It felt like electricity and daggers were being thrown inside the room because of the intensity of the stares. Even the people outside felt it, all through the corners of the guild.

"ENOUGH!" and gave both mages the death glare. Even with the strong intensity of both the Celestial mage and the Lightning Dragon Slayer's glares, nothing could ever beat Erza's. Her's is the ultimate of the ultimate. Both mages shuddered in fear as they were enveloped with the feeling of dread with her stares, and mentally called it truce for the time being.

With that Erza leaned back and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a long day with Natsu and Gray to worry about and the magic council is still hot on their trail. With this new turn of events they will be more aggressive than ever. Another thing that was adding to her bad mood was the pregnancy. Jellal once told the guild to take it easy and, if they may, substitute someone for her while she's away resting with the baby. But she refused because she believed that it was her duty as a master to stand guard of her family in good times or in bad. Obviously, she was starting to regret it.

"Look. Jellal informed me that the magic council is starting to get pissed on us with all the racket we had made. One slip up, we can kiss our asses goodbye."

"What do you want us to do?" Lucy eager to keep little Pyre no matter what.

Erza turned to Laxus and said, "Laxus, from now on your job is to protect Lucy and Pyre."

"WHAT!" Both of them said in unison with their eye bulging out and jaws drop..

"You've got to be kidding me." Laxus grumbled

"Him? Nuh uh. No way."

"I'd rather burn in hell."

"I'd rather kiss the demon's ass!"

"Are you refusing an order?" Erza said with shadows around her eyes and very small pupil while dark aura was surrounding her. She looked like a ghost in those horror illustrations. Both of them sweat dropped and nodded.

"Good. Now, you are dismissed." Then turns to Lucy. "You can introduce it to everybody down stairs. Knowing that the dragon slayers' have sensitive hearing and smell, they already found out about Pyre. I think it's better for them to know him with someone to control them." She smiled at Lucy which she returned with a nod but before they went out off the office Pyre went inside her bag again. Then they went down stairs only to be met by three curious dragon slayers.

And before she could say anything the dragon popped out of her bag with something in his mouth. Curious, she squnited her eyes only to widen them again with scarlet blush and steam coming out of her ears. In Pyre's mouth...

The thing in his mouth...

Was one of her branded thong panty, A black silk laced panty.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh! Get back here Pyre. Give those baaaaacccckkkkk!" she shouted that made every heads turn to look a the Celestial mage chasing gold flying dragon with something on its mouth, it only took a second to recognize what it was holding.

"You still wear those kind of things." Bixlow said with a smirk "Naughty Lucy!"

"Hahaha... Bet your wearing something like that too. Ne?" Macao shouted then whistled

"A girl who wear those things are MANLY!" (A/N: I think you can guess who said that.)

*smack* "How dare you say that in front of me!" (A/N:ALERT! ALERT! Angry pregnant Evergreen on the loose...)

_Please God. Kill me. Kill me now! _she screamed in her mind.

Then the unthinkable happened. He Flew to one of the beams and burned it, eating its flame.

"What the FUCK! **That was my favorite!**" (A/N: Guess who said that ^^)

It was coming to a direction where blonde hair was but it was a baritone to be Lucy's. As if on cue, everyone turned to see the speaker that did not register that everyone heard him. Everyone sweat drop.

"You're favorite? You wear those kind of stuff?" Natsu, being an idiot said.

"Pfft... Didn't know you pfft... go that way.." Gray stated

"What the fuck?" he said in annoyance. "I mean that was one of the favorite undies I would like to see her wear!" he exclaimed too loudly... silence... AWKWARD...

"You mean you saw her collection? Heh... Pervert. Snooping for underwears." Natsu inquired with an upset look anf flaming fists.

"**WHA-**"

"Why? Have you seen her wear it?." Gray with the same look and also preparing to attack.

"Ohhh... Wanna at it?" he said with a pissed look.

"FUCKING IDIOTS!"

boom + crash + crash + slice = beat up Natsu, Gray and Laxus

And the culprit was panting in exhaustion with an sickly red shade, together with a blue-haired and silver-haired girls. Lucy, embarrassed to death, suddenly become scary monster Titania! Everyone shivered... silence...

"Hey bunny-girl. Where the hell did you get that thing?" Gajeel came interrogating changing the subject. (A/N: Points for Gajeel. Awkwardness lifted and with that normality is restored... Well, as normal as this guid can get) On cue the little bugger came down and landed on top of her head.

"Wow, It's a baby draagoon." Wendy exclaimed who was now 2 inches shorter than her and with her hair on a bun. She grew her front too, but was as big as Levy's used to be.

"Nice, what element does it use?" Natsu got pumped up miraculously resurrected.

"I think it's fire. Not sure, but his color isn't red though." She answered all of the basic details.

"It's so cute Lu-chan." Levy said while holding her child beside her.

"It's like you have a little flying pet like Natsu and the other's" Mira giggled as she was wrapped around her fiancee, Lahar, who started to visit on the guild more and more... (Sorry guys can't think of anyone else ) Mira thought he was kinda cute and a gentleman. While Lahar thought Mira was such a lady and a perfect mother figure. And with the help of Jellal and the guild both happily engaged.

"What's its name?" Jet asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Droy continued.

"I'm thinking its a boy and his name is Pyre." she answered.

"Awww... Can I have him?" Natsu begged while using his puppy dog eyes..

"No way. His mine, besides you already got Happy." she glared at him.

"But I want a dragon too..."

"No."

"C'mon"

"I SAID NO." she shouted while moving to the bar while Laxus talked to the Raijinshu team.

*sigh*"Mira, can you give me a steak. I'll share it with Pyre and give me the usual too." she said while pinching the bridge of her nose. But before Mira went she gave a Lahar a smack on the lips and went to get her order while giving her a mischievous stare. _Don't push it Mira-chan. I'm not in the mood for your I-could-help-you-turn-you-loveflie-like-mine attitude._She whispered to herself and petted the dragon's head. It woke up with her touch and looked at her. It licked her face and flew to land on the table in front of her.

"Krrraa..." it whined.

"Wow it's awake." Natsu said in amusement.

"C'mon Luce. Let me have it." he started to whine again. She was getting irritated until an idea popped into Natsu's head.

"How 'bout we make a deal?"

"Eh...?"

"Fight me, if I win I could keep the dragon." Natsu sheepishly grinned.

"And if I win?" She asked while eying him suspiciously.

"It's for you to decide." He said in confidence not knowing what he was going into.

"Fine." she surrendered in annoyance because she knew that he wouldn't stop to pester her if she didn't say yes. "I'll fight you, and if I win," Then gave a him a twin with Erza glare making him squirm and cower in fear. "I'll make sure you will go through hell." she said in a deep terrifying voice.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" he shouted with glee as he ran out side with wobbly knees trying to hide his fear from his former partner.

"He's dead." Gajeel said with a smirk while watching Lucy get out of her stool while the little dragon flew by her side. All the guild members started to go to the bar to make a bet.

"Yup he sure is." Laxus walked towards the bar with Raijinshu on his back.

"No way. I'm sure Natsu-nii-san would win." Romeo exclaimed while hugging his girlfriend on the shoulder.

"Hehehe... Lucy-chan is sure to win." Wendy said in disagreement.

Eventually, all the guild members joined the bet. And went outside to watch the fight. Natsu started to crackle his knuckles while Lucy just stood there. She was trembling in fear. Those who betted on Natsu were almost all of the guild, mainly Cana, Jet, Droy, Mark, Macao, Wakaba, Lisanna, Elfman (causing Elfman and Evergreen to bicker since he said that Natsu is manlier and definitely win. While Evergreen disagreed saying Lucy was also a fairy therefor will win.) and the others. While those who betted on Lucy were Laxus and the Raijinshu, Gajeel, Levy, Master Erza and Gray with Juvia. Mira was the referee for today.

"On my left side, he eats fire and has a reputation as "City Destroyer" which pisses the magic council greatly..." "Hey!" Natsu interrupted. "Natsuuuuu Draaaagggneeellll" Everyone that betted on Natsu cheered.

"And on my right side, the only one in Team Natsu that hasn't been married yet and has the reputation of "Queen of Broken Hearts" because of being a play girl." "Hey!" It was Lucy's turn to interrupt with red cheeks like Erza's hair. "And the ruler of the Heartfilia Konzern Throooonnnneeee... Lucy Heeaartttfiilliaaaa" Mira cheerfully said while she received a smaller cheer.

Lucy puffed her cheeks, ever since she was able to revive the family business the whole guild started to tease her about it. She was the one who was able to give a great help trying to improve the guild since she has connections. Then she raised her right hand and they quieted down. She turned to Lisanna and shouted.

"Hey Lisanna."

"Yup." she replied with a baby in her arms.

"Is it okay to kick Natsu's butt."

"Yeah. Don't hold back."

"Are you sure?" she inquired as she shook slightly.

"Yeah. Don't worry I won't get mad at you." she gleefully replied.

"Okay. If you say so."

Then she held Pyre and gave it to Erza for a moment. When she placed it on Erza's hand it growled and thought she was abandoning him. But it obeyed when she reassured that it was for a time being. But instead to rest at Erza's hand, it flew and rested on her shoulder. She went back to her corner, prepared herself for the battle while shaking a little bit.

"At the count of three. The fight starts, the only rule here is not to destroy the whole guild and not to leave the Fairy grounds." Mira explained while the members of the fairy tail tried to hold back Lahar who was about to stop the fight, and Jellal who just arrived and tried to also stop the fight.

"3...2...1... FIGHT!" The she ran out of the way and went to the gate.

Natsu went straight at her in increased speed. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fists" he shouted as his fist went ablaze. "Eeeppp..." She dodged running to her right. "Oi! Don't run and fight Luce!" He shouted in frustration. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted as she back flipped to dodge it and before she landed did a twirl in mid-air dodging the flames. Instead of her, the flames went near the audience.

"Idiot! Watch where you point that thing." Everyone shouted.

"NO... The city would get destroyed! Stop this Natsuuuu!" Both Jellal and Lahar screamed in horror.

"Stop dodging and fight like a man Lucy!" Elfman shouted.

*sweat drop* "She's a woman, Elf-nii-chan." Lisanna said with a twitching smile.

"Fire Dragon's Claw" he shouted and launched himself at Lucy's direction. She was in a fighting stance and was positioned facing the guild. She was running towards him to meet in the middle.

"Watch out!" Wendy said. But It was too late, she saw a puddle of water and tried to stop. She slipped and fell with her face inches away from Natsu's blazing hands. She fell on her back while in the back ground she could hear a sloshing sound. When she sit up and looked what was happening, all of the men in the guild nose bled. At first she was confused when suddenly she realized one important thing.

"Kyaaaa... PERVERTS." She was wearing a skirt and she accidentally opened her legs giving them a nice view of her lace panty. She tried to close her legs when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Natsu attack on her head. Instinct taking over, she did a Chinese get up, she locked Natsu's head between her thighs while doing a head stand with both hands. She spun and released him away from the guild. After throwing him, she stood up with the audience facing her back. All she could hear was "Awweee" sand "Woooww"s

"Huh. Time to end this Luce." He said while getting up and whipping the blood on his lips.

"I agree." She said while she was still shaking. She stood up straight and breathed deeply. Then everyone was amazed. It seemed Lucy has stopped her shaking and determination was in her eyes now. She launched with an unbelievable speed at him hitting him in the face. Too shock to move, Natsu could only flinch at the pain. Taking chances, she landed another blow on his right cheek. Still no response to her attack she combo-ed him with kneeing his stomach, elbowing his chest, and crouched a little to grab momentum and did an upper cut which sent him flying in the air. Finally back to the real world, Natsu tried to sit up in mid air and used his height to his advantage. "Fire Dragon's-".

While she sent him in the mid-air, she took out Gemini's key. "I open thee, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" she waved and in the blink of an eye, They were in front of her. "Change into me." She said while both of them nodded and became Lucy. One of the improvement in Gemi and Mini is that she now could mentally talk to them in her head.

_When I give you the signal, Kick as hard as you can._-Lucy

_Okay, were ready.-_Gemi and Mini said in unison.

Then she unhooked her Fleuve d'étoiles, then she heard him.

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Not on my watch." Then she pulled back her right arm as far as she can. Then she made her whip tangle in his feet. It grabbed Natsu's left foot, which made him stop what he was about to do. With all her might, she pulled him down and readied herself and ordering Gemini to ready in her mind.

_3...2...1... Now._"Lucy Kick" both of them shouted as they kicked as hard as they could.

*Pang* "Right...in the round...tables" he gritted with cringed face of pain and torture as he fell down. Every one jaw dropped and froze. She dismissed Gemi and Mini back to the Spirit world.

"Count down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The winner Lucy Heartfiliaaaa!" Mira gleefully announced, with that she raised her right hand with her pointing finger and thumb sticking out while showing her guild mark. As she looked down to Natsu she felt pity. He was still jerking in pain while she saw his ghost leave his body. She stuck her hands together like she was praying and bowed down.

"Sorry Natsu. I hope you won't be using it anymore. You already have a baby boy so I guess you won't be needing it." She whispered as she smiled down at him. After that she went to back to the door of the guild where those who betted on her were. She high-fived Levy, and got a congratulations from the others, while Laxus and Gajeel just nodded in approval with arms crossed to their chests.

"Damn it Natsu! You made me lose 300,000 jewels!" Cana shouted at the pained figure with his face on the ground and his butt sticking out.

"Hahaha... Made an easy 700,000 jewels out of this one." Gray said smirking at the lost members.

She went over to Lisanna and apologized. "Sorry Lisanna. I hope you won't be planning to have another kid." she smiled as she ruffled the babies white hair.

"Hahaha... It's okay. That would teach him a lesson not to mess with women."

Then they high fived. She was approached by Lahar and Jellal.

"Thanks to you. The salamander wasn't able to create more damage." Lahar said while pushing his glasses back. "And we congratulate you for being the most trusted mage in all of fairy tail for having the least amount of damaged properties."

"You have saved the guild from yet another wrath of the Magic Council." Jellal smiled. Then they both bowed while saying in sync "Thank you Miss Heartfilia.".

"The pleasure is all mine." as she half curtsied on them. And they all had a good laugh and they all entered back to the guild happy and rowdy again.

"Hey Lisanna." Lucy nodged her.

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling we forgot something."

(Somewhere outside the guild.)

"He...eelppp...me..." Natsu whimpered in pain at the cold floor still couldn't move from the pain.


	13. CHAPTER 13: UNTIMELY SWITCH

**Me: **Yahoooo... Happy New year Everybody! And a very Happy B-day to yours truly! Finally turned 18 thy legal age.

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Yeah! I can drink booze, booze and more booze *le hang over appeared* Ow ow ow ow. It HURTZZZ...

**Me: **Told you to slow it down 'coz we classes tommorow, but noooooo... *snubs* Anyway since new year/birthday just finished I'm going to give all of you a treat! 3 that's right 3 chaps in 1 day! Not just 1, not 2, but 3 chaps! How amazing is that! *paaannnnggg*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Shut the fuck up! You sound like a fucking advertisement.

**Me: **You don't have to throw a fucki- Oh! Novellino!

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Anyway, just enjoy the damn chaps *hick* Standard fanfiction applies. *zzzzzzzzzzz*

It was already 9 in the morning and the sun's rays had pierced into the room. There a princess laid there where her golden locks adorned her porcelain face, caressed by the morning light. It was Lucy's apartment, she never gave up this place even though she already has the Heartfilia mansion back. She slept here whenever she got back to a mission but was too tired to journey to her estate. She tried to avoid the light that was trying to push forth her eyes by tossing and turning but was held by something above her. It was heavy and warm around her torso, it was snuggling on her breast. Too lazy to care what it was she tried to toss and turn again but the thing that was holding her back was overpowering her. Got fed up with the heavy weight that was stopping her to get more sleep she slowly opened her eyes. *Blink* *Blink, blink* *Blink, blink, blink*

"Kyaaaaa! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Kicking the heavy weight that was on top of her out of her bed. She stood up with her arms crossing her breast trying to protect them while she blushed furiously.

*Thud* "Lucy, why are you so loud in the morning?" Laxus said pouting with a cute little voice that almost resembled happy while rubbing back which had hit the floor.

"I could ask you the same, Laxus. Erza might have said protect me, but you don't have to protect me by SLEEPING IN THE BED WITH ME!"

"Laxus?" He started to rub his eyes like a child who just currently woken up by his mom. "What are you talking about Lucy? You're weird." Then he sat on his knees beside the bed.

"What the hell- Are you high?" she glared at him in disbelief.

"What are you ta-" *Blink,blink* "Waaahhhhh... What happened to me?" he screamed while looking at himself in the full-body mirror and started crying.

She was taken aback, she never saw Laxus cry and now she thinks she knows the reason why. He cried like a baby*sweat drop*. Decided to comfort him before he flooded her apartment. She went in front of him and knelt. She rubbed his back and tried to hush him down. But not a few minutes later, Laxus lunged on her boobs it happened so fast that she was unable to dogde it. He kept rubbing his left cheek on her boobs while crying his eyes out and crushing him in a suffocating bear hug. She thought she broke every bone in her body. She slammed her fist on his head. He backed off crying in pain at a corner.

"Lucy! You meanie!" he kept repeating again and again.

Knowing that Laxus would never act this way she grabbed her whip on the cabinet beside the bed. She readied herself to attack and with threat on her voice she asked, "Who are you? Laxus would never say that, let alone call me by my name." (late reaction to the name thing?)

"I..iitsss... me.. Happy."

_Oh.. It's just Happy in Laxus body. It thought it was... WAIT A MINUTE!_  
"Happy?" she asked trying to process her mind to what he had said with wide eyes.

"Aye." he answered between his sobs.

"What happened?" she started to walk towards him causing him to flinch.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know it was you. C'mon I'll give you a fish in the kitchen. What do you say?"

"Aye!" That shove him back his spirit.

They went to the kitchen and she gave him a fish. Luckily she always keeps a stock on her refrigerator. After he calmed down. He started to recall everything.

It was night then, and Laxus was ranting about how he was so pissed off with what Master Erza wanted to do. He was saying mean things and Happy was the only one he could talk to. Apparently, Pyre heard it and understood what he meant. He flew over to them, and Laxus has picked him up by grabbing it's tail and it wriggled like when you catch a lizard on its tail.

"What do you want pest?" Laxus glared at the poor dragon.

But instead of responding it breathed deeply containing as much air on its little lungs as possible. Wondering what was about to happen, he just bent closer to the dragon. A magic circle appeared inches from its mouth. Shocked, he only gasped an leaned back grabbing Happy with his free hand. Then a flash of light engulfed them both. After the light subsided, Pyre flew away with what seemed a satisfied smirk to its known mother.

*Blink**Blink* "What just happened?" Laxus said in confusion who was first to recover from the shock.

"You were a meanie. Maybe you hurt his feelings."

"I know that." Frustration in his voice was evident. "What I mean is that what the hell did he do to us."

"Maybe he gave us fish in out pockets!" he exclaimed while trying to search in his and Laxus' pockets.

*sigh*"Does it always have to be about fish with you? Hello! I have a Lucy problem here."After a few seconds of realization of what he said, "I meant LOUSY! Lousy problem."

"What's problem with Lucy?" Happy pouted with worry in his voice.

"N...no...nothing" he stuttered. "It's just Erza told me to be a personal body guard to goldie. That means, sleeping in her house too."

"What's wrong with that? We used to sleep there all the time." Happy tilted his head to the side. Then came closer to whisper something. "Don't tell Lucy or Natsu I told you but," then he looked side to side to make sure no one was eavesdropping while Laxus was gulping his drink and looked like he had no interest in what the blue exceed was about to say. "Natsu and I are still sleeping there whenever she's away." Then the blue exceed backed away to look at his precious reaction and got what he wanted. He spat his drink, some went through his nose with eyes bulging out and coughed his lungs out. While the exceed rolled on the table while holding his stomach from laughter.

"Can't*laugh,laugh*breath*laugh*need*laugh*air" as his eyes got teary and his stomach ached.

*Tch*"Dumb cat. What were you and Natsu doing there?" he wiped his face with his hand and fling it a couple of times then wiped it on the leg of his pants.

Happy tried to control his laughter and succeeded a little in doing so. Wiping his tears he replied "Na..*laugh* Natsu... trie...*inhale* tried to look... at *snicker*... Lucy's underwear *snicker*... cause... he*laugh*... wanna buy one *snickers*... for Lisanna... *snicker*... couldn't decide*laugh*... use Lucy's clothes...*snickers* guide." Then he started to burst out of laughter again because this time Laxus was like a darker shade of tomato out of embarrassment torture he had suffered hearing this.

After a few minutes, Lucy went out saying that she wanted to rest because her fever got higher again. So Laxus immediately stood up and walked home with Lucy while Happy went home with Carla and his kids.

"So that's why you changed bodies, because of Pyre. Maybe he casted a soul switch spell." she said while she watched Happy and Pyre eating fish. She was having a pancake for breakfast.

Happy looked like he was enjoying his fish when suddenly a dark sinister aura made him stop and look at Lucy's direction. But before he could react, Lucy got hold of his ears and made him stand up away from his fish.

"And why in the deep, blue sea would you and Natsu use my underwear as a guide to what Natsu could buy for his wife!" she gripped harder and pulled it higher which made him stand up straighter. "You have no right to enter my home without permission from me, YOU GREAT BIG STUPID NEKO!" Then she kicked him where men would be hurt the most.

He fell and rolled on the ground while Pyre just looked at him with a smile on his face.

__(On Happy and Carla's home)

It was still 6 in the morning when he woke up. He always woke up this early to do some exercise before he went to the guild. But today was something different. He looked around the strange surrounding with blurry eyes and realized it wasn't his house. He remembered that he was supposed to be in Lucy's house and he slept in her bed after she fell asleep. But still he felt that it wasn't Lucy's apartment. He recalled the snuggling and burying his face in her hair and breathed her lavender scent. He also recalled that he hugged her tight and felt her body next to his. It was then she turned around and brushed her lips into his. It felt so good until everything went hazy and he assumed he fell asleep. He was dragged back to reality went he felt something move beside him and saw a lump covered in blanket. He smiled and tried to pull out the covers when he saw his hand, or rather his paw. His eyes grew wide as he checked his other hand, I mean paw and something out from the corner of his eyes a blue blur moving fast. He looked on his butt and surely he saw a hairy ass in blue with a blue tail with white tip. He tried to move it at will. *left,right,left,right*He jaw dropped and wanted to scream when he saw Happy staring at him wide eyed.

He started to stretch out his arms and waved his hands side to side opposite to each other and his head shook from left to right while saying "Happy. It's not what you think I-" then he stopped as he noticed Happy was mimicking him. He tried to wave hello and so did Happy. He carefully got out of bed not to wake the sleeping Carla because when he lifted the blanket he saw white fur. He went towards Happy and tried to touch him but only felt cold and a smooth surface. The realization suddenly hit him. It was a mirror. He wanted to scream but put his hands on his mouth and climbed down from the house and ran as fast as he could and when he can't hold it longer he screamed. "WHAT THE FUCKING BLUE HELL?" it echoed through out the forest.

At a distance a couple was sitting in a bench talking. "Do you like it?" she said with puppy dog eyes. "Umm... It was very enjoyable as-" *FUCKING BLUE HELL,HELL,HELL*(echo) *pack* "Don't ever call me again!" she slapped him and stormed off. "Baby, it wasn't me! I swear!" he pleaded, teary-eyed, a hand an the pink flesh while chasing after the girl.


	14. Chapter 14: FIRE SOUL DRAGON

**Me:** *appears in straight jacket while smiling creepily* Hehehe bloooooddd... Cooorrrppssseee...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** I'm sorry but this chap is going to be mixed with all out gore as you se.e *turns to me* Her mind currently not in the right state when she was writing this.

**Me: **Traitors... Mwaahahahaha *continues to laugh like a maniac* DIE DIE DIE!

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Well, let's just say school life isn't going so smoothly 'coz she needs to fucking see and mingle with those back stabbing, retarded leeches that sucked and is stil currently sucking the fucking soul and life out of me. You know how hard it is just to stop myself from killing those sick *mumbles*. *sighs*Anyway the names I used for the extra characs are real and the names of those cock sucking apes. Sorry if this seems to vile , weird and bitter of me. But it is the only way for me to at least get back at them or lessen the hate. Not that I wish them any harm.

**Me: **JUST KILL THEM! SPILL THEIR GUTS! HAHAHAHA...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Okay now, eeaaasssy. *turns to audience*Well, judge me if you want but here it is and same old same old. *starts to push me in a wheel chair* Time for your medicine.

While she was scolding Happy (in Laxus' body) a sudden blue blur came out the window of her bedroom. Curious she went towards it with a frying pan in one hand. Slowly she approached it with Happy following behind.

"Where the hell are you goldie?"

With that she swung the frying pan as hard as she can until it hit something. *Paaaaannngggg* It resonated through the room. And the blue blur went straight to the bed with a loud squeak.

She bend closer to see what it was, before she did Pyre had attacked it by biting it in the ear. "Waaahhhh... What the fuck are you doing you little pest!" It was Laxus in Happy's body trying to punch the lights out of Pyre. But instead Pyre bit harder making the little exceed howl in pain. "Why you little-" then he wrestled with him.

"Waaahhhh... Stop that! your going to pull off my ear!" Happy/Laxus shouted.

Regaining herself from the shock she went and pulled the two away. She held Pyre on her breast tightly while the little dragon thrashed to set itself free but to no avail. The blue exceed sat on the bed and rubbed his left ear that Pyre had bitten.

"Control that damn thing woman!" he shouted in pain.

She knew that the exceed and the dragon slayer changed body but still, it was surprising to hear the blue cat to curse. She shook her head to clear her mind of the surprise she went to the exceed and slammed her fist on his head creating a big lump. Curled up in a ball, the little exceed cursed under his breath and glared at the celestial mage. If he was in his own body it would have worked like a charm but he wasn't. Instead of giving her a death stare he looked like a cat hacking out a hair ball.

"Don't you dare spit a hair ball in my bed Laxus!" she said as she picked the exceed on its fur. While stretching her arms to separate the dragon and the exceed and keep them from fighting. Happy/Laxus on the other hand followed behind her. They all sat up on the kitchen table and talked about their situation. Laxus/Happy was drinking coffee, sitting beside Happy/Laxus next to Lucy who was hugging the dragon while it ate some of her pancakes.

"Could you kindly explain what happened to us?" Laxus/Happy broke the silence.

"I think Happy and you changed bodies because of Pyre."

"Because of that flying lizard?"

"Aye sir!" Happy/Laxus exclaimed.

"Could you stop that! If anybody sees this my reputation will be stained forever!" Laxus/Happy wailed in lament. "Fix this goldie" he commanded.

"Me?"

"Its your pet isn't it! So take responsibility with his actions." he stated.

Then she looked at the dragon in front of her who just tilted his head and stared back. She slumped on the table giving a deep sigh and looked at the dragon again.

"Fine. But you and Happy stay at the guild, while I look at the library for your current situation."

"No WAY!" Laxus/Happy stated.

"Your choice. Let Happy roam with your body which I can't look after and control because I will be buried deep in books. In other words, after you get your body back you'll wish you hadn't because you'll die in shame anyway." she said as she smiled with mischievousness in her eyes.

This made him gulped. He agreed just in case Happy do something unthinkably embarrassing while string of curses went out of his mouth. They waited until Lucy got out of the bath and dressed with Pyre still hovering around her while looking at Laxus with annoyed expression in his face. Luckily for them it was too early for any crowd gathering and only Mira was at the guild.

"Good morning!" Mira happily greeted the four entering figures.

"Good morning Mira-san" she smiled at the take over mage.

"What's good about the morning, woman?" Laxus/Happy stated which earned him a wide eye and open mouth expression from her. It was the first time the mage had witnessed Happy acting a brute.

"To see you cower in shame when the other members starts to arrive." said the blonde mage with an evil smirk.

*Tch* and he went to sit down at the table with his head on his hands.

"Don't worry Mira-san. He's just grumpy because Pyre bit his ear." Happy/Laxus said with a cute face and voice. In shock, Mira almost fainted hearing Laxus like this. It was once in a life time opportunity for her.

Lucy, with a smile on her face told her everything.

"Ooohhh... So that's why!" she shouted with glee. "But I got to admit your soooo cuuuttteee..." she pinched him in the cheek.

"What the hell do you think your doing Mira!" now sounding annoyed at what Mira was doing.

"I'm glad I brought this video lacrima that Lahar bought for me." she said as she held it out and pointed it to Laxus/Happy who was now growling with his eyes closed in deep thought that he didn't notice that the girl have taped the whole conversation with Lucy. When he finally looked up and saw what she was doing he tried to take it but failed numerous times. Lucy went to the guild's library with Pyre to look for the reversing spell.

By the time everyone entered the guild everyone stated the odd behavior of Happy and Laxus who were sulking at the corner of the guild. Anyone who tried to come near, Happy would nudge Laxus and he would start shouting at them. Finally pissed Natsu went over to Mira and asked what is happening with the two which ultimately ended with the take over mage telling them the truth which Laxus/Happy specifically forbid.

"Oh Laxus-sama! How cruel have this world been to you? In a form of a shameless cat you have become!" Fried cried a river while holding Laxus/Happy like a baby. Pissed he scratched Fried's face while Evergreen tried to dress him up with baby clothes which he would rip if only he wouldn't make her baby upset. Bixslow just laughed his ass off with his babies echoing behind him. Then Lisanna tried to stretch his cheeks while giggling and the other female mages where either dressing him up, pinching his cheeks or trying to crush him with their breasts. While the boys tried to pull his whiskers and his tail causing every male in the guild going out with scratches on their faces. And Happy/Laxus smiled at every thing he saw while sweat dropping _How am I gonna explain this to Carla?_ He questioned himself while scratching his head.

Lucy was sitting in the guild library trying to find some kind of reversing spell for the two annoying guild mates that have changed body. Feeling guilty that it was Pyre's fault she gladly took the responsibility. _Much like forced responsibility._ She commented to herself. She had buried herself through a mountain of books and she still couldn't find the right one. Worry suddenly nag at the side of her mind. She hadn't seen Pyre since he flew of to some where. It had been and hour and a half he still wasn't there.

_Mom. Where are you?_ A teary voice of a child kept calling out. She looked around and found no one.

_Mom, don't leave me please. I won't do it again. Just please don't leave meeeee..._ The  
child was now crying. She thought a child must be lost somewhere and decided to look for it. But before she could walk any further, Pyre went flying straight at her chest. It was crying and keep on rubbing it's scaled face on her skin. She smiled and petted him.

"Where were you? You suddenly disappeared on me. I was worried sick." she scolded it and if anybody saw her right now, they would probably think she was crazy. The dragon lifted his head up and met her chocolate brown orbs with his watery ruby eyes.

_I was hungry and tried to find food for both of us. Then I got lost all of a sudden and I... I...*uwaaahhhhh*_ The kids voice suddenly answered. Shocked with the voice she turned around and still didn't see any child around. Just a couple of teenagers gathering books.

"Pyre, did you hear someone?" She asked skeptical while trying to look around.

_Hear what mommy?_ The voice said. She slowly turned to Pyre who tilted his head to the left and looked like a dog wagging its tail anticipating food from its master.

"Did you just..."

_Did just what mom?_ The dragon now stood up in all fours on her breast. With that she fainted.

A couple of minutes later she was conscious again. She fell on her back and was now in a sitting position looking at Pyre like he was a terrifying ghost.

_Mom, your awake!_ The dragon wagging his tail while getting up on all fours again.

"Yy-you can talk?" she stuttered.

_Yeah mom. I can._

"Since when?" shocked and wide eyed she asked the dragon.  
_  
When I hatched I needed magic to sustain my life and you were the nearest magical source there was. I sucked half of your power so only you can hear me and its the reason I learned this language._

She made an inaudible oh at him. Trying to look in his eyes to make sure what he was saying was truth. He held her gaze but looked away in a couple of minutes. She was going to ask what's wrong when he cut in.  
_  
A-are you mad at me?_ he said while looking down. He didn't want to see the hurt look he imagined that she was wearing right now.

Confused she tilted her head with a soft expression on her face. "Mad. Mad about what?"  
_  
You k-know, Swapping their souls._ Then he tried looking at her preparing for the worst but was shocked to see a smile on her face.

"Everything has a reason of their own. It may push us to do good or bad things, depends on how you take it." she said with a motherly tender voice.  
_  
Yeah. They were saying mean things to me. So I wanted to punish them. They needed to learn their lessons._

"The question is, did they deserve it?" she looked at him straight in the eye. "The first time is always the hardest. You may say mean things at first, but when time passes by they get to know you more. That is when they truly show you what you mean to them. They may try to hide it at first but their actions would never lie and would show everything they tried to hide from the world." she said looking down as she remembered what happened between her and Laxus during the fantasia's battle of the fairy back when Laxus was still a great big gorilla bastared and smiled  
_  
But-_

"No buts. You'll undo the spell and that's final." she said with a scolding expression. But then smiled "And promise me that you will never do it or use your powers unless you have a permission from me and it is an emergency like someone in danger or dying. Got that?"  
_  
Yes mom. I understand._

"Good." she smiled but something at the back of her mind a question popped up. Curiosity got the best of her and she asked "Aren't you a fire dragon?" and Pyre nodded. "Then why can you control the souls? Shouldn't fire be the only thing that you can manipulate?"  
_  
That's because I'm a half breed._

"Half Breed?"  
_  
When two dragons with different elements has a child, he would be called a half breed because he has the same element as the parents. But they're pretty rare because sometimes they would only take up the element of one of them. My real dad was a soul dragon which uses the souls of anyone to merge with him or bend to his will. They can also perform soul swap, tracking, defense and offense spells using souls of course. While my real mom was a fire dragon which explains my eyes. I can control my fire and use it to my every whim like any fire dragon._

She smiled at him and petted his scaly head. "That means I'm really lucky to have you."

He grinned showing his sharp teeth and said _You sure are mom!_

Something poked her sudden curiosity and got so intense that she couldn't help herself asking. "How did you know all these when you just hatched a couple of days ago?"

_That's because baby dragons are the reincarnation of fallen dragons. Once they hatched the memory of their padt lives will return to them whether they like it or not._ He said while tilting his head like he was stating the obvious.

"So that's why." she said standing up while stretching her arms and legs and turned around to see Pyre sitting on the ground with a happy expression. "Come on. We need to undo the spell you casted before anymore worse happen." she chirped. With that the dragon flew and perched on her shoulder and circled her neck like a necklace meeting his tail at the center just under her chin but made sure that it wasn't choking his mom.

_Yeah_. he said as he made himself comfortable.

(In a village somewhere near Magnolia)

The star studded night sky mixed with the orange glow from a nearby village. Six figures came from running in fright. They were teenagers from the village. They were running away from something fear evident in there eyes. A girl with brunette with long hair that reached near middle of her back tripped on a root.

"Come on Grethel! They'll catch us if we don't hurry." a girl with black long hair and was the tallest , known as Mary Grace, among them called back and ran to the girl known as Grethel.

"She's right we need to hurry" a chubby kid with a big belly with dark brown complexion which matched his short brown curly hair agreed known as Tash.

They helped Grethel up and continued to run. Their lungs pleading for oxygen but they all refused in fear that the people chasing them might catch up. Their legs were aching in exhaustion, their hearts were in pounding hard in their chest wanting to burst and ran themselves. Their skins pink with burns while their cuts and bruises were aching as the cold night air hit the spots. While at the burning village two dark figure appeared with dark, worn out cloaks with hoods covering their heads.

"Ohhhhh... Looks like we have runners." the man on the left said with an evil smirk on his pale, angelic face. Both of them had porcelain skin and angelic face but this man wore a mask that covered his forehead to his upper lip. On his upper cheek bone two fangs ran down under his chin where both ends meet. It was crimson colored while his hair was velvet that was reaching his shoulder blades with spiked style hair. Both had silver eyes and dark magic coursing to their veins.

"This is going to be fun. But we need to hurry before they warn anyone. If that happens then it will ruin all the fun." The other man smirked showing his sharp canine. He wore the same thing that the other man wore except he had velvet mask and crimson hair cascading down which stops on the just bellow his buttocks with some of his hair sticking out in spikes. Then they jumped high which covered their gap with the running prey which was 10 kilometers from them in 5 minutes.

Feeling the malice in the air they all hid in a pile of hollow logs. They all shook in fear as the memories replayed themselves. People were sleeping peacefully when suddenly explosions and screams were heard throughout the village. The people they know and love were either burned or tortured or both. Children were impaled while babies had their heads bashed to the ground squishing anything that was in their head. Blood and smoke filled the air. Every one of them holding their breath in fear they would be heard. Everything seemed quite when they heard some footsteps but quickly faded. Thinking the enemies have passed them over Jemel, A chubby kid with hair ending on his nape, tried to peek out by poking his head in a hole above them. Minutes later they heard a loud thud and out of the corner of their eyes saw some thing round fell besides Amelie, a skinny girl and was the shortest having a brunette, curly hair that stopped on the middle of her back. Instinct kicked in and they all turned staring at the object their eyes where as big as saucer plates. The object was staring back at them with its eyes and mouth wide open in terror and looked like he was about to scream. Subconsciously Tash pulled Jemel to a kneeling position. Their heart stopped, in front of them was a headless Jemel with chunks missing in his neck while blood spilled on his neck. While falling the body convulsed and a loud thud. They were crying in fear. They were going to die there, they were sure. But their instincts kept them to push forward. Bianca, the second in command gathered her strength and grabbed the head. Blood mated with her bark brown hair with her sweat. Their palm were all sweaty and anticipated any movement.

"My, my what do we have here? Runaways." the man with velvet mask's head appeared on their only exit. With all her might she threw the head towards the man which made him jump away while they scrambled out of the log. They have split up two on the left and three on the right.

"Wooooh... We also have a fighters!" The man in a crimson mask said. With that a dark cloud of mist engulfed them then the clouds where the groups went.

Mary Grace was stuck with Tash, who for a fat guy ran pretty quick. Their hope suddenly got brighter not until they both felt pain in their legs. Both of them looked at their feet. Both of their feet where pierced with daggers. Both howled in pain while they fell. In a blink of an eye the man in a crimson masked slashed Tash's chest open. He aimed his crimson claw which you can also categorized as a very huge talon to put cut a little on his arteries which succeeded causing an agonizingly slow death to the boy. Chunks flew on Mary Grace direction while she screamed an ear piercing scream and resulted with some of the blood and chunks of meat to enter her mouth. After tasting copper and slimy meat on her mouth she spitted it out trying get the taste out of her mouth. The crimson masked man chuckled evilly laughing at the girls reaction because clearly she had dismissed his presence while trying to rid her mouth of the taste. He grabbed her on the hair. She thrashed violently trying to get free from these mad man while feeling her scalp being pulled out of her head. He forced her to face her still alive friend. The crimson masked man pressed his cheeks on hers while she tried to pull away in disgust but failed. His cheeks were warm for some reason. He buried his face in her neck, feeling her pulse beat faster as he savored the smell of fear and blood on her. Then he whispered to her lovingly "You have entertained me so much. So in return I'll make you die," Then he position his talons on her back on her lungs "slowly," he pressed the talons entering her body which earned a screech from the girl. Then he buried his face deeper on her neck "intimately," and within seconds the girl looked down on her chest and saw that the man's hand was already in front of her with his arm fading on her chest. Red blood liquid poured out as he retracted his hand out of the girls chest. With a smirk he finally said to the girl's now lying body "and painful of course." then turned around while the same black cloud of mist engulfed him and disappeared.

Bianca, Amelie and Grethel kept running and running. They knew that they were nearing Magnolia. But Grethel tripped on a root again. But this time she broke an ankle.

"Guys, I think I broke an ankle!" she screamed to her friends.

"I'm sorry Greth but we all need to sacrifice something to live." Amelie said as she ran harder.

"She's right you can't run anymore, might as well be a decoy." Bianca shouted at her as they disappeared from sight.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" she screamed at them while tears fell to the ground. A shock wave of terror hit her more than she could count. silence was eerily ruled over her senses.

*Tsk,tsk,tsk*"They have left you for their own sake. Humans can be monsters if you threat their life. Don't you agree?" a very soothing voice said. She twisted and turned to find the source but failed. Unshed tears were blurring her view. Suddenly pain shot though her stomach. She looked down to see a puddle of blood beneath her. "Don't worry. The pain will fade, but let the pain from this hole accompany you for a while." the man in a velvet mask said with comfort in his voice as well as darkness. He withdrew his velvet taloned hand smiled at the body of the girl as it dove on the pool of blood. The dark cloud engulfed him again and went to the direction where the other two went.

Few meters away was Magnolia. This made their hopes higher than anything. Running faster and looked at each other with wide smile when suddenly Bianca fell. Thinking the she tripped she turned around to see the her feet were everywhere, the trees, bushes and the ground. As she neared the body a insanely huge shuriken with blades as big as a butcher's knife dove on her back making more blood splutter on her body. Frozen in shock her mind was in disarray that she didn't notice the two men was 5 steps away from her.

"Ku..ku..ku.. Naughty, naughty, naughty children." The crimson masked man said while the other was laughing like a mad man.

"So you're the leader huh... That means you get to the worst punishment." the other said while he lifted his fingers and wiggled them. The other one snapped his fingers and the black mist appeared and when it subsided revealed her half dead comrades(except for the beheaded, his already dead). They were losing blood but they were conscious. Pain etched on their faces while their eyes looked at their leaders eyes pleading for help. Then something lifted her up to a tree behind her. Something was tied on her neck, a piano string of some sort. It was dull, yet sharp at the same time. She was choking, her air supply was cut off. She struggled to set herself loose while the two men watched with smile on their faces. But every time she did, the string would dig deeper to her skin. She looked helpless as she watched her allies slowly die, Bianca was apparently half alive, but was dying slowly and agonizingly. She couldn't do anything as the string broke to her skin and was now tearing her flesh even though she wasn't moving. Everything blurred as her consciousness slipping. But before everything went blank the string ran though her neck tearing the skin that seamed to be the only thing attaching her head to her body. As the head rolled in front of them a maniacal laughter can be heard throughout the forest. After laughing, they pulled one lacrima from their robes and it started sucking the souls of their kills. As the souls entered th lacrima they wailed and cried in despair and pain. After that they went at the heart of the forest.

"It seems that it already hatched and have found a human mother." the velvet masked man said. "A beautiful one at that."

"Ohhh... She could very lovely toy." The other smirked "And she will be ours to play with."

"And its power will be ours. Soon everything will bow to our feet and we will be proclaimed king."

"But a king is nothing without a queen. Don't you agree?" he said while turning to his partner.

"Agreed." they both laughed maniacally as they vanished on the black cloud mist again.


	15. Chapter 15: THE BET

**Me:** Sorry about the tantrum. But I had to let that out.

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** Yeah, you should've seen her crying the time she found out, lost interest in classes came straight home crying her fucking eyes out. Pathetic.

**Me: ***Eyes starts to water*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **He-ey, Chill! I'm sorry just- don't cry please..

**Me: **Anyway here's the *sniffs* chap. Same old, same old. *Runs and cries*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Hey, I'll treat you where ever you want just- *whispers* Don't cry.

Sorcerer  
Weekly

Village Fire  
Massacre

By: Jason Ryval(A/N: there was no last name)

3 weeks have passed since the mysterious village massacre that was accidentally trampled upon by a group of shepherds near the area but still no real suspects. The Magic Council has already dispatched a team to investigate and contain the situation. According to the investigation, magic was involved and managed to find 2 distinct set of foot prints that were very different from all those around it. Most of the foot prints that matched were wide apart indicating that all of them ran in panic, but these 2 pairs were only a foot or two apart indicating walking that helped them to pinpoint that the culprits were 2 people. Same footprints were also seen on the forest near Magnolia, along with a pile decaying body of 6 teenagers. It seemed they tried to escape to Magnolia for help but was suddenly caught by the same two set of foot prints that were now suspected as mages because their last prints were kilometres away from the group and managed to reappear meters away from the group. There were no broken branches to indicate that they jumped on trees, except the one near the burned village which they believed the suspects used as watch tower. Since the last foot prints were near Magnolia, they are thought to be in Magnolia so wide-spread patrols were dispatched on the town. Everyone was cautious on their movements and watchful of those travellers that visited their town including the resident guild, Fairy Tail, are being extra cautious.

Inside the guild a very tense dragon slayer was seating at the bar counter of the guild. His dragon senses were perked up to its highest level, sweat trickled down his skin as he

waited in anticipation for any movements. Look to the left, wait, squint eyes, slowly return to the food in front of him, minutes passed then look to the right, wait, squint eyes, slowly return to the food. He did this for hours to the point everyone was watching him and did the same, in fear that the blonde dragon slayer has caught danger in the wind. It was not every day you see him being tensed in caution. After hours of waiting he finally relaxed with a smirk appearing from his face like someone who suddenly was lifted of his heavy

burden. He looked at his food, with the same smirk, then attacked it like there was no tomorrow. *Swish* "What the-" *roar* "Gaahhhh!" *BOOM* "Shit! Not again!" *munch, munch, munch*. *Everybody sweat drop*

*Le random guild members whisper*

"So that's why he was so tensed." *le wild angry nerve appears on Laxus*

"This has been going on for weeks, hasn't it."*pop* *another one*

"Pity."*pop*

"I'm starting to feel sorry for the poor guy."*pop*

"SHUT ALL OF YOUR FUCKING TRAPS, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" *oops it wasn't pop it was snap*

"kikikiki..." he turned around to see the source of all his misery for weeks. The little pesky,

trouble-maker, obnoxious, sadistic, fucking dragon. "PYRE, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he said as sparks of electricity started to surrounding his body.

"Laxus-sama, don't do it. The guild will be destroyed!" Freed shouted worriedly as he watch

their leader engulfed in rage.

It seems that every day that he was eating or hanging out on the guild the little golden dragon either set his food on fire and eat it for himself sometimes Natsu helped eating it,

set his hair or/and clothes on fire and even did mischievous things that ends up getting blamed at him by Master Erza or her assistant Mira Jane. He was almost split in half for making the guild master's hair smell like rum because a bottle of his favourite drink was dropped on her head.

:**FLASHBACK**:

He had seen the dragon a few feet from him with the bottle on his claws. He tilted his head trying to figure what the dragon will do with the bottle but saw a bone-chilling smirk come out his snout. Before he could comprehend what was going on, the dragon released the bottle on Erza's head and in reflex he reached out to the dragon with the other hand

holding the same brand of drink as the bottle. *smash* Thank goodness that her head was as thick as her armor and she wasn't wounded, but her precious hair was now smelling rum. It turned out that her husband didn't like the smell of alcohol on her because he would sometimes think she was drinking while she was pregnant. Slowly she turned her head, scanned the second floor, then to his outstretched hand, switching to his other hand which held his drink traveling up to his chest and then to his wide-scared eyes with a glare that would scare Satan himself. He was in the exact trajectory of the bottle if it was thrown and the sly dragon nowhere to be seen,

"Wait! I can explain!" but before he could swords flew to him, he thanked his lucky star for his dragon slayer reflexes, because a second too late he would surely be dead right now. It was a good thing to that her husband held her back 'coz personally he knew he would

never see the light of day. The guild was almost reduced to rubble and his punishment was to pay for the damages in the guilds while in the corner of his eyes he saw the fucking dragon laughing his ass off.

Another one was when he was peacefully enjoying himself at the guild bar. He was drinking his usual drink and he was getting tipsy. Mira Jane was wiping the guild mugs again with a

smile. She was so much preoccupied that she didn't feel the presence of a sneaky dragon nor did she felt him bite on her floral tube dress but she certainly felt it roughly ripped away from her body.

"Kkkkyyyyaaaaahhhhh" screamed Mira while trying to cover self with the tiny rug that she was holding, she and the guild was too busy with the scenario to realize that the culprit was flying over the counter top and left the dress near the lightning dragon slayer. He reached out trying to for a napkin to wipe his mouth. Clutching the presumed napkin and wiped his face.

_Huh? This is new, the guild suddenly can afford scented tissues. _He said to himself. Out of

nowhere, he felt the most suffocating glare he had ever felt, looking up only to see Mira in her Sitri form. Her face, twitching with irritation while crackling her knuckles, eyeing the item in his hand, with a puzzled slurry look he followed her gaze until he saw what he was holding with horror-filled eyes that were huge as saucers. What he thought were napkins was the dress that she was wearing a moment ago. Needless to say, he was fucked.

:**FLASHBACK END**:

This time he was losing it.

_The master wouldn't be back from her guild meeting until 3 days which will be plenty of time for a pay back._ He smirked, he was letting a large of electricity out of his body. "You're dead meat you piece of-" but before he could continue the dragon have already returned to Lucy who was now eyeing him while holding a dragon with his puppy teary-eyed dragon.

"You will not lay a finger on him, Laxus!" she declared with threat in her voice.

"What are you going to do about it Goldie?" he retorted back, his patience with the dragon was snapped in two, and he would hurt anyone who came in between him and revenge.

Well... except for a certain blonde girl, but he would never admit it for now.

*Tsk*"Cocky as always are we?" she was now standing face to face at him. The weight of their staring contest was felt throughout the guild, which felt like you were watching an actual slaughter war. Everyone felt like they were in hell, tension was increasing at an alarming rate that every single member suddenly had the urgent need to run like hell and hide.

"Why don't you two go on a mission together?" a cheerful voice said in the background.

Both of the mages transferred their glares to the poor, sad soul that tried to interfere with the most fucked up suggestion they have ever heard.

"Eeeepppp!" was the response, it was Mina, Lucy's recruit, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm

sorry! (T_T)" she said while bowing her head as low as she can in fear that they would kill her. Everyone knew better than to try and stop the two blondes from fighting. She only said that stupid thing because she felt light and she had the tendency to butt in on someone else's business while blurting anything that comes in her mind. _I'm going to die! _She said to herself. Then she felt the pressure of the glares lifted. Curious, she looked up and saw that the two went back to their staring contest but not before she saw a smirk escaping her life time idol Lucy.

"How 'bout a bet?" she asked with a challenging stare.

"What's in it Goldie?"

"Let's go on an S-class mission together. If I beat more monster than you, I win and you'll **endure **anything Pyre do to you, you must never get mad at him or I'll let master smack

**you** in the head with her swords." she said with confidence.

"And if I win?"

"Then, I'll be your servant for a week."

"Month or no deal."

"Fine." she held out her hand.

"Deal."

After picking out their mission, they set on the town on Seven, a country occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. It was 2 days if traveled by train. It was used to 3-5 days but since this was Lucy's business it was cut to 2 days. She trained with Pyre these past few weeks which made her familiar to his powers. Nothing much happened to their journey because she spent most of her time sleeping. They arrived with Lucy still yawning and with

a luggage for a week. They checked in a hotel but they didn't have any more separate rooms do they gave them a room with 2 beds. She was too tired to argue so she just accepted it. They went to the village chief who lived in a 2 story house. His name was Linko. He said a beast was terrorizing the town months ago and every single mage they sent after it were either never found or came back as a head, arm, or even piece of an organ. Lucy tried to contain the disgust but only managed to keep the vile of acid inside. While on the journey on a cave where it was said to live Pyre had been casually floating above his human mother.

_Are you okay, Pyre?_ she asked worriedly _You seem to be pretty tense, you know._

_I-it's nothing. Maybe I'm just nervous because it's my first mission with you. Not to mention an S-class and even that pervert is here._

_Who?_

_Nobody. Let's just keep walking._

Or flying she giggled which made the lightning dragon slayer feel a little awkward while

watching his two companions do eye contact. After minutes of walking, they reached

it only to be met by an army of goblin-like-golems, nasty ones.

"Remember our deal Goldie!" he said while summoning his lightning that has already engulfed him.

"Same as you, Laxy!" she shouted back with a laugh and summoned her favorite trio,

Capricorn, Leo and Scorpio.

"What did you just call me?" turning to the laughing blonde.

"Nothing, Laxative!"

"Why you!" but before he could do anything she attacked forward with her spirits.

"Pyre! Combine with Capricorn!" the dragon and her spirits nodded. Pyre dive directly to

Capricorn and instead of hearing a loud thud the little dragon went inside Capricorn. With that, the goat man suddenly had leather golden wings and talons. A scale like armour covered his hands with talon gloves to his elbows ending in golden spikes. His left eye was glowing red under his glasses.

"Ah.. Princess, you're prince is-" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was struck by a stray lightning but it wasn't enough to send him to the spirit world.

"What the hell is your problem, Sparky!"

"Oops. I lost control. Hehehe..." he said as he sent his lightning to the enemies.

''We're having a tournament right now. Wanna help out?" she said to her spirit.

"Anything for my Princess."

"Then let's win this thing!" she yelled with a smile and determination in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: THE BEAST TO DEFEAT

**Me: Hiya! Finally posted a new chap. ||^_\\\**

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: Oh just a rminder. If there's any mistakes in the fanfics, just note us. 'coz she officially blind. Her glasses has 200 grade on it.**

**Hey! Why'd you have to drag that one out?!**

**Shut up four-eyes!**

**Okay. 'l|~_~**

**Well, same old, same old. -_- ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hey, don't just sleep like that! Say something else.**

**Sit. *sits* Stay. *stays* Play dead. *gets ketchup, puts some on left temple and floor then lies down with closed eyes* You didn't have to take it that far... *sweatdrop***

At the Fairy Tail Guild Masters office:

"Looks like your assumptions are right yet again master."

The red headed master looked up from her desk to see a man with pierced face and black haired guild member who was leaning on the door frame. "So. They really have moved." Looking down to a piece of paper and in the middle of it looked like 2 heads of wolves howling with a full moon above their heads, the left head with its left side of its face showing which had a crimson fur with white scar over its exposed white eye. The other head turned right and its ride side of its face showing had crimson outlined white fur and crimson scar over its exposed crimson eye. "The 'Enigma' guild, a dark guild consisted of only 10 members and the only guild with 2 guild masters. Even though a dark guild, it does not partake nor concern in any activities any alliance made within their circle. They are the only guild that does not answer to the call of the Ballam Alliance."

"And it seems to have taken interest on something really important for them to move." The iron dragon slayer pushed himself and taking a seat on the couch at the far side of the desk. "Rumors are, even their masters' personally handling some of their activities."

Titania leaned back on her chair. Seriously, her nakama are going to be the end of her. Letters from the Magic Council kept pouring out 24/7 non-stop. Apology letters, negotiation letters and meeting about the latest antics of her guild. And now **this**! Now she felt what Master Makarov went through, and by God she was getting stressed out. "What's the latest status report?" She asked with a hint of wariness in her voice that was not missed by the dragon slayer.

"Their last large scale activity was at the Haruki lake(A/N: made up and can't think of anything else) the one that Bunny-girl and Laxus intercepted. But I've never thought that the Lacrima thing turned to be a dragon's egg." He looked out the window that showed the full moon in its brilliance. "And the last place their masters were last seen was at the village massacre in the forest."

With this she snapped her head to Gajeel with wide eyes of fear. She heard about that in the news but she never thought that they were the ones behind it. Trying to gain her composure back she asked with dread "What did they want from the villagers?"

Leaning back, a sigh escaped from his mouth. He too, was getting tired not only from the physical fatigue as well as emotional. "Sources tell me that they needed something there. The village was said to be guarding some orbs. Unfortunately, their abilities are not known for now. And it seems like they would be moving anytime soon."

"And what makes you say that?" raising an eyebrow at the statement.

" 'coz their target had started to move." He looked at her eyes that told her he was dead serious.

She leaned back and prayed to whoever God was up there. _Please, please stay safe… Lucy._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Back to the mountains:

"Then let's win this thing!" she yelled with a smile and determination in her eyes. "Blind Formation!" on cue, they took their respective position.

Loki was now in front of her, bending his right arm, with the clenched fist towards the sky, and grabbing his bicep with his left hand before chanting out "O Regulus, Grant me your strength!" With that he blinded his enemies, while this was happening, Scorpio crouched down, and with hands forming an X folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended which was touching the ground mimicking pincer claws of a scorpion. His stinger lifted high in the air shouting his attack "Sand Shredder!" His tail shot whirling sand that was sharp as sword but was as little as specks of dust. A large number of the goblins either was attracted by the Loke's light while some was blinded. While they were distracted Scorpio's sand pierced to their rock-like skin making them shed revealing somewhat soft flesh colored gray. With this opportunity Capricorn who took up the skies, with Pyres magic created a pair of fire knuckle bracelets with spikes swooped down in a blink of an eye punching the exposed parts of his opponents. Every strike he made , his target would be engulfed by flames.

"Yosh! We got 299!" Lucy stated while giving her spirits high-fives.

"Well, sorry to ruin your buddy-buddy moment but I got 300." Laxus stated recovering from the initial shock he received when he saw Lucy do her thing. He almost **freaking** got diced from that brown dude's sand but all he got was his shredded fur collared coat. It was a little tough since they were good conductors it was though for him to hurt them, by increasing his volts that was enough to weaken and damage their thick hide then crushing them with his bare hands. And for the lightning dragon slayer it was like a child's play.

"Well, we-" Lucy turned to him and her eyes widen in surprise while he saw her spirits snicker behind her except the goat man, instead he was trembling.

_He must be stifling his laughter. He sure has common decency... Wait! Why in the blue hell are they laughing, even Goldie too. _Surely enough, Lucy was laughing her ass off clutching her stomach with her right and banging her other hand on the ground. Puzzled he looked behind him only to find little amount of cut hair on his shoulders. "The **HELL**?!" Althrough out the forest, an agonizing scream was heard and even resonated to the nearby village.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In a village nearby...

"Was that one of the mages hired by the mayor?" a farmer asked his fellow villagers.

"Yeah." The man stopped what he was doing to wipe his forehead of the sweat. "Sounds like they started and the guy's getting his butt kicked."

Rubbing his chin the farmer looked to the sky "I hope that blonde girl's alright. Right now, we only heard guy scream. That either she was caught off guard and had died, or she's still fighting." Then he turned to the other man "Or they haven't met the monster."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Back to the mages in the forest...

"What are you fucking laughing at you fucking retard?!" he exclaimed as he saw what they were laughing their heart out from Lucy's borrowed mirror. At the edge of his spiky hair was a slightly small )-shape. He really looked like a lemon popsicle stick with a chunk eaten out of it. "You're going to pay for this you stupid Goldie!"

"Hey! It wasn't intentional! And we said that we're *pfft* sorry? Hahahaha..." The celestial mage couldn't stop her fits and right now she was rolling on the ground holding her aching stomach as her lungs cried for oxygen. It was still sooo funny. The only bad things here were 2 things. 1) She's was still 1 enemy short. 2) There was still no sign of the main target but she made a good laugh out of this one. _Damn, I need to find that one. Laxus' servitude depends on it! _With that she calmed herself and regained her composure. "We need to go inside the cave. These might be the minions of that monster." She turned to him, confidence and courage burning in her eyes. The~n she saw his hair... _Control Lucy! Control! Con-_*pfft*_troll...*_pfft_* _"Hahaha... Can't hahahaha... S-st-ooppp! Hahahaha..."

_And so the laughing fit continuous...Will this damn woman ever stop?!_ He sighed hopelessly. _But I gotta admit she's got a pretty cute laugh... _Unconsciously, a smile crept on his face.

After some minutes, to Laxus relief, Lucy finally stopped and they were now walking inside the cave but not before she promised that she would let Cancer fix his *pfft* hair. She already sent the trio back, since she needed to conserve her energy for the main course. They were now inside the cave. Laxus was able to adjust his eyes in the dark and so did Pyre. It seemed that dragons have somewhat keen eyes that help them almost see in the dark and being a dragon slayer, the male blonde had that same advantage too. Regrettably, being your average, normal mage Lucy didn't have that gift. Even though the moon was at its peak, its light only illuminated the caves opening. Without saying a word the dragon slayer grabbed her wrist as they entered the monster's abode.

_Mom, I think this whole thing is a bad idea._ Pyre said worriedly to his mother.

_And what makes you say that, Pyre?_ Lucy asked in a motherly, calming voice.

_I don't know._ he shrugged while flying beside her. _Just a gut feeling._

But before she got to say another word the ground shook making them stop in their tracks. A beastly roar echoed through the cave. Both of them struggled for balance, Laxus planted his feet firmly at the ground and Lucy leaned on the cave walls for support. Good thing for them it was short lived because if it continued, the sharp spike stones on the ceiling would have given out. Both blondes looked at each other, feeling each other's gaze and nod. Both knew what they had to do, run to the source.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Keeping his pace, Laxus inhaled for oxygen as his the muscles on his legs ached. He was multi-tasking from running, locating the origin of the roar, balancing himself from the mini quakes that followed, keeping his guard up and controlling his emotion. Fear crept and gnawed his insides. This was no ordinary monster he was dealing with. Although it kept adrenaline pumping through his veins just thinking about the challenge waiting for him, fear still haunted him. Snatching a sideways glance at the mage beside him, like him she was panting from exhaustion. Her golden hair dimly shinning from whatever amount of light was able to pass in the cave, flailing wildly behind her as her brown eyes still sparking from determination. What if she got hurt? What if he wasn't able to protect her? What if a moment came where she would have to sacrifice her life to defeat the enemy? These questions spun on his head sent him shivers. Not liking the thoughts he concentrated on the mission before him. He mustn't think about that now. He needed to get his mind on the game or they'll get screwed. As they got deeper in the cave a wave of horrid scent hit him like a ton of brick.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" a concerned voice rang in his ear.

"We're getting close."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell rotten meat with a hint of blood."

"Gross…"

"You have no idea."

As they got nearer the scent got stronger that his eyes got teary and the spirit mage's nose cringed as she now smelled the foul smell of decaying bodies. They were able to reach the center of the cave, there laid a humongous beast that was as large as a cathedral. Its skin was grayish hue. Jagged rocks that looked like edges of cliffs formed on his elbow, cheeks, knees up to his feet and the base of its back. He almost resembled a fat baled guy with pointy ears. It was sitting crossed –legged few meters away from them.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Now that they have arrived Lucy could now have a better look at the place. Their noses were right on what they smelt. Rotting human and animal flesh lay at the sides of the cave. She also saw a severed head that was housed with maggots which effectively made her tremble and sent chills down her spine. On the corners were bones of his victims, some broken and shattered while some still had blood caked around them. Trying to locate his head, the blonde maiden looked up in the ceiling but only for her face to cringe in disgust even more. As she looked up in the ceiling, she saw blood form on the rocky surface. Some of the surface was missing rocks and chunks of meet still clung to them. It seemed that some of its prey had put on fight and bashed their heads to the ceiling. With new found loathing and hatred for the beast, she readied herself grabbing her keys to summon but was speared by her the dragon slayer back. Before she could protest at the corner of her she saw that the giant stone orc had swung its massive hand to where she stood just a moment ago. Uttering small thanks after he let her to her feet, another hand swung at them again but Lucy was able to dodge it to the left while Laxus dodged on the right.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" he roared in mid air, a blast of lightning was sent to the monster only to be re-directed and divided making loud crashes everywhere. Upon landing he looked where his lightning went, he saw that swords, spears and axes, even a metal hammer were scattered and was pierced to the walls near him, making his lightning divide and missing his target. But before he could ready himself, he swung another one and barely missed the lightning dragon slayer hitting the wall behind him.

"Laxus!" the spirit mage screamed at the top of her lungs in terror making the orc's attention divert on her. Her body was stiff with horror not at the beast but at her comrade. The orc made a slow advance to her direction making her pull out her fleuvere d' etoiles

A low shuffle of rocks was heard behind the monster making the blonde and the monster turn to the source of the sound only to see a bleeding Laxus cradling his left arm. He tried to stand only to stumble back down. Looking down to his feet, she saw that his left leg was bleeding heavily. Blood from his forehead descended to his unscarred eye making him close it due to the pain. The orc gave a menacing look before flinging the wounded blond to the wall making him fall back again in pain. While its other arm hitting the wall near the blonde maiden, a rock fell to her right leg making her scream in agony. She turned where Laxus lay only to see that he cannot stand and was writhing in pain. Her eyes turned back to the monster who was now grinning frighteningly at her, its next meal.


	17. CHAPTER 17: THE TRANSFORMATION

**Me:** *At my room on bed while spacing out* So hooottt...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** Who, me? *blushes then chuckles* Why thank you. *Sparkle, sparkle*

**Me: **Too hooottt...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Ehhh... No banter fights? No arguments?... No nothing?

**Me: **Too hoootttt...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Where's that imagination and creativity you always gloat about?

**Me: **Too hooottt...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **You've lost it didn't you?

**Me: **

****.

.

.

.

Too hoootttt...

**Unknown Entity: ** Hahahaha... You'll never catch me! Never!

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: Ahhhh! Her Creativity went out of her body!**

**Unknown Entity 2: Yay! Come and get us. BLEH…**

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: Shit! Her Imagination went out of the window too! *runs somewhere***

**C&I: *sweatdrop***

**Creativity: I think we should say it.**

**Imagination: Puyu!**

**Creativity: This plot and story flow is owned by Imagination.**

**Imagination: And the way this story is written id owned by Creativity.**

**C&I: But Fairy Tail and its characters are from Hiro Mashima's own Creativity and Imagination!**

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: *Finally appeared… With something?* *Maniac laughter* Come my little pets…. Let's plaaaaaaayyy…**

**C&I: Uwaaaahhhh! **

**Me: **Too hooottt...

Now the hideous monster was making its way to her slowly making her heart beat at a quickened pace. Instinctively, she reached for her keys only to notice something shine at the place she stood earlier. She tried to feel her leather pouch but was met by her belt. It seems that the impact made broke the strap of the pouch break while her whip had flung out of her grip and all of her weapon was now 3 feet behind the beast. Eager to get out of this predicament, she looked frantically around trying to think of a way to escape. Even though she knew it was useless, she dragged her aching body away on the rocky floor of the cave from the filthy creature as much as her tired hand as it can. But it only made the beast grin more frighteningly. *thump* Feeling the cold rigid cave wall, her fear grew and grew more as she saw the orc lift its heavy hand until it reached the ceiling. She shut her eyes and prepared for a full bucket of pain, seconds passed but it never came. Instead her ears caught a roar and the orc's cry in pain. Slowly she opened her eyes only for them to widen like saucers.

*Rrrroooaaaarrrr* A blast of flame hit the orc straight in the face making the beast groan in agony while his hands tried to cover the burned area. It crouched while taking a couple of steps back. Something yellow flying caught her eye. Straining her eyes, she saw Pyre taking a high dive and giving another blow. The monster bellowed in frustration as he tried to swat the dragon away. The agile little dragon was able to dodge his hands and land another hit in his eyes blinding him for a while.

_Stay away from my mother, you big turd-smelling bastard! _He screamed at the beast as he prepared another attack but this time the giant got lucky. In its swatting rampage it was able to make contact with the dragon making him hit the rough wall.

"PYRE!" his human mother screamed with dread but was able to let out a sigh of relief after she saw the dragon rose up again. As the dragon tried to stand it growled in pain. He searched where the pain was originating and noticed his left wing was broken. Instead of crying in pain he staggered to get closer to Lucy as the monster kept swatting the unseen opponent.

"Pyre! Get out of here. "She said as the dragon laid his head onto her lap. "It's too dangerous-"

But he was able to cut her with a roar. _No I won't! I already lost one mother,–_ slowly he rose and turned to the enemy as it shook its head to clear its vision. –a_nd I'll be damned if I'll lose another!_

She was starting to tear up. She never thought she was going to hear something like that, ever. Even though they were different kinds, **he** was still her son. The dragon snapped his head upward and sniffed the air.

"What is it Pyre?"

_Souls. I smell souls here. Its victims' souls weren't able pass the other world and now they're trapped in here._ He said while surveying the enemy. It seems that it still hasn't recovered yet. He opened his mouth and started to devour something unseen to her. He just kept eating and eating until he glowed so bright that it almost blinded her if only she didn't covered her eyes on time.

A question was itching its way out of her mouth but was held back as she heard Pyre said "Dragon's Evolution!" and slowly, Pyre became bigger and bigger until he was as big as the orc now recovered from its blindness. Before the beast was able to move, Pyre let out an ear-piercing screech that managed to disorient the giant monster. With this, he swiftly took the opportunity to attack. With his large and sharp talons, he grabbed it by the arms and buried his claws in its stony flesh. The beast let howled in pain while it struggled to break free. He watched his mother at the corner of his eye, she was currently struggling to get to her keys and her whip. But before he could say anything, the beast head butted him. He just shook his head and gave out a low growl then bit his enemy's ear off. It groaned and once again tried to break free, all his attempt was put to a stop with just one attack.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A swirling vortex of flame out his mouth hitting his opponent's face at close range, managing to melt its thick skin revealing its pinkish, gray muscle tissues. He released one of his talons and scratched its left cheek while roaring with his accomplishment. With the orc's free hand, it punched him hard making the dragon detach to its prey. But before Pyre could hit the ground, he wrapped his spiked tail around its right leg and swinging it to the opposite side where Lucy and an unconscious Laxus. The ground shook and a few stalagmites fell as the walls made contact with its already bleeding face. The monster stood up with a loud shriek, its back facing the dragon. Groggily, it turned towards him. A stalagmite stuck to its right eye, as it breathed deeply, it pulled out the rock with another deafening shriek. The rock gorged out its eye, seeing this with his left (pffffttt ^^) eye the stone orc's grip tightened as anger sheathed it. A battle cry escaped from its lips as he held a wooden mace with swords sticking out of it with its left hand and stabbing the dragon with the sharp rock with its other hand. Focused on dodging the stabs, he wasn't able to see the mace. Thanks for his dragon reflexes; he only received a grazed face making the dragon angered more.

"PYRE!" Lucy screamed as she watched her son being injured in battle. But more dread entered her heart as she saw the one-eyed orc delivered an uppercut, a stab to the dragon's left talon and a knee on the chest while holding his wings making the dragon's back hit the ground. The orc, happy with its accomplishment kept on roaring on the fallen dragon. _Pyre!_

_Sorry mom, it's seems I'm still weak and useless after all._

_Don't say that! You've already done enough. _Suddenly out of nowhere, a powerful spell came flowing in her mind. Her whole body started glowing and being lifted off the ground. Uncontrollably, words came pouring out of her mouth.

"I, thee, declare, thy magic and life we shall share." No, it wasn't just words it was an incantation which she have never heard off. "The exchange has been done. Our souls baptized as one. Oh, heavens that bore witness and earth held thy ceremony. Grant thy union to thee, for thou hath vowed to protect thy unity. " Slowly she and Pyre were engulfed by a golden light, while gusts of wind surrounded her.

Every move he made was a very big pain in the ass! Grunting, he pushed the stony debris away from him. _God, everything hurt! Even breathing was an effort._ Suddenly he felt the air thinned and wind was lashing violently. With his remaining strength, he pushed the last large as stalagmite that almost impaled him. But his body wasn't prepared to be suddenly crushed by the heavy suffocating magical pressure that effectively multiplied the aches by 2. With instinct kicking in, he grabbed the nearest rock to avoid getting thrown off the wall again. _I'm getting fucking sick and tired getting thrown like shit. One of these days, my back gonna creak every time I'll move._ _Wait! This magic…._he turned his head left to right._ This magic is familiar. LUCY! Its feels like her but not like hers at the same time._ He turned his attention at the brightest part of the cave. He was able to make out two figures, one was small and long hair which he can guess was Lucy but the other one was big ass huge! It was as big as the one they were fighting a while ago. _Speaking of the shit, where's the big ass fucker?_ He turned to see that the humongous orc was against the wall, trying to fight the wind current and by the looks of it, he was having a big amount of trouble. The light finally started to fade to reveal a transformed Lucy. Her hair danced with the wind with a more pure golden color. Her eyes had turned red with golden-slit pupils and as she exhaled, puffs of steam came out revealing her now very sharp canines.


	18. CHAPTER 18: SOUL MERGE!

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** *Huff, huff* Get back inside her this instant!

**Me: **Too Hoootttt…

**Creativity: **Nope!

**Imagination: **Ummm… Lady?

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **What NOW?

**Creativity: ***points at me*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Shit! She's melting.

**Me: ***gurgle, gurgle*

**Imagination: **Hahaha…. Puddle! *splash, splash, splash*

**C&I: **Neither of them owns Fairy Tail and its characters! They're just a couple of fans who has a very strong imagination. *fly's away*

"What is this?" Lucy asked herself in a whisper.

_This technique is called Soul Merge._ Pyre said in astonishment as he stared at his mother. How the heck did she knew about this spell, he had a big N-O idea. She didn't even know anything about soul dragons, heck even the whole world didn't know that there were even a soul dragon. The violent wind slowly died down as he inspected himself. His wounds have healed. His talons grew ever sharper and suddenly he was wearing gold armor from his head to his tail. Then he inspected his mother, and she too was wearing gold armor but hers was different. Her head gear was like a crown; it encircled her temples and had 3 spikes from the top of the helmet. Each spike had a red gem. They were like frozen droplets of blood. Two gold pointed metals were coming out in between the cheek bones and her ears. 3 red strip of fabric sticking out and were dancing with her hair. Her torso was covered in golden armor with an intricate carving of a dragon and a human fighting alongside each other was on the front plate. Underneath it was a red tank top that was revealing her chest and red ruffles were sticking out the hemlines of the torso armor. On its bust line were like little horns sticking upwards. And if you stared on it for a while, it looked like a head of a dragon with its snout pointing down that has red gems for eyes. Her hands were covered in gold gauntlets with red gems and red ruffles on the hemlines of the gauntlet, adorned by spirals like a dragon's breath with an above the knee red skirt. Same can be said for the shoes, boots in gold with red gems and swirling design with red tights that connected with the short skirt on the waist. On her hands she wore golden talons and by the looks of it, it was very sharp. Her keys were nowhere to be seen instead the spirits' insignias were tattooed on her arms, 10 on each arm, in a descending order from the most powerful to the weakest spirit. The zodiac insignias were printed in gold while the silver keys were printed on silver. Her whip fleuvere d' etoiles transformed into diamond sword with a star with dragon wings border the sword and the handle. Dragon wings were stuck on her back.

Slowly, Lucy started to move forward with a predatory smirk one her face. "I open thee, gate of the scorpion, gate of the maiden, gate of the centaur, Scorpio, Virgo and Sagittarius." With that the 3 insignias began to light and a blinding light appeared dis appearing to reveal the spirits. This time they too, was engulfed in a golden aura and hints of scales were on their skins. "Sagittarius, run around him and launch exploding arrows in the cracks of its skin."

"As you wish, Milady." He replied while giving her a small bow and then he was off.

"Virgo, he is made of rock and stone. The explosions will weaken the stones covering its skin, you and Scorpio will try to peel it off him."

"Yes ma'am. We are!"

"Understood, hime-sama"

_Pyre, We'll fight him off from there. Be careful._

_You too mom. Don't overdo it._

Just like she ordered, the spirits did was they were told. They were more powerful than the last time she summoned them. _Maybe it because of the soul merge. Mental note: I gotta talk to Pyre about this._

Her instinct told her to move aside and so she did. And a piece of stone skin replaced her from her former position. "Huh?" she eyed that thing and looked up to see a very disgusting moving piece of pinkish-grayish piece of crap. Her look changed into a amused one. "Gate Force Close." And with that she lunged at the beast. She jumped as high as she can and ended up the atop the orc's stomach. Then with great force plunged the sword on the stomach making the beast shriek in pain. A splash of red blood came out the wound but before it came in contact with her she flew out of the way dragging the blade out of its body. It seems that the sword's blade extends and becomes a bladed whip then retracts into a sword again.

*Roaaarrr* A burst of flame took aim at her previous spot. She turned sharply and saw Pyre transformed like her. "I think it's time to end this game." Then she smiled encouraging at him. "Right Pyre?" but he could only nod.

With an expert swing of her bladed whip, it wrapped itself on the orc's left arm. Yanking it with one swift motion the beast screamed in pain as the arm was cut off its body. Pyre moved to reach for the right foot and with a powerful snap of his jaw ripped it away from it causing it to tumble down. But it was able to grab the cave wall for balance causing the hanging rocks to fall. With new found agility and strength, both of them were able to smash the incoming rocks.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" screamed a half staggering dragon slayer as he ran to dodge the incoming rocks. When the raining of stalagmites finally stopped he landed on his face with a big huff. *groan* "Aaahhhh… My head." Using his uninjured arm to stand, he slowly lifted his head only to come face-to-face with a skull full of maggots. "Gaaahhhh…" he shouted in surprise as he stumbled, his back making contact with the rocky ground with a thud. "Fuck." His whole body ached, especially his wounded arm. "Today's really not my day." He said sighed.

_If only we weren't in danger, that would've been hilarious! _Pyre snickered as he witnessed the Laxus' "dilemma". A rock almost managed to hit his snout shut making him growl. The enemy was leaning on the wall for support. Using his speed, he neared the enemy and stoof in front of the orc with his sharpened talons digging in its shoulder while his tail waggled behind him. Slowly, its tip rose to reveal to the beast that the tip of the armor had a sharp blade and with little effort, Pyre stabbed him in its chest aiming for the heart. Giving an ear-piercing shriek, it grabbed the tail and slowly pulled it out then pushing the dragon away. Pyre only let himself be pushed resulting for the orc to cringe in pain, the talons tore way some chunks of its flesh. The beast picked the mace he was using, his left arm still clinging to it. It was swinging it wildly in the air. With one swift motion, the bladed whip whirled and wrapped on the trunk, as she was about tighten the whip's hold the orc pulled it up dragging Lucy with it as it smashed on the ceiling. It resulted in a burst of dust, wood and swords, thinking fast, she retracted the whip and expanded it again to deflect the swords.

With another massive quake rocks dropped at them. With his tail, he sliced the incoming rocks but the swords were still descending. Using his massive wing he shielded himself from the swords damaging his wing, hearing a low rumble he snapped his head upward. Seeing another sharp rock coming down on his head, he whipped his tail to cut it in half but the large chunk managed to hit his head and banging his head on the floor with a sickening crack then everything went black.

"Pyre!" at that moment she was able to let her guard down and when she looked up again swords still raining down on her. A chunk of wood hurled down hitting her on the stomach knocking the air out of her. Gravity pulling her down making her land on her back a dozen of swords falling to her direction, adrenaline coursing to her veins; she forced herself to whip her blade to deflect them. But a few managed to escape, 3 swords landed on her left wing, 2 landed on her right and a sword landed on her shoulder and abdomen she let out a screech in pain. With a shaky breath she lifted her head to see her opponent. After everything cleared up, she saw that even her opponent was not left unscathed. Swords pierced in his whole body and when he was about to scream again only a sound of wheezing was heard, through its open mouth she saw that some entered its mouth. Suddenly she felt empty, her magic drained, her features slowly returned to normal. Balancing itself at the wall it looked at her with red blood shot eyes anger and hate danced within them but before it could do any further damages fast and heavy steps pass by her. By now, her vision had turned blurry. She could now only hear noises she only hears when her ears were filled with water. Then there was suddenly a bright light and then nothing.

Laxus ran as fast as his wounded legs could towards the monster. The beast growled in annoyance at the dragon slayer as he was now a foot from him. Making a sharp intake of air and putting all of his power in the shot he shouted "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!". A blast of lightning lunged at the beast making him scream in pain again, but instead of sound coming out lightning came in his mouth, taking advantage of the swords. After what seemed to be forever, the beast finally landed with a crash with a putrid smell of burnt flesh hanging in the hair. His body ached and begged him to rest, but his mind willed his body to move and his heart were getting frantic. _Lucy, Lucy, LUCY _his mind screamed. His eyes scanned everywhere with great desperation until he saw blond hair. With great urgency, he ran and slowly kneeled beside her. He observed her clothes; they were tattered, torn and dirty but managed to cover what was needed to be covered. His right hand landed on her bare stomach and leaned his head on her chest listening for a heartbeat. It was slowly getting back to normal, closing his eyes he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Unconsciously, he rubbed his thumb on her pale smooth skin and she shivered. Her shiver created a wonderful feeling to him from where he was resting his head, smile crept on his face. He moved his hand up, he felt something cold and hard, opening his eyes he saw the swords pierced on her. He quickly sat up and snapped the blades in two. Then he heard something shifting behind him and when he turned, he saw Pyre's tail. With a grunt, he stood and grabbed it out of the rubbles. He raised it until they were eye-to-eye.

Pyre felt all the weight around him lift and someone yanked his tail. His eyes fluttered open to see the most irritating eyes he had ever seen.

"Your awake." Laxus spat and was only replied with a growl. He lowered him but still holding him upside down. He went towards Lucy and he laid him down her flat stomach. It purred sadly and looked on her closed eyes waiting for her to open them. "She's still alive, just unconscious." He offered but the dragon just kept staring on her sleeping face. An irritating *tsk* came out him "We need to carry her to the village. She's losing too much blood." he started to kneel and carry her but the dragon growled with tears in his eyes. Without warning he bit one of her keys that was on the other side of her, giving a throaty growl and little swing a bright light appeared beside them. With a ding dong noise the grandfather clock spirit came out.

"Oh dear!" it said and started to pick her up but before could lift her any further he stopped it.

"Wait!" pointing at the blades that impaled her he said "If you remove those the blood will pour out and she'll die faster."

"Don't worry, I can manage to stop the bleeding until we get to the village, but I cannot fully heal her." It said reassuringly and slowly lifted her from the ground. Lucy kept grunting in her sleep. When she was safely positioned inside the clock Pyre went inside with her and assumed his position around her neck. They began the trek to the village.

Somewhere in the cave:

"Hmmmm…." A figure rubbed its chin.

"What is it?" a figure beside him asked, curiosity and boredom laced his voice.

"I must say, the fight was starting to bore me." Pearly white and sharp teeth appeared on the first figure's face. "But I really was surprised that the girl managed to cast that spell."

The second one scoffed "Because you gave **her** the spell, jackass." *whack* "Awawawaw. Shit it hurts!" he said cradling a huge bump on his head while rolling on the ground

"Idiot!" a vein bulging on the first figures forehead "If an ordinary mage casted that, even if he had a soul dragon his body would disintegrate the minute he starts to feel the power." Returning to his sophisticated stance he gave a nerve-shattering grin. "At last we found you, our bride."


	19. CHAPTER 19: AT THE END OF THE DAY

**Lady Of the Crimson Ravens:** *rrrrmmmm, rrmmmmm* ROOOAAAARRR

**C&I:** Ahhh! Run for your life! She's got a vacuum cleaner!

**Lady Of the Crimson Ravens:** Hahaha…. You're mine bitches!

**C&I:** *Plup, Plup*

**Lady Of the Crimson Ravens:** *Puts the mouth of the vacuum inside my mouth* Release the CRAKEN! *switches on reverse*

Couple of minutes later

**Me: ***Bleck, bleck,* *she actually vomited*

**Lady Of the Crimson Ravens:** Careful, you might vomit that two again.

**Me: **Somebody kill me…. ||ToT\\\

**Lady Of the Crimson Ravens:** Eh. Oh yeah! Fairy Tail is owed by Hiro but the one your going to read is ours. Tata!

After a couple of hours, the two was now feeling uneasy with the impregnating silence between them. By this time they were now in the middle of the forest, tension was felt in the air. It was the clock spirit who broke the silence. "I'm just curious?" the clock started.

"Huh?" trying to register what the spirit said.

"Did you summon me?" the clock peered from its shoulder.

"Nope."

"If neither of you summoned me, then who?"

"That dragon," he pointed it with his chin "grabbed your key and growled then just kept swinging."

"Oh." The clock said nonchalantly.

Raising an eyebrow and eying the clock with doubt. "You don't seem surprised?"

"Of course, I'm not." The clock peered on his shoulder to see the reaction of his current companion. "Since his father could do exactly the same."

"Wait. You know his father?" bewilderment was evident on Laxus' face. "Who is it? Where is he? Can't he just take this **thing…**" he gestured his uninjured arm towards the little dragon "With him?"

"I'm sorry. But that information is classified and can only be given to celestial spirit mages." He scolded the dragon slayer like he was a bratty, spoiled child. But before he could protest the clock suddenly stop making him almost slide the shitty mud.

"The fuck…"

"We have arrived."

Looking around he finally saw what he meant. He just noticed that the sun was out already. Guessing by the sun, I was already mid day. The village was now just a mile away, and he spotted the most important building in there. The hospital was in the middle of the village. "Ah… Finally, we can get healed-"

"I'm sorry to rid you of your sudden relief," said the clock remorsefully "but…" then he pointed his skinny finger to his supposedly nose.

"SHIT! Give me fucking **break**!" he shouted in frustration as he started to drag the clock to the hospital. Only 1 minute left then he'll vanish and the blood will start to flow again.

"Fresh Nuts, fresh nuts for sale!" an old woman shouted in the middle of the market.

"How much for half a kilo?" a mother while her child tried to grab an apple in the stand near them.

"Well, it's just- Wait! What's going on?" the woman screamed in fright. Her merchandise was starting to shake and her stand was giving way. Before anyone could comprehend, something has passed them in the speed of light leaving a trail of dust and destruction to the stalls in its wake. In panic, people threw themselves on the ground. "What was that?" the old woman asked as it was the most obvious question to ask.

"Hey, wasn't that the mage that was supposed to take care of that monster?" A shepherd asked his partner as they witness the event at a hill near the market.

"Yup. Se'ms lik'it." The partner answered back stroking his goatee "And he brough' a cluck wit' im" as they continued to watch the man drag the clock like it was just a piece of paper. Flapping in the wind carelessly that it knocked several stalls with its feet and hands and almost hitting the wall.

_Shit, shit, shit, DOUBLE SHIT! _He screamed in his mind as he counted the seconds that has passed. It was like you're racing against time, literally. His legs and feet were burning like he was stepping the very soil of hell itself. Ignoring past the pain he told himself that if something wrong would come to Lucy he would soon be living in hell literally.

**_10_** He saw the hospital.

**_9_** He sped up even more.

**_8_** He's gonna make it.

**_7_** He's really gonna make it.

**_6_**He's really, really, **really** gonna make it. "**HELP! Bring out a stretcher already.**"

**_5_** Just a little more. A stretcher was pulled out.

**_4_** Shit! He's not gonna make it. _No choice._ He stopped abruptly.

**_3_** _Do or Die!_ He twisted his body. Aiming at the stretcher, he launched the clock.

**_2_** The clock was now flying like a fast ball.

**_1_** Holding his breath he watched in anticipation as the clock few in the right direction.

**_Ding Dong_** A puff of smoke engulfed the clock. It was still in the mid air.

Praying to the gods that he was dead accurate so he wouldn't worsen her wounds, beads of sweat trickled his body. After a few seconds, the smoke receded showing an unconscious Lucy in mid air. Slowly she descended; her trajectory was off that her head was going to hit the metal feet board.

.

.

.

.

But the stretcher was adjusted in the nick of time so that Lucy landed on the soft mattress and only an inch before she would've hit the metal head board. And the stretcher was taken inside with the lucky patient. Releasing the breath he was holding for like eternity, his knees gave making him kneel. He was on the very verge on pissing his pants and crying like a psycho. With so much relief he felt, he started to feel light headed and then fainted.

Every healer in the village was kept busy that day. Not only did they have 2 critically wounded mages, one unknown specie of dragon which was also critically wounded but also half of the village from an unknown stampede. Wounded here, surgery there and cry of agony everywhere! By the end of the day, every healer was drained and can barely walk straight. Good thing the blond male mage woke up in the midst of the chaos and seemed compel to help, called his guild for help or god knows what would've become of the little village. Some of them were already crawling on the ground just to go to the toilet. All of the reserve healers were barely even conscious. The sun had set when a teenage girl with long deep blue hair with a flying white cat, accompanied by a slightly older boy with black pointed hair and a very old, tall woman with pink hair. They introduced themselves as the same guild as the two wounded mages in their care and was ordered by their guild master to help out. They were about to tell them to take a hike when the blond male mage assured them that they were doing it of their own will and would not ask for more money, so they let them help. Besides, who wouldn't have said no to free healer and from a famous guild no less? By the end of the day all healers, reserve and the free healer, were all exhausted from the healing mania. It was now dark and after healing the last patient all of the healers were knocked out cold. No one even dared to cause a ruckus, even the little animals. Because when a little owl perched on a nearby tree and hooted softly, red eyes started to light the dark rooms of what seemed to be the healers quarters. The air was filled with murderous intent and annoyed growls that would make even the bravest of hearts change drastically into crying sissies. If it was possible, the owl was now showering in sweat. The beady red eyes waited in anticipation for one dread mistake. The owl hooted again in confusion, suddenly scalpels were thrown in its direction with the owl barely avoiding the rain of blades it flew to the skies to some other town miles away from the scary village.

Lesson: Never make any noise when you're near exhausted and short-tempered healers.


	20. CHAPTER 20: TOO MUCH DAMN PRIDE

**Me:** Man! Can't this be anymore EMBARASSING!

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Then why the hell are you writing this pre-lemon in the LIBRARY?! *whisper* By the way, the person next to you is trying to read it and is currently making a face.

**Me:** Kyaaaahhhhh! *forcefully shuts the netbook then runs for the hills*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: ***empty classroom* Why the heck did you want to attend summer anyway?

**Me:** Mom and Dad wanted it. *le gloomy aura suddenly fills up the room*

*After few minutes of typing and gloomy aura fades*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **You know you could've wasted it all in writing this fanfic.

**Me:** I know.

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **And you're netbook's getting abused from all the forceful closing of the lid at home and in school.

**Me:** I know.

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **AND you're writing it in a classroom full of your classmates.

**Me:** I KNOW! Wait, what?

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Oh, you're seatmates interested in what you're writing since both of them is taking a peek.

**Me:** NOOOOOO! *forcefully shuts the netbook again*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **You're gonna wreck that you know.

**Me:** I know….. ||T_T\\\

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Since she's depressed already, I'm gonna hafta say it. She doesn't own Fairy Tail and its characters. Both are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing we own here is the story nothing more, nothing less. Enjoy!

"When will you wake up, huh Goldie?" Laxus asked to Lucy's sleeping form. It has been 5 days since they arrived. Both Pyre and she were not yet up. Wendy said that both of them were far away from Death's door, they were only magically drained from the fight and needed to rest for a while so there was no need to worry. But hey, he can't help it. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He was now completely healed with Wendy and Porylusca's abilities and was wearing a dark brown leather coat, much like his fur coat but without the fur instead it had a hoodie and the coat was open at the center revealing a yellow loose sleeveless shirt. He wore black leather pants with his usual black leather belt, not too loose and not too tight. He also wore his black and white converse. His headphones were turned on and put the sound pod just loud enough as to not to blow his already sensitive ears. His reason, to drown the fucking hags annoying voice ranting about some shits he didn't give a damn. He stared at Lucy, she looked so peaceful in her red tank top. Underneath the blanket he knew she was wearing her short-shorts. Not that he peeked, he wasn't that **kind **of perverted. He just got a glimpse of Wendy bringing it from her apartment. Honestly! How could she sleep through the loud mouthed witch? First time he listened on her ranting about he should never come back to her house it almost blew his ear out. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop visiting the girl. He couldn't eat properly, restless nights, and, to top it all off, his stomach twisted and curled if he didn't see her. So, in the end he kept checking everyday if she was awake and would stay for long hours until she opens her eyes, to Porylusca's chagrin.

She would often whack the broom on the dragon slayer's head, countless times. On the first day, a sea of visitors came to her house. Worried friends, anxious servants and noisy cats would stay there unless she wacked them all with her broom. The next day was rather annoying; they would wait for her to go somewhere like the market and they would sneak in inside. One of their attempts involved the guild master as bait. They told her that the guild master needed her for an emergency. She went as fast as she could only to be met by a very surprised and confused Erza. By the looks of it, she already knew what the others had done. And when she returned she was locked out of her own home! The nerve…. Good thing she had a hidden back door. And as soon as she was inside, a very bloody game of "Whack The Intruders" ensued. The next day was a relief, the only visitor was that darn Makarov's grandchild. He was different for some reason though. He had a longing and sad face as he looked intently at the sleeping child. She figured she could let him be, well at least it was only one visitor and she wasn't locked out of her house. But the next days, she became more annoyed. He was still friggin there! What part of "I hate humans" and "I don't want to do anything with them so leave me alone" do they not understand? She can't just kick the sick child out her home. She may hate humans, but she still got conscience for the sick and children. If she could just wake up and get going to her apartment- and that's when she got a brilliant idea. She told the dragon slayer that the girl wasn't in harm's way and needed rest for the millionth time. But the dragon was still in observation. Then she told him that the girl could be taken home where she could continue her rest **elsewhere**. And he suggested that he could take her home to her old apartment and she agreed, basking in the triumph she felt on the inside but showed indifferent face on the outside, with the condition if something happens, concerning her health that he considered alarming, he should call for her immediately. He just nodded and took the girl home.

But before he went to the apartment, he called for Freed who was conveniently at the entrance of the guild. He went with him as Laxus carried Lucy bridal style. When they were at the front of the house, he told him to create runes around the house that would only allow Porylusca, Erza and him inside. Even though doubtful, he knew not to question a very worried and skeptical leader of his. After doing what he was told he was quickly dismissed and before any question got out of him, the door was forcefully slammed shut followed by a clicking of the lock. He could only frown and sigh as he walked back to the guild. Dragons were really such possessive creatures.

After laying Lucy on her bed, he went to the fridge to see if she had any alcoholic drink strong enough for his taste. Instead he was met by low fat can of beers. His lips tightened on a straight line and just shrugged. What could he expect from a girl's apartment? He took one and tried it, not much for a beer but it would have to do. He went to hang his coat, his sound pod and headphones in its pocket then back to sit beside her bed where he dragged a chair with him. Another sigh came out his lips as he let his other hand rest gently atop her head, stroking it lovingly. He brushed a couple of strands away from her face. Slowly it came to rest on her cheek, letting his thumb brush over her fine skin.

"Laxus…"

It was barely a whisper but he heard her perfectly. A smile crept on his face when she leaned against his hand. She shivered slightly from the cold. With the hundred sigh of that day, he placed the beer on the bedside table and went in the bed with her leaving his shoes and socks by the bed. He lifted her head so that he could make his left hand as her pillow and spread her hair to his side of the pillow so he could rest on them. He didn't care if he couldn't feel it tomorrow, or his whole body for that matter, the important thing was he could get closer to her no matter what. His left hand pulling her closer to him by the shoulder while his right hand made her face him which she unconsciously complied. Her hand rested between them and her right leg tangled with his. He looked at her with contentment, like everything was in its rightful place, his smile never leaving his face. He kissed her forehead, held her tighter until the only thing between them was her hand and their clothes. He drank the warmth radiating from her very skin, he took her right hand in his slinging it around his neck and pulled her even closer. He reveled on the feeling of the rhythm of her heart beat. It was calm and slow, hypnotizing his to beat faster and louder even to his ears. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, her scent driving him to the brink. Her scent, for him, was the most potent aphrodisiac in the world.

Still he frowned, he still wasn't satisfied. It was like something was boiling in him. It was akin to a beast that was hungry for something, a never ending hunger living deep within him. It was so familiar and has been his companion throughout his years. And he was always more than happy to oblige to it. He spoiled it to rotten, even if it only showed slight hunger he would always seek to satisfy it. But this time he fought it with all his might. Besides, what if she woke up in the middle? It wouldn't be a very pretty sight and he would surely get Lucy kick in the dick if that was to happen. And he still needed that thank you very much. He smirked at the thought. It was Lucy that he was talking about here. She had enough hurt to go through, emotional and physical. He didn't want to "fuck and run" her. No, he wanted to posses her, to make her his and only his.

_Mine, mine, mine, MINE! Only mine to touch. Only mine to taste and only mine to fuck. Mine Lucy! Mine! Mine! Mine! _

'_Then take her! Take her now. Ravage her. Make her yours. Devoooouuurrr heeeeerrrr…'_

_NO! I want her willingly give in. To know that she gladly chose me and accepted me as me. Want her surrender. Surrender taste good too._

'_Want cage her? Make prison. Want fuck, make cry, make scream, no hear no take from you.'_

Despite the inner battle, his instinct was convincing him to attack. The look of vulnerability was enticing him to devour. The predator in him told him to take, no holding back and to consume the prey. His instincts always saved his ass from weird and dangerous occasions, but this time it was going to be the cause of trouble. He needed to get away. Now! He willed his body to move but instead to move away, he moved closer. His face, now ashen, was nearing her face. His body was now moving on pure instinct. He stared at her plump lips, inviting him to taste them and caress them with his own. His tongue flicked on his canines and emitted a low growl as he treaded the danger zone. His breath was now uneven and his heartbeat was banging on his eardrums. Their proximity and her scent were too overwhelming for him. He couldn't fight it any more, he was giving in and closed his eyes. Hormones and instinct fighting him for control, two against one wasn't a very fair fight but he would always win in the end, the only difference is that whatever he do, he just couldn't win this one. He closed his eyes and let his instinct prevail.

Unfortunately for him, he closed his eyes mere millimeters near her lips that he didn't see her open her eyes. Still dazed with the internal battle he didn't even feel her head moved with his hand. The only thing he noticed is lack of contact and when he opened his eyes it was too late. *Boioioink*

"Lucy headbutt!"

"Ah fuck!" with that both of them sprawled on their sides of the bed cradling their foreheads.

"Awawawawaw…. Why did I do that?! No one wins with a headbutt."

"Fucking Goldie. That seriously fuckin' hurt." _And I think I lost a couple of brain cells too._

Lucy sat up and turned to him. "What're you doing here?..." doing a thinking pose "Wait…. Aren't we supposed to be in the cave?"

"Oh, now you remember! A big "thanks" would've done it, you didn't need to give me a HEADBUTT!"

"Yeah, yeah thanks." She inspected herself, gone was the armor changed into her casual wear. She flicked her tongue on her supposedly sharp canines unintentionally wetting her lips and felt them gone back to normal. Preoccupied on inspecting herself that she didn't see the cloud of lust starting to form again in Laxus' eyes as he stared at her intently and giving all his attention on her every movement.

_Seriously, did she have to do that? Really? In front of me? She's definitely starting to ask for it. _His cock twitched in anticipation, desperately calling for attention. His previous state returning only this time he didn't fight it. This woman needs to be punished. Severely. Now she'll learn not to tempt a dragon! In a blink of an eye he was on top of her with a squeak. Her legs were in between his. She pounded her fists on his chest only to get her wrists held in one hand and raised it above her head but she still struggled. She winced as his hold on his wrist got tighter until she knew it will be bruised come morning. His other hand gripped her jaw and he took over her lips with his, she shut her eyes refusing to acknowledge what was happening. His kiss was brutal, his teeth bit her lower lip so hard that she tasted something metallic.

Something in the kiss stirred something in her. She ignored it as just sexual frustration reacting. It has been a long time since she had sex anyway, always caught up with business and missions. And it was a natural reaction because Laxus attracted her on so many different levels. His taunt muscles, his perfect abs, his soft hair even though it looked like gelled and his huge- . Unconsciously, she started to respond to him slowly as her mind bickered with her body. He smirked between the kisses, easing the teeth that was biting her then caressed it with his own lovingly, longingly while his hand started to caress her jaw line, enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingers. Loosening his grip on her hand he massaged the area he abused on her wrists. _What the heck are you saying?! He's raping you goddamit! _ Snapping to reality she started to struggle again squealing as she tried rejecting his kisses and touches.

Growling loudly all loose hold became iron grips again frowning all the while. His kisses were getting more forceful and bit her again. He sucked on the wounded lip greedily, drinking on every drop of blood on her lips, still she clamped her mouth shut even when his hold on her wrist got tighter she managed not to gasp. Irritated by the defiance, his grip on her jaw forced her to open her mouth. Unable to bear with it, she parted her lips slightly. Taking advantage of this he slid his tongue like a snake in her cavern, exploring her intensely, trying to make a mental map of it and knowing every nook and cranny. He sought her tongue that was avoiding his. Until she bit his tongue, with a grunt he pulled out and as soon as she felt he stopped she released his offended tongue. Both breathless, one with the look of triumph that she managed him to stop and one cruelly smirking as he gazed at her in excitement. Her eyes were filled with anger but not enough to become hatred, pride and defiance.

Both of them, refused to back down in there heated stare fight. What she saw there almost made her shiver. His orange eyes was polluted with lust, desire and longing. It mesmerized her but she was too proud to surrender. "Get off." Her tone stating that it wasn't request her eyes sparkling with her will. But instead of answering an evil smile appeared on his face, he let go of her jaw and placing it on her thigh. He rubbed his thumb in a circular motion and sliding it to her ankle pulling it up beside his hip, goose bumps left on its wake. She gasped as her skin met the searing warmth of his hand. Hot liquid was pooling at the pit of her stomach. She tried to resist and told her she didn't feel anything, nothing at all.

He grinned cruelly as he drank the aroma of her arousal, watching her reactions as his hand slowly met her ankle. He liked the way she responded to his touch. He felt himself harden and throb of want. He held her ankle and made her leg wound on his hip, placing her ankle behind him firmly. The look on her face was priceless. Her eyes went wide on the recognition on what he was about to do and with her free leg tried to kick him off. But luck wasn't on her side today, because her foot connected with his hip forcing him to back off, with a villainous smile he leaned on the opposite side of the leg and her foot slipped. With lightning reflex forcefully thrusted forward making his eager member meet her entrance. She gasped as she felt him thrust, her eyes wide in disbelief. The sudden contact making her back arch. Her whole body was forced to move to upwards until her head met her caged wrists and was the only thing between her head and the head board as he continued to push himself on her. They felt each other even through their clothes. A hard 'tsk' of unfulfilled satisfaction came out. The lack of friction made him want more. He grinded himself against her, he groaned in delight as he closed his eye unable to hear her soft whimper as he lost himself in pleasure. Gods, even in her clothes she felt heavenly what more if there wasn't any clothes on her. That he would have to know at all costs. He stopped and opened his eyes to see a flushed Lucy. She was breathing raggedly and her heart beat was erotically fast. She was looking away trying to avoid any eye contact. With a grunt he released her ankle which limped beside them and held her jaw again slowly turning her to him. He looked in those hazy chocolate eyes and they glistened with unshed tears. His features quickly softened. His eyes, still misty with lust, turned regretful adorned with a frown in disgust in himself. He couldn't believe it, he almost raped her. It was going too far. With a regretful sigh he released her wrists and jaw and just slumped above her. He rested his head at the crook of her neck. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and went still.

_What just happened?_ She asked herself countless time. She just froze there and didn't dare to move a muscle to the extent that she held her breath. She flexed her hands and slowly the numbness faded. He snuggled closer to her burying his head deeper making her blush, biting her already abused lip to suppress a moan.

Before she could say anything a sigh again escaped him. "I'm sorry." Shock run through her and she chose not to say anything. "I really am." He lifted his head and leaned with his arms, her head in between them so he could see her eyes. Minutes of silence passed before he spoke again. "I can't say I didn't want to do this, especially if it's you." He turned his head in shame and continued. "But I shouldn't have."

"Then why did you?" She asked with a stern voice making him flinch.

"I… I couldn't stop myself. I have been controlling it every time I'm with you." He shrugged "I guess, when I realized I almost lost you the urges became stronger that I couldn't take it anymore." He looked back at her with a sad look but sincere "I'm only a man Lucy, I have my limits. And I'm very exhausted."

"I asked why." Her stern voice matched her looks.

An exhausted sigh came and he slumped on her again this time she relaxed. "Jeez, Goldie. You're asking for too much."

"What am I asking?"

He didn't lie. He was really exhausted, from trying to posses her but never really becoming his. And now that it came to this. It was now or never, so he had to bear his soul this time. "Do you still remember when you went out to the forest and cried until you slept?" he asked cautiously. Trying to tread lightly on the subject, one wrong move and it was all over.

"Yeah."

"I never really knew why you cried there, but I heard you. I recognized your voice, I don't know what came over me but something told me to find you as fast as I can. And when I did, you suddenly stopped I tried to find you, your scent, anything. But I couldn't, I was getting frantic and I could still remember the panic that I felt. Never have I really felt like that before even if my own life was threatened." She could feel his lips curl into a smile on her skin. "Then I saw footprints and I followed it. I saw a blonde strand of hair, when I went near it I can her breathing. I picked it up and when I lifted it, it became longer so I had to lift it higher and slowly you face came to view. I touched your face, it was wet and dirty. Then I felt something like a cloth. So I picked that one and your whole body appeared. I figured a hiding cloak or something. I knew I couldn't let you stay there. So I carried you back here. That day I told myself," if it was possible he tried to hide his face deeper on her neck then slowly his lips met her ears. "I won't let anyone else have you and let them hurt you. I'll be there for you, as long as I live." He whispered in her ears earning shivers from her.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" her voice softened in understanding.

" 'coz I thought you had enough." He spat like it tasted bitter in his mouth, hurt was trying to deprive him of air as he choked on his tear. "I told you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He tried to meet her eyes again, assuring that what he was saying and was about to say were true. "Even if that person is me." With an empty chuckle he continued. "I had too damn big pride to just say it to you 'coz if I got shot down I wouldn't live up with my womanizer image."

He heard her giggle, not much a reaction he anticipated for. Closing her eyes with a smile on her face, she rested her hands on his cheeks. "In that category, we are perfectly matched." He stared like she was crazy, his brows knitted at her in confusion. She slowly opened her eyes, her own eyes was now heavily misted with lust like his. "Because we got too much pride to run after what we want and what we really feel." He just stared at her in shock, his mouth agape. Did he hear her right? Another giggle came from her again. It seems she enjoyed the look of confusion in face. Her hands slowly pulling him towards hers, his lips were now hovering above hers. "Be honest. What do you really want from me and why." Her breath fanned as she whispered on his already impatient lips.

"I want you to love me." His voice was hoarse as temptation ate him away. "Because I can't live without it anymore." Then he bridged the gap between them, hungrily sucking on her lip only breaking away for seconds to say what he had to say. "I've been thorn and lifeless without it…." "Please…" "Stay with me…." "Be mine…." "Please…" He felt her smile against his lips and replied to his kisses with equal hunger.

"I will." Such simple words, yet he felt all his control snapped in two.


	21. CHAPTER 21: BROKEN SOLITUDE

**Me:** I'll write, you watch.

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** *nods*

**Me:** 'kay. Operation: Lemon has commenced *typing for a while*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** Code: Red! Code: Red! You've got a peeper on 9 o'clock.

**Me: ***changes position*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** Code: Red! Code: Red! You've got a peeper on 3 o'clock.

**Me: ***changes position*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** Code: Black! The whole class is staring!

**Me: ***Slams the netbook down*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** You realize that you put the closing the lid setting in battery mode to use automatic shut down, right?

**Me: **...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** And you saved it, right?

**Me: **...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** Or at least have another copy, right?

**Me: **...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** *leans back* Well, it's okay since you're computer has a recovery system.

**Me: ***Phew* *Clang, clang, clang*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** What was that?

**Me: **The netbook's battery...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** 0.0

**Me: **We're doomed! ||T_\\\ *gloomy aura mode*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens:** You know the drill... *finds a corner to sulk*

With his control lose, he deepened the kiss. Impatient hands were everywhere trying to feel each other, every curve, every sensitive spot and every hidden place their partner had. Lucy grabbed the hem of Laxus shirt and pulled it up with great urgency in which Laxus obliged but not until he also grabbed the hem of her tank top both sliding it of their partners. And Laxus, having larger and more impatient hands grabbed the clothes and thrown it somewhere. Both of them stopped and stared, Laxus hands touched all of the exposed skin and danced at the edges of her bra while Lucy enjoyed tracing every line on Laxus body, playing on his stiff nipples. Stooping down he attacked her bare neck, then he gave it open mouthed kisses and gently bit her causing her to groan seductively. The process was repeated on every inch of her skin while her hands lightly scratched his back. He was about to unhook her bra when she gently pushed him and called his name in a breathless manner. Annoyed, he complied without argument.

"Are you going to mark me?" She asked a little fidgety.

With raised eyebrow and a very pissed looked in his face he snarled and asked "Why? 'coz you don't want others to know?"

"No!" she said wide eyed, thinking she must've offended his dragon pride or something.

"Then, what?!"

"Well, you see…." She started to blush. Looking away, she started taping both her pointing fingers together. "I accidentally saw Lisanna's on her thigh near her ass and she said Natsu gave that when they were having sex." Another ferocious blush swept over her face. "Levy said the same and showed me hers on her wrist."

Laxus, by now, was curious and smiling. She looked so cute when she blushed. He leaned closer and whispered. "So, where do you want yours?" he smiled cruelly as he watched her shiver and blush even more.

"Ummm..…" She looked away and pointed her top of her left breast near the center. He chuckled and bit the part she pointed. "Ahhh…" she said in a moan. When he licked it and looked at her again, she looked back at him questioningly. He chuckled again and just simply said for later. Then he continued to ravage her and this time he successfully took off her bra, making her breast bounce in delight to be free from the material. He went back to her mouth continuing the dominance battle between their tongues. Lucy's hands tangled with his hair using it to push his mouth closer to hers so she could push her tongue deeper in him. He massaged her breast but careful enough so that he there was no contact with the perk pink nipples that wanted attention. He grinded himself against her earning a sharp intake of air from beneath him. When he left her mouth a string of saliva connected their tongue but he didn't heed it any attention as he attacked both sides of her neck looking for her pulse. And when he found it, he sucked at it and gave it a little bite and lick making Lucy mewl louder. Slowly, he was lowering to her chest. He made a trail of saliva in between her breast and under them. Her hands tightened and pulled at his hair with a frustrated grunt. And continued his journey to her core, never giving thoughts to her hard and eager peaks, when she was sure he wouldn't give them what they needed, her hands left Laxus' hair to give them attention only to be gripped on the wrist and guided back to his hair. She looked at him in confusion.

He chuckled "Payback for the headbutt." And he continued to caress her hips at the edge of her short-shorts. He released her wrists and watched her pull at her own hair. Smirking, he used his hands to unbutton and unzipped the short to reveal a dark pink lace thong with black frill outlines.

With a whimper, she pulled at her own hair. _C'mon. Stop teasing me. Please… Oh my god. If this goes on…. Ah! I'm really going to rape him if he doesn't stop TEASING ME! _She felt a sharp thug, instead of trying to see what's happening below; she shut her eyes and lifted her hip. She squeaked as she felt the garment forcefully pulled away from her body, pulling her body with it for a second. She suddenly felt him stroking her through her panties. This made her look at him, his face etched with admiration as he kept stroking her, his other hand massaging her thigh, his thumb making the familiar circles, both of these actions sending her electric jolts of pleasure. Moaning, she swayed her hips inviting him to be bolder. And he did, his two fingers suddenly jabbed her making mewl and arched. He laughed on her reaction and did it again and again making her mewl louder. Continuous flow of electric shock run through her every fiber making her toes curl in unimaginable pleasure and started to suspect that he was using his magic. "Laxus!"

With another of his damn arrogant chuckles he asked "What?" like what he was doing was something normal.

"Stop… Stop i-it!" she struggled to say as she started to writhe under his ministrations.

"And why would I do that?" He asked with a teasing and sexy voice. Grinning like a Cheshire cat while continuing what he was doing.

"Be-beCAUSE…. *huff, huff* Your gon*grunt*na put a hole on those,,,, *Huff, huff, huff* Do you-ahhh… know ho-ow *moan* much that cost? Ahhh… oh GOD!"

He snickered and stopped, she slumped against the mattress trying to even her breaths. But Laxus had other ideas and impatiently slid her last garment, the center sticking to her wet center. He quickly inserted his two fingers making Lucy stop breathing for a second. He wiggled his fingers inside her and she moaned loudly. Her juice was starting to drip, covering his fingers and her scent was now filling the air. And boy! It was mouth-watering. He leaned in closer and inhaled loudly making her clamped on his fingers. Without further adieu, he removed his fingers and gave her one long lick making her arch moaning his name. As he imagined, she tasted so delicious, a mixture of sweet and tangy. He delved his tongue on her womanhood, her warm cave was overwhelmingly tasty and started to jab her with it.

As pleasure started to settle in her, she wrapped her legs on his head but he took hold of her thighs and kept them apart then continued. She bit the pillow on her head giving a muffled scream in frustration and gripped the sheets. He was starting to love torturing her. He can't help but love the muffled screams, groaning, mewling and moaning, especially when she was saying his name. So, he did what he did. He was getting what he deserved all this time and now he was going to take his time to let her feel how he felt. He dragged his tongue out of her slowly and she whimpered helplessly. As soon as his tongue out, he inserted his fingers again, adding another one into the play and started to jab her again while he nipped her sensitive clit. His fingers curled as he pulled out of her.

She was in cloud 9, her breathing was now ragged as she drowned in pleasure. All of her G-spots were being hit accurately and she was seeing stripes right now. She was getting tighter around his fingers, both of them knew she was about to cum, but suddenly, she felt him pull out. "Oh, come ON!" she said irritated, she had enough teasing for tonight. But before she could say anything more, he jabbed her again with his tongue as he pinched, flicked and toyed her clit again and again. She arched so high, she thought she would break her back. His free hand slammed her back down to the mattress. He left her breathless as she climaxed with a high pitched mewl he lapped up all of her juices, making sure not one drop was wasted.

When he was satisfied, he stood and let himself ingrain the image of sweaty and weak from sex Lucy. His pride welling up, he did this and he was proud. His gazing stopped at her twin peaks; they were really hard and tight with the cold and being not given any attention. He leaned down and took her right bud on his mouth. His teeth grazing the pebble, he sucked, flicked, bit then lick it inside his mouth while his left hand toyed with the other pinching, rubbing and flicking it with his thumb, finally giving them what they asked making her yelp. She grabbed his head and massaged his scalp, urging him to go on. Then he left for the other tit while her feet were trying to lower his pants. He smiled and let go of her breast, he backed off to unbuckle his belt but Lucy suddenly sat up, pried his hands off the thing and undid it herself. Both of them took the cloth away and Lucy swiveled and pulled him to the bed that he laid on the mattress bouncing for a second. She giggled and positioned herself between his legs. His cock stood erected for her to see.

She leaned down, her breath hitting it making it twitch. She giggled and looked up to see him watching her, waiting for her next move. She grinned and went even lower; with his dick standing up it gave a perfect view of his balls. Giving it an experimental suck, she heard him curse and groan. It managed to boost her confidence and detached herself only to place it some other part of his sack. He felt her biting and nipping his foreskin then sucking him. His breath hitched as he continued alternating moaning and cursing at the same time. After she had fun with his balls, her attention went back to his crotch. She released his sack with a pop and licked his shaft from below to the top while she thumbed the head causing to bang his head on the pillow while his right arm rested on forehead and he bit his other hand growling into it. She held his shaft with two hands, using both her thumbs to open the slit on his head and inserted the tip of her tongue.

He gasped in delight, this was way better than he imagined. She changed her grip on him, her left hand at the base and her right near the head. She started to tighten her grip as she yanked him upward then loosening her hold as she went downward. She sucked at the head and delving the tip of her tongue inside it. Pure bliss, it was the only description that came in his head. He felt simultaneous pleasure filling him, her tongue, her smooth, silky and petite hands and her teeth that grazing the head as she sucked him. All he could do was moan and call her name over and over again. Deciding that he had enough torture, she let his whole member in her mouth and felt the head poke at the back of her throat making her gag. He became alarmed and sat up, worried for her well-being but came slamming down as she did it again. This time she took only as her mouth can go and used her right hand to cover the exposed part. She sucked him, bobbing her head and hand up and down.

The vibration of her moans was adding to his elation. It was sending him to heaven, if it was a dream, he'll kill anyone who would dare wake him up. The feeling of her mouth upon him, her tongue coaxing his shaft, teeth grazing him from time to time was too much to the extent that he felt himself buck against her mouth. His hips snapped to and fro, his hands found themselves detaching her hand on him and continued to the back of her head and, with a muffled squeal, pushed her head down on him. He felt the back of her throat and continued, not hearing the gagging she was making. But she didn't mind and placed her hands firmly on his thighs. Both of them looked at each other as they continued. He threw his head and shut his eyes against his will, the feeling of pleasure overwhelming him and his control. A few more thrust and he felt himself explode on her mouth, but she didn't stop instead she kept milking him and he heard her swallow making his eyes go wide. He leaned on his elbow and saw such an extravagant site. Lucy was drinking his cum, and when she felt him empty she looked up at him releasing him with another seductive pop. Her chin was dripping with a mixture of saliva and cum. He grinned and pulled her over, pinning her down with her back at him. His hands wandered underneath her and found her breast then played with it pinching and flicking her nipples. When she mewled, he attacked her neck remembering her soft spots making her weak again then he licked her spine making her arch.

Suddenly, she felt his weight lift and since she was weakened she hadn't had an ounce of strength to turn her head so she just slumped there with eyes closed trying to regain lost strength. But a minute later, he was on top of her again and felt him collecting her wrists putting it behind her then she heard a clanging of metal making her eyes snap open. Unfortunately, she was still weak so she couldn't thrash around and felt leather touch her skin. His hands went under her again but stopped on her stomach lifting her but she could only manage to stand on her knees. He pulled her upper body using her belt bounded hands with one hand while the other jerk himself off. When he became hard again, he guided his hard dick in her wet pussy.

"Gaahhhh….." is the only intelligible thing she could say when he suddenly thrusted into her with full force. He continued to thrust on her, her walls was cramping at him again. His free hand landed firmly on her hips allowing him to steady her as he pounded her mercilessly. Every time he thrusted, he pulled his hand that gripped her bounded wrists. He thrusted at her hard and fast, his hips snapped each end of each thrust, her boobs were bouncing at his rhythm. Drool dripped to her chin as she moaned and mewled over and over. Her hands were now numb but she didn't have any time to worry about it because she was overtaken with euphoria. It was like he really could see every spot she had because he would always know where to hit her. Salty sweat and musky smell of sex misted the room, sweat dripping down their back while more beads of sweat appeared. The hand on her hips left his station and went to knead on her breasts alternately. He bent forward, his hand still pulling her down to meet his thrusts, and knowing his intentions, she turned her head to meet his mouth only to discover that she couldn't. Desperate, she let out her tongue as far as she could and he did the same. The tips of their tongue danced around each other, tasting each other and their essence. He leaned away again and she let out grunt as he accelerated his rhythm.

"Nyaaaahhh….. Nghhh… Fuck me, Laxus! Harder!" her lady like behavior evaporated, such a fickle creature. He grinned, so he could bring this side of her out.

Interesting, indeed. He felt her getting tighter by the minute and he pulled out. She squealed in protest again only to squeak as he harshly turned her over and placed her legs over his shoulder. He growled as he entered again, such bliss, something he would never forget. He started to snap his hips again, making sure he covered every corner of her silky, wet hole. These actions were pushing her control to the brink. "Laxus." She called, her eyes were heavily lidded with lust and desire. "Please cum with me." She pleaded like it was the only thing that mattered. "Don't make me cum alone. Make me yours." It was the fuel Laxus needed, and he was also starting to lose his grip. His pounding was getting stronger that she thought she felt his head make contact at the end of her uterus, she screamed in glee. She continued "Fill me up. Fill me up to the brim. Make me drip on your cum. Give me all you got." Both of them was now in the same state, just a little more and both of them will be catapulted in paradise. She grabbed the sheets under her, pulling it as pleasure ate her alive from the inside and shut her eyes.

"Lucy." He half screamed and half moaned. Lucy's eyes fluttered open as it struggled to maintain it open. She looked into his eyes, she could see that he was in the same state as her. "Look at me. I want to see you, the look in your face, and the look in your eyes. I want to see you cum." He said as his breath was ragged and hoarse. She could only nod as he rode her faster and faster. A few more thrust and waves of pleasure came crashing on them. It was quite a site, Lucy's mouth agape, her eyes became wider as it dilated and then she convulsed as he kept thrusting at her.

His canines grew sharper and became fangs, a familiar tingly sensation surged upward towards his newly grown fangs. His grandfather told him to learn more about his magic and so he did. It was a pain in the ass to look for books about dragon slayer magic, one of the problems of having rare magic. In the end, he found one and bought it in a very big amount, knowing firsthand how rare those books are, he didn't argue and just paid the man. He read that when dragon slayers mate, they inject a portion of their power to their chosen mates by biting them. And in exchange, the mate must let the slayer drink an amount of their blood so that a portion of their power is given to the slayer. This would strengthen the bond between the two. Both of them would feel if the other uses their magic and if they are in danger. It was also used as a tracking device just in case their mate runs away from them. When the slayer feels his mate is in danger, he can create a force field out of the power that was injected to his mate and vice versa.

Once the magic mingles within the chosen mate, an insignia symbolizing their element surrounded by ancient dragon texts that would bind both of them, would appear where the slayer bites them. It warned that once the mark was given it cannot be broken so the slayer can only chose once. At first he didn't believe it, but when he had his first sex he felt the same sensation of growing fangs and his magic welling within them just like a snake. At that time he reminded himself that the mark was done when he bites his partner, so he was careful not to lose all of his control during his sexual escapades, but right now, this situation was very different.

He lost all his control, and as he climaxed with her, he clamped his fangs on the spot she wanted it. He felt his teeth sink in her tender and warm flesh. Blood was escaping from the wounds he created drinking every single drop he could. Lucy, however, only felt a sharp stab of pain as he continued to thrust on her even after their climax.

She couldn't see straight and was oblivious of what was currently happening to her. She was now seeing stars. But it wasn't the only thing she saw, stripes and stars mixed and danced with each other. Maybe this is what feels like when you're high and she knew she would become addicted after this. She could never have the same perspective about sex after this. No. What they did wasn't sex, It was making love. Oh, how it perfectly fit the description. The pleasure was blocking all the pain but she felt she was definitely getting weaker like her magic and blood was getting drained from her, if only she knew. She also felt a prickly sensation, a foreign yet familiar magic was entering her veins, circulating her body. Both of them was shaking in pleasure as he gave what Lucy asked for, he emptied himself in her he kept going until finally his strength left him and let go of her flesh, licking it so it would heal quicker, then he slumped above her.

Now, two of them eyes closed trying to even their breath and regain their strength. With the last of his strength he pushed himself to her side so she wouldn't suffocate under his weight and as he did so, his throbbing member slipped out of her dripping entrance making her shiver at the sense of something was missing again. He tried to push her to her side and undid the belt on her wrists. As soon as the belt was gone her arms limped their way to her sides. Looking for the blanket, he couldn't feel it on the bed. He lifted his head and saw the blanket on the floor. He picked it out and covered them with it. Both of them were getting weary and tired but with the last bit of consciousness she had she made a weak effort to say what she felt for him.

"I love you." It was barely a whisper, everything was turning black but not until she heard what she wanted him to say for awhile.

"I love you too."

Both of them slept in each other's arms.

**Me: **Phewww….. Finally done with that lot.

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **Yeah, it was irritating enough when you wrote the pre-lemon and now even more that you wrote the actual lemon. YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE NETBOOK!

**Me: **I'm sorry… ||T_\\\ I didn't mean to.

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **AND YOU ALMOST LOST THE STORY!

**Me: **I'm really sorry… ||T_T\\\

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **But you know it was getting really kinda awkward.

**Me: **How so? *wiping tears**sniff,sniff*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **You wrote this one while listening to Ke$ha's song about having sex. *Turns to me* Do you know how awkward was that.

**Me: **No.

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **_ When you wrote Lucy seeing stars and stripes you were listening to Gold Trans Am.

**Me: **...

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **_ *starting to suspect something* Then when Laxus was doing Lucy which pretty much look like horseback riding you were listening to Dirty Love. o_o Where did that even came from?

**Me: **Aaaahhhh….. ||_'\\\ ||_'\\\ ||_'\\\ ||_'\\\ ||_'\\\ ||_'\\\

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **_ And when Lucy was doing things on Laxus' manhood you were singing a part of the song Boom Boom Bang about "we 69-ing on the….." something something.

**Me: ***nervous laughing*

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: **_ AND! When you started you SPECIFICALLY picked out the song Red Lipstick….. *a couple of minutes of thinking* OoO OH. MY. GOD…

**Me: **Ahahahahahaha…. Look, the battery of the netboook's almost out and I "accidentally" left the charger a home will you look at that. Ahahahaha…. ||^_^'\\\

**Lady Of The Crimson Ravens: ** ~_~ Dude, you really need to see a shrink….. Pronto….


End file.
